When I'm Gone
by vampiregirlxx
Summary: After Rose had saved the love of her life. He had told her that his love for her had fade. Lissa had taken his side. There's nothing left for her anymore…so why stay? PLEASE READ and REVIEW :  NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Lost In Thoughts

**Chapter 1: ****Lost In Thoughts**

**AN: I do not own VA! Richelle Mead does! And this is actually my first fanfiction so i hope you like it! oh! And also it would be really nice if you would review! Alright then, ENJOY! :D**

I remember as a kid, I used to watch the raindrops as they race down my window. Whenever I do it, it calms me. And right now, there's nothing I need more than to be calmed.

Yesterday was the happiest day of my life, you could say. Yesterday was the day, the love of my life, my Russian god…Dimitri, was turned back into a dhampir. You see, not too long time ago, there was a strigoi attack at the academy. Lots of morois were taken hostage. The guardians including Dimitri and well…myself went on a mission to rescue them. Unfortunately, Dimitri was caught and he was bitten. I shuddered at the horrible memory. You might wonder how was it possible that Dimitri, who people calls god, could get caught. Well, I know. If it wasn't because he was so worried about me and my safety, he would've been able to protect himself. Even as he was caught, when he was attacked, his warm, chocolate brown eyes were on me, filled with so much love and concern. He's afraid that if he was killed or worse, turned. Who would protect me?

At the thought, tears threatened to fall from my eyes. So let's just skip that part to the present. After traveling across the world to find him and, as we promised each other if one of us was turned, kill him. I finally found him. My head told me that this is the right thing! This is what Dimitri—the _real_ dhampir Dimitri would have wanted. But my heart told me differently. I'm not ready to loose him. I doubt I'd ever be. So yeah I kinda fail to kill him.

But while I was in Russia, I met a couple of spirit users who gave me the idea of turning back a strigoi. They said it _might_ be possible. And that was it. Knowing that it might be possible, I did everything, _everything_ I could to bring Dimitri back. When I got what I need, a stake charmed by a spirit user, I realized that only a spirit user could do it. And it just occurs to me right there that the person who could do it was…Lissa. Yes, Lissa, my best friend, my sister, my _bond mate_. So you see how much I'm risking for him.

Lissa successfully staked him. And now Dimitri was a dhampir again. You probably wonder why I'm sitting in my dorm room, tracing the raindrops on the window with my finger as they race down instead of being with Dimitri. Well, yesterday after Dimitri was turned back. He avoided me. He wouldn't talk—no he wouldn't even _look_ at me. Not even a 'thank you'. It's all Lissa. Little does he know that it was _I_ who travel across the world to find a way to help him. It was _I_ who risked breaking Viktor out of prison just to get help from his spirit-using brother, Robert. It was _I_ who got that charmed stake in the first place. And it was _I_ who cried my heart out every night since he was gone.

Lissa hasn't been anymore helpful since she's basically with him all the time. I talked to her once about this. And all she said was, he needs time. Well fuck that! I'm not going to sit around while Lissa is getting all of Dimitri's gratitude.

The decision is made, I'm gonna go see Dimitri, who is still locked up because the others still don't trust him. And talk to him. I have to make sure that things are alright again between us. I've lost him once; I can't even begin to imagine what it must feels like if it happens twice.

So I quickly change into a black tank top and a dark pair of jeans. Then I hurried out of my room.

**There goes the first chapter! Sorry it's a bit short. What do you think? Good or bad i would really like to know! I'll update the next chapter very soon!**

**Thanks for reading!****xx Prim**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heartbreak

**AN: Okay! So here it is! Chapter 2! I've been working very hard on it and hope you all enjoy it! :) Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reasons for this HUGE smile on my face! Alright then, Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 2: The Heartbreak

I was on my way to where they are holding Dimitri when Christian walked up to me. "What's up?" I asked, not really in a mood to chat with anyone but Dimitri.

"Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"That would be none of your business." I said sarcastically. "You're going to see him..." he said, as if he's telling himself.

I said nothing. Neither does Christian. I was about to walk away when he spoke up, "Don't go."

Huh?" What do you mean don't go? This is Dimitri we're talking about." I asked, confused.

"Lissa's with him. I was just there and...he doesn't wanna to see you." It's as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown at my face.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered. Tears from earlier threatened to fall, I wipe them away quickly.

"I'm sorry Rose. It's just…he said the only person he wants to see is Lissa." Christian smiles apologetically at me.

My sadness immediately turns into anger. "What on earth is that supposed to mean? Does he fucking know that it was all me? Lissa just did the last part because I couldn't! And now he worships her like…like his goddess! They can both go to hell!" I practically scream at the last part. I couldn't help it. Dimitri doesn't want to see me? Hell, that hurts! And Lissa? How could she?

"Come on now…you don't really mean tha—"

"Do NOT tell me what I'm feeling!" I scream at Christian. "They betrayed me! And Lissa! My so-called best friend! How could she?"

Christian looks…scared. Honestly, I actually feel kinda bad for him. But I couldn't help it. I'm angry. And he's the only one around to throw it on.

"If I were you, I would go talk to him…see what's really going on—"

"Well that's exactly what I was about to do before you showed up and ruined my mood!" Me being bitchy and all, cut him off.

"Look Rose, I just wanna warned you. I don't want you to get hurt, kay? I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way…" he shrugs.

"Whatever. I'll go talk to him." And with that, I left Christian standing there looking like he's just seen a ghost.

I stood in front of the building where they are holding Dimitri. It was painted in a shade of gray, making it looks dull and depressing especially on a gloomy day like this. There's a set of double doors leading inside. I took a deep breath before pushing them open.

"I'm here to see Dimi—Guardian Belikov." I told the lady in the reception.

"Cell twenty-three." she said simply. I hated the way she said it. It's like… Dimitri is a caged animal or something. I decided not to let my feelings get to me now as I'm here to do something much more important.

Me being Rose Hathaway and all, don't even bother saying thank you before I walked down the narrow hallway. There's a stair leading down and seeing that it's the only way, I went down.

Nineteen…Twenty…Twenty-one…Twenty-two… and finally, I was standing in front of cell number Twenty-three. The first thing I noticed when I looked behind the bars is Lissa, who has her arms around Dimitri's shoulder like an embrace. None of them noticed me standing there yet so I hid in the corner besides his cell and decided to listen to their conversation.

"You ought to know that it was Rose who did most parts." Lissa confessed. Most parts? I snort, seriously? I did all the parts I could. Oh for god's sake!

I peek around to see Dimitri's reaction. He was silent for a few minutes. Finally, he sighs. "Let's not talk about Rose."

And that was it. I've had enough. I went out from my hiding and grip his cell bars with both of my hands, shaking it as if it was possible. "Why? Do you fucking hate me that much, Dimitri?" I screamed.

Both Lissa and Dimitri looked up at an instant. "Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, she looks shocked, like she'd been caught in a middle of doing something bad.

"Lissa. If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Dimitri alone." I speak clearly, making sure she understands it's an order, not me asking for permission.

Lissa has to set me off even more by looking questioningly at Dimitri. It looks like Dimitri was going to say no. Then he seems to think about it and he nods at Lissa. "I won't take long."

Lissa smiles, kiss him on his forehead and left, but not before giving me a look that says please do not cause any trouble. I rolled my eyes.

Once she was nowhere in sight, I turned around to look at Dimitri. Jesus! Isn't he beautiful? His long hair is disheveled and messy, which in my opinion makes him look even sexier; I guess the most reasonable reason is that he hasn't been able to shower for a couple of days. He was wearing his usual all-in-black clothes. But what makes my knees weakened is the way his warm, chocolate brown eyes are looking at me. They are filled with so much love and—it's gone. He immediately put on his annoying guardian mask. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be mad at him. So I smile weakly and say, "Hey, comrade." I know Dimitri said he hated my nickname for him but deep down I know he loves it.

I could see so many expressions in his eyes then, one of them was love but again, it was gone as fast as it first came. "What do you want, Rose?" he asked coldly.

I was taken aback, "I'm just here to see how you were doing. But clearly you already have _Lissa_. So what Dimitri? Am I unwanted now?" I asked bitterly.

Dimitri opens his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind. Instead he said, "Rose…we need to talk."

"I thought that was what we were just doing." I replied.

Dimitri literally rolled his eyes! Then he got back to all business, "I don't want you to come here again." He said his voice hard and cold.

I was speechless. So I just stood there and stare at him.

"You have to understand that I don't want to cause you any pain. But what we hav—_had _was a mistake. It must ends." He said, not looking at me in the eyes.

I could feel my legs shaking and there's an unbearable pain in my chest- in my heart. "A _mistake_?" Venom laced my voice. "Is that how you think of it? A mistake? What about all those other times you said you _love_ me, Dimitri? Was that a mistake too?"

He was about to answer but I cut him off, not ready to hear the truth just yet. "If this is about what you did to me as a strigoi then you _must_ know that it's not your fault! I already forgave you! You see, there's nothing to forgive!" At this point, our eyes met and I can see the pain in there.

He shook his head, "The only one here to blame is me. If I had been stronger—if I hadn't given in to the strigoi part of me—"

"Stop it Dimitri! You had _no_ control of yourself! You don't even know what you were doing!" I was screaming at this point. Why does he have to be so stubborn?

"Does it even matter? I hurt you. That's what counts. I _hurt_ you. I don't deserve you."

I can see it clearly now. It's not that he doesn't love me anymore. It's because he still blames himself for what happened in Siberia. I must make him realized that it's not his fault and there's not a part of me that didn't already forgive him for what he did.

"Dimitri, don't you _dare_ blame yourself on this! And don't you dare push me away! Since you were gone…I searched the world for a way to bring you back! It has been almost impossible but I didn't give up! Because I know, Dimitri. I know that as long as I don't give up, I would have the chance of holding you in my arms again. That's what had been giving me strength, Dimitri. I know I would have to do…things that everyone else thought is impossible and useless. So why did I do it? Do you want to know, Dimitri? Because _you_ are worth fighting for. I would go to the end of the world for you. Never once did I ever give up on you, Dimitri." Wow. Great job Rosemarie Hathaway. Now you sound exactly like a dramatic girl.

Dimitri seems to consider this for a minute. At last he said it. The word like dagger straight through my heart. The word that broke my heart, shattered it like glass. "_I_'ve given up on you, Rose. Love fades…mine has."

As soon as those painful words left his mouth, I broke down. All the tears that had threatened to fall before came streaming out of my eyes. I fell to my knees, my hands still clutching the bars of his cell. Have you ever got punched? In the chest, at one of your most vulnerable spots? Well that's exactly what it's like for me right now. Only worse, a hundred times worse. I manage to choke out a word, "Why?" it came out, barely a whisper.

Dimitri is now kneeling in front of me. I could see so many emotions in those beautiful eyes. Love, pain, hate, regret, anger… it confused me. But right now, I simply don't care.

"Roza… you don't know how _sorry_ I am. For the pain I've caused you…" his brown eyes soften. I swore I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"Don't! Don't you _ever_ call me by that name again!" I'm angry now. Like they say, I'm no Rose Hathaway without my bad temper.

He looks hurt and for once, he didn't even bother hiding it.

"And for your information, _guardian Belikov_—" I can see him flinch at his formal name, "The pain you've caused me while you were strigoi- THAT was _nothing_ compare to the pain you are causing me now."

I stood up but because of my shaking knees, I fell. I cried even harder. Not because of embarrassment but because the love of my life had just told me his love for me had faded while me, on the other hand. Still love him with all I have.

I stood up again, using the wall to support me so I don't fall. Once I was steady, I turn to look at the man I love so much and say as cold as I can, "I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough for you, guardian Belikov. This would be the last time I waste your time." And with that I ran back to my room. Not even caring that people are staring at me. I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed as another round of tears began to fall.

**So there goes Chapter 2! How do you like it? Let me know by leaving a review! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**

**Love, Prim**


	3. Chapter 3: Can You See I'm In Agony?

**Chapter 3: Can you see I'm in agony?**

**AN: Here's Chapter 3! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! I'm in a good mood today therefore, i post two more chapters! Well this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones! I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own VA! Richelle Mead does! **

When little kids cry, what do their moms normally do? Hug them, kiss them, and give them a shoulder to cry on or maybe just a little thing like being there for them. Those little things mean more to their kids than they know. I, being Rose Hathaway, never once experienced those tiny little things. Growing up without any of my parents in a boarding school is not easy. Honestly, the closest person to a family I have is Lissa…who is not much of a help in this case. That's why I'm lying on my bed, crying all alone.

It's been a week since the love of my life have returned and it's been the longest six days of my life since he had told me that his love for me had fade. From then, I just locked myself in my room, away from the rest of the world. Lissa, being Lissa, had dropped by every day, begging me to let her inside so that we could talk. But talking to Lissa is the last thing on my mind right now. Adrian also dropped by this morning. I told him I wasn't in a mood to talk to anybody. And Adrian, being understanding and all, understood. I guess the only person to blame in this whole situation is myself. If I hadn't been so madly in love with Dimitri- that name cuts me like a knife. I shiver. I'm _not_ going to think about _him_, I promised myself. It's his life and he makes his own choices…he doesn't want anything to do with me and—_knock knock!_ I groan. What's with the '**NO VISITORS'** sign on my door? Can't they read?

If I pretend to be asleep, whoever it is might go away—_KNOCK KNOCK! _Another knock sounds, louder this time.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Little dhampir, it's me. Open up!" said a voice of no other than Adrian.

I groan loudly and drag myself to the door. See, me and Adrian are really close that I don't mind him seeing me looking like shit. My hair messy and uncombed. My eyes are dark and swollen from all the crying and my lack of sleep. I'm wearing a gray oversized t-shirt I got for free and a pair of boy shorts.

I must have taken a long because by the time I opened the door Adrian was raising his fist, as if to knock again.

"Impatient much?" I asked, sounding irritated.

"Hey _you _are the one who—"

"Not in the mood, Adrian." I cut him off.

He grins sheepishly, "Sorry, little dhampir."

"What do you want, Ivashkov?" I asked.

"Just brought you something..." He smiles as he brought up a bag filled with—for heaven's sake—_DOUGHNUTS!_

I could have kissed him right there if I hadn't been so heartbroken. Instead I gave him a friendly hug, "Thanks, Adrian. You always know how to brighten me up."

"Anything for you, little dhampir. Now may I come in?" he glanced behind me, into my room.

"Consider the doughnuts your pass." I smile and open the door, wide enough for him to come inside.

Once inside we sat on my untidy bed. None of us seem to mind though.

"So, how are you holding up?" Adrian knows exactly what's been going on between me and Dimitri. It's not that he likes it, but being my friend, he understands.

I sigh, "Not good…" I lean into his shoulder for support. He smells like vodka. "Hey have you been drinking?" I asked, sounding protective.

He shrugs, "Sorry Rose. Just because you refuse to come outside doesn't mean I have to do the same. It's call having a life." He winks.

I roll my eyes. Adrian laughs and then getting back to all serious, "Seriously, how are you?"

I bit my bottom lip, "I don't know how to explain it… it's like…there's a hole in my heart—" I stopped myself. "You know what the worst part is? It's that I don't even know what I did! To make him feels this way about me. And since he was changed back—all I want is…just to hold him in my arms. To hear him say that these past months were just nightmares…and it's finally over and—" and I broke down, crying all over again.

I'm not used to being weepy but everyone has their own limits.

Poor Adrian probably doesn't know what to do with this new, whiny Rose. So he just held me through it all.

Finally, once I've stopped crying, he brushed away my last tear with his thumb. "Oh, little dhampir. I'm so sorry he hurt you. Just so you know, I'll always be here if you need me… and if only you would let me kick him in the—"

"No." I said firmly. Adrian is quite strong for a moroi but he's nothing compares to Dimitri and his fighting skills. The last thing I want is for Adrian to get hurt.

Adrian actually groans. "Just tell me if you need anything. By the way, Lissa is really worried about you…" he trailed off.

I snort, "I'm surprise she even have time for that. Considering she's with Dimitri 24/7 nowadays."

"Don't be like that, Rose. You know she loves you. Lissa probably just needs some time…" Adrian begins.

"Out!" I stood up at an instant, pointing at my door. "I'm not taking this 'he or she needs more time' crap from you too!"

Adrian seems shocked by my sudden mood swing. "Little dhampir…"

"Adrian, I mean it. I want to be alone. Please just leave me alone." I regret saying those words as soon as they left my mouth. But I'm in no mood to take it back.

"Fine. Whatever," and with that, Adrian left.

I lay on my bed, chewing on one of the doughnuts when I decided to check in on Lissa. I know, bad idea. But it's too late! I'm already in her head.

_I was surprised. Lissa is with Dimitri. No, that's not what surprised me since they're basically together all the time now. But it's the fact that—that they aren't in Dimitri's cell! Both of them are sitting on a bench not too faraway from my dorm. Lissa with her hands holding Dimitri spoke up, "Are you still avoiding Rose?" _

_Dimitri flinched at the mention of my name, "There's nothing more between Rose and me." He said bluntly._

"_That's what I don't understand! How—__**why**__?" Lissa's brows furrowed. _

_Dimitri looks like he's lost for words. Soon, he came to conclusion as, "There shouldn't even be anything between us since the first place. I'm a guardian, I'm Rose's mentor. She's only a student, only a…child—_

I swear I can see steams coming out from my ears right now. How dare Dimitri call me a _child_? And Lissa! My best friend? Doesn't she even bother trying to protect me? I couldn't stay in my bedroom anymore. I have to take my anger out on someone or I'm sure I'll explode.

That someone turns out to be a dummy in the gym. After throwing punches like I've never threw one before I became exhausted. I lay down on the mat, face up the high ceiling. Today is hot and sunny and I'm sweating all over. I took a deep breath—and stopped. The familiar scent of an aftershave lingers in the air. I quickly stood up and look around, making sure I was alone. Yes, I am. I sit back down in relief.

Just being in the gym brought back so much memories. I don't want to think about it but it all came back, memory of when I first had my training session with this mysterious, gorgeous guy I barely knew. Then there was that moment when he had me pinned against the wall…I shut my eyes, refusing to let myself remember that special moment, knowing that it'll hurt me to think about it. Then there was when he told me—NO! Stop it, Rose! STOP IT! But it came and came. The memory of the day we were both under Victor's lust spell came into my mind. And later on when I told him that the spell couldn't have worked unless he wanted me… _"Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish…we could be together."_ He had said. Then there was the night in the cabin- Oh! The cabin… how is it possible that things became so different within this short time? He had told me he loved me. That he would always be here by my side. But I realized now, it was all a lie. _A mistake._

I didn't realize until I look into the gym's mirror to see that I am crying. Well it's not really surprising considering I'm crying all the time now. But I'm tired of it. Tired of thinking about _him_ when clearly he's not thinking about me. I'm tired of having to cry myself to sleep every night. I'm tired of waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, screaming _his_ name. I'm tired of being here, where so much memories of the good times we had together still lingers. And I'm tired, _so_ tired at myself for still loving him.

And where is my best friend in the time when I need her the most? A voice in my head whisper, she's with _him._ You're all alone, Rose! Do you really think that Adrian is gonna put up with you forever? He has a _life_ too, you know! And where's your mommy now? Why isn't she here hugging you? Telling you everything's gonna be alright? You see…you're all alone…

I scream. I can't take this anymore. This is too much! The decision has been made…there will be no more Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm leaving.

**Okay! That's for Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Any suggestions? Tell me in the review!  
>Thank you so much for reading! I promise the next chapter will be even better!<strong>

**Lots of love, Prim xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

**So... Chapter 4 is here! Whew! It's quite long and it's quite emotional...i think. I cried while writing this so i really hope you guys like it! And don't forget to R&R! Your reviews always make my day! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own VA! Richelle Mead does. **

"_You never leave someone behind; you take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind…"_ the actress in the TV screen said. That's true, I think. At least the _first_ part is. I always know that no matter where I go or what I do, Dimitri would always be with me… but I've never realized until now that it's only a _memory_ of him, that will be accompanying me from now on. Does the thought sadden me? Well yes, it does. But since I left the academy four hours ago, I've been trying to convince myself that it needs to stop! All these sadness _must_ stop. In the past, I've been living my life, thinking that I'd never have to lose him. To be honest, it's still like a dream- a nightmare. I refuse to let myself believe, to face the truth. But now that must stop. I must face my problem and _move on!_ But how could I do that at the academy, where the love between us first blossoms? Where so much great memories of us are held? It's impossible. Now more than ever since he's just been given his freedom. It's not that I'm not happy for him, I am! But it's myself who I'm not happy for. As if at every sight of him, I would break down…Like I would go down on my knees and beg him to take me back, knowing that he won't. So why should I stay and go through all that horrible pain over and over? Rose Hathaway has her pride, and now it's time to show it. And what's a better way to do that than a fresh new start?

I stare out the window to see white, puffy clouds stretching across the endless, blue sky. I've been sitting on the plane for almost four hours now.

Soon after I left the academy, I went to the airport and got a last minute plane ticket to a place non other than Siberia. I know, I know! You'd probably think I'm a maniac who likes to go running into trouble. But truth is, as much as I want a fresh new start; I don't want to be completely alone. What I mean is that, no matter where this journey is taking me, I always want to make sure that I would always have a part of Dimitri with me.

A place where strigois lurk in every corner after sundown (so I could fully use my fighting skills), and also a place where memories that are _less_ painful of me and Dimitri are held (yes, I do consider the memory of Dimitri as a strigoi and me, being held captive as _less _painful. Because at least back then…he wants me) so where's a better place to do that than in Siberia itself?

_*flashback*_

_As soon as I left the gym, I went straight to my room. Luckily I didn't run into either of them. When I got to my room I start throwing all my clothes into my old duffel bag. I searched my desk drawer to find a pen and a single piece of paper. If it wasn't for the sake that Lissa and I have been friends since…__**forever**__, I would have left without any kind of goodbye. Seeing that we __**have,**__ I thought it would be too mean if I just… disappear. So I wrote her a letter and put it on my neatly-made bed. With a second thought, I decide to leave Dimitri a message as well, seeing that it's __**him**__ who's the main reason for my sudden escape. I don't know where it came from but all of sudden; I want to make him pay. I want to see Dimitri in pain. Maybe if I leave…he would... Maybe he would realize that it was his fault and maybe—just maybe, miss me? A little part inside of me wonders if he would come and look for me. But I already had enough of my hopes crushed to dare hope for more. You want a fresh start, Rose! I told myself. And that means new life, new home, and new friends and maybe…just maybe somewhere along the way, I would meet someone. Someone who loves me and if possible, I would love him back. I smile weakly at the thought. __**Never doubt love**__…a tiny voice in my head whispers._

_I look around the room, where I'd been sleeping in practically all my life, one last time. And then quietly I closed the door, leaving my old life behind me._

_*end of flashback*_

"_So do you want something from the trolley or not?" _asked a voice that brought me back to the presence.

I blink to find an old lady, probably in her mid-fifties, standing in front of me with a trolley full of snacks.

"Oh, uhh…just a can of diet coke please." I said, giving her some cash.

"Enjoy your drink." She gave me the can and hurried to the next seat.

I took a sip from my drink; the liquid gave some sort of a tingle feeling through my throat all the way down to my stomach as I drank. It is roughly four more hours until we arrive in Siberia. From then I must take a train, for three more hours, to a small town right next to Baia. Hmm, I thought to myself. What a weird coincidence! So as you all can probably see, it's a long journey. I decide to get some rest when I can. But before that I decide to check on Lissa. I closed my eyes and went straight into her head.

****Lissa's POV****

I heave a sigh. Rose hasn't been answering her phone all day. I don't know what's wrong with her. So, she's mad at Dimitri for avoiding her—which to me, is absolutely childish! I mean I know she loves him and all but she needs to give him some space, especially now that he's just been through such a hard and difficult time. Okay, so Rose's angry with Dimitri and all but what about me? I'm her best friend. Shouldn't she be talking to me with all of this? But really, after all these past years together, I can never understand the mind of Rose Hathaway.

"Princess, are you alright?" said a voice of none other than Dimitri himself.

"_Lissa_" I correct, "and no, I'm not."

"Is it anything I can he—"

"It's about Rose." I said quickly, knowing that I'm about to go in his 'forbidden' territory.

Dimitri was silence for a second, "Well, whatever it is, if it concerns you then…maybe I can help?"

He was just being Dimitri. Always offering his help, well more like trying to pay his debt—yeah he stills believe that he owes me big time for bringing him back. Little does he know—more like _listen_, to me when I told him it was all Rose.

"She hasn't been answering her phone all day. In fact, we haven't talked for a week! I can't remember the last time we survive without speaking for more than…twenty four hours! This is getting insane."

"Calm down, prin—Lissa. Why don't we just…go check on her?" He suggests.

"But I thought…I thought you don't wanna see Rose…?" it sounds more like a question than a statement.

He seems to think about it for a bit, "But if it concerns you—and to be honest, I'm worry about her too…I can't remember the last time she came to dinner"

"Breakfast _and_ lunch too… it's not just dinner, Dimitri. I'm afraid she's not taking your rejection too well…" I look at the ground.

Dimitri sighs, "You don't know how much I hate myself for ever hurting her."

Oh no! "Shh…Dimitri. It's not your fault—" I took a deep breath; I'm not really good at comforting guys…and definitely not one who has been through so much pain like this. "Why don't we just…go check on Rose?"

So that's that. We walk toward the girl's dorm in complete silence.

As we took the stair to the second floor, I notice something strange, something different. It's not like there's something obviously wrong with the place or anything. For some reasons it just seems like the atmosphere is different… like it's…lonelier.

In less than five minutes we are standing in front of Rose's door. I look around nervously.

Dimitri nods encouragingly, "go ahead."

I smile lightly before knocking softly on the wooden door.

Nothing, my smile fades.

"It's alright, don't panic. She probably doesn't hear you."

I try again, louder this time.

Again, no response.

"Come on, Rose! It's me. I know you can hear me!" I yelled, surely she _must_ have heard me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Open the damn door!" I both shout and bang the door frantically.

"Can I panic now?" I asked Dimitri, my heart beating faster and faster every second ticking by.

Dimitri grabs my shoulder lightly and move me out of the way, "Roza…please, just open the door for us…for _me_?"

Still, not a sign that there's any living thing behind this door.

Dimitri sighs, "I'm going to ask you one last time—"

"_What_ is going on here?" said a lazy voice from behind.

I whirl around to be face to face with Adrian, with a bag of doughnuts in his hand.

"_Rose_ is what's going on. She would not open this fucking door!"

Whoa…did I just swear? I must be quite pissed off…indeed I am.

"Chill, my dear friends. She probably just doesn't wanna see you guys…_you_—" Adrian points at Dimitri, "—to be exact." Dimitri avoid Adrian's gaze.

I'm about to start with Adrian for hurting Dimitri's feeling like that when Adrian stopped me, "Just wait and take a look."  
>And with that he steps forward and gracefully knocks two times on Rose's door, "Little dhampir…guess what I have for you today…" no response. Adrian tries again "A bag of doughnuts…? Your favorite?" Nothing. At this point, Adrian's face literally fell. "She's not in. I swear, she's not. Seriously, no one repeats <em>no one<em> could resist these doughnuts." He said, jerking his chins toward the bag in his hand.

Dimitri was back standing in front of the door again, "Rose, open the door. Or I'll have to break in." he sound deadly serious.

The only response is an absolute silence.

"Alright." Dimitri took a few steps back and then, with all his strength, hits the door with his shoulder. The door flew opens at the instant, revealing the most heart-breaking scene ever.

Rose's room looks like it has been hit and wiped out by a massive tornado. It's absolutely cleared and…_wiped out_. The only thing left inside the room was her desk, an empty closet and a bed—with two small, white letters on it.

I rush inside her room, looking everywhere for a sign of my best friend. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"No!" I scream. "She did not leave! She didn't just run away!" I'm sobbing now.

"Lissa, there's a letter addressed to you." Dimitri said, his voice barely a whisper.

I practically snatch the letter out of his outstretching hand.

It reads:

_Dear Liss,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably far, far away. I'm sorry I left without a proper goodbye. But I have to do what's best for me. As you know,_ _I'm completely and totally in love with Dimitri. Not long ago, he had told me…that his love for me has faded… I cannot take it, Lissa! Every night I cried in my sleep and finally when I had the chance of sleeping, nightmares took over—I just don't know what to do anymore. Staying here, where all memories are held, it's just too painful. I wouldn't have left unless I know you were safe, because your safety is, of course, my first priority. I know Dimitri would protect you since you guys are together all the—anyway just so you know, I love you, Liss. And nothing could ever change that. _

_Oh, and please don't come looking after me. If I want to be found, I would return to you (who knows, maybe one day I will) but for now I just need time on my own. It's time for me to put myself first. It's time I let __**myself **__be happy. _

_But if you ever need anything, just know that I'm only a bond away!_

_Love you always, Rose._

Right now I'm no longer sobbing. Instead I'm crying uncontrollably. No! Rose did not leave me! She can't! She couldn't be gone… NO!

"How could she?" I manage a word out.

"Why?" Adrian shouts, he looks like he's going to explode. "Do you _really_ don't know? Or do I need to make it clearer for you, Liss?"

I could just look at him.

"You both! You both treat her like…like some kind of a heartless person! _You_, Dimitri. Do you know how much Rose loves you? Do you know how fucking lucky you are to have her love like that—" Adrian cuts himself off, realizing that he's about sway out of the subject. "When you were gone, do you know what she's like? Like a walking corpse, Dimitri. She doesn't eat or drink. She barely even talks! The only sign showing that she's still alive is her screaming and crying every—and I mean _every_ night in her sleep. When she found out there's a way to bring you back. And mind you, Dimitri. It's just a theory. It's one in a million and yet she still does everything. Everything in her power—her power and everyone else around her combines, to make _that_ theory became real. Let's just save our time by saying once it _did_ come true, I look into her eyes and for the first time since you were gone, I could see hopes, happiness—pure love…like I've never seen before. And what happened next? Those lights in her eyes were barely there for one minute before it was gone again, before you were turned back and ran straight into Lissa's embrace, before you completely shut yourself away from her, before you impossibly pushed her away! You know, when you were gone, it's like there's darkness in her eyes but when you told her you no longer love her…there's nothing in her eyes. No darkness, just nothing. Absolutely nothing at all…Like an empty shell…" he trailed off. Dimitri has his face in his hands. I couldn't begin to imagine what could possibly be going through his head right now.

"You, Lissa, weren't much of a help either. As her best friend, instead of being by her side like the way best friends do. You were by _his_ side, _always_ taking his side. Can you imagine how that must feel…? And now she's gone. Rose's gone. And you're still asking yourself _why_ she left. Unbelievable…" Adrian sighs.

Adrian turns around so both Lissa and Dimitri are looking him straight in the eyes. "They say you never know what you have until you lost it. But the truth is, you _do_ know what you have. You just never thought you would lose it…" and with that Adrian walks toward the door. Before he leaves he whispered, "You guys should be happy, right? After all, you guys were the ones who pushed her away in the first place. Now you get what you wish for. She's gone. Hope you are satisfied…"

And he left. Leaving two miserable people inside the empty room of the woman they once loved so much.

***tears* :') some of you suggested that i should make Lissa and Dimitri pay...so i made them! But this is just the beginning! I have more waiting for you! As always, thank you so much for reading my story! Don't forget to review! It really makes me happy :)**

**Love, Primxx**


	5. Chapter 5: It's A Long Journey

**Chapter 5: It's a long journey**

**AN: Here's chapter 5! First of all, i would like to tell MrsJazziB that i know the beginning of the story was almost the same as the real book, that's because I don't want to change the storyline, i just write them in my own words but the turning point is when Rose decided to leave and her life after that. I finished writing a few more chapters now and i can tell you that it will be completely different from the real books. Alright? :) And thank you everyone who reviewed! As always, it made me happy. Okay, i'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own VA! Richelle Mead does.  
><strong>

After pulling out of Lissa's head, which I have to say…what happened a minute ago was really emotional. I finally got some sleep. And when I say sleep, I mean sleep. _Not_ a dreamless sleep. Sure enough, Adrian was there. It's not like I wasn't expecting him. I know sooner or later I'll have to talk to him. I'm just not sure what to say, more like _how_ to say it, without making him feel bad.

We are in a meadow, a _sunflower _meadow! Whoa Adrian surprised me… Does he know that sunflower is my favorite flower? I'm wearing a white, sundress. My hair hung loose just below my shoulders. And I'm barefooted. Adrian, on the other hand is wearing a white shirt and black pants. The weather is sunny and nice. The sky is so blue. But the expression on Adrian's face is opposite of nice. His dark brows knit together and his emerald green eyes fill with concern.

"Little dhampir…" he starts. But I held up a hand, "No, Adrian. Let me explain."

He sighs, but nods. I took a deep breath, "Well, first of all I'm sorry. I'm _truly_ sorry for leaving like that, Adrian. It's just…I thought that it would be easier this way…" I sigh, sitting down on the green grass. "You see, you mean so much to me and it's not easy to leave someone _that_ important behind…you know?"

Adrian follows my movement and sat down beside me. For a moment, he looks like he wasn't ever gonna forgive me, his lips in a straight line and his eyes…so far away. And then he smiles, and everything's alright. "I never knew I was _that_ special" he grins, and locks his arm around my neck. "What are you afraid of anyway? Scared that you'd cry saying goodbye to me? Oh dear it's _the _Rose Hathaway weeping!" he mocks me. I laugh; it's been a while since I had a good laugh. But with Adrian, things are so light and easy. Just being with him took my mind off things.

That 'light and easy' moment soon died down when Adrian spoke up, "You never really tell me why you left."

I lean into his strong shoulder, "Why do you have to ruin the moment?" I joke but then I thought about it and realized that Adrian deserves some real answer, so I told him.

Adrian listens in completely silence. I never knew he's such a great listener. Finally I conclude, "So yeah…I just think it time for me to be happy, you know? And what's a better way to do that than a fresh new start?"

"You have every right to be happy, little dhampir. I want you to be happy. But you should at least tell me. Maybe I could come—"

"See that's why, Adrian. If I am to do this thoroughly, I must do it alone." I explain, "And I know you would ask to come along. I just…I just don't know if I could bring myself to say no." I bit my bottom lip.

"Where are you anyway? Do you even have money? Please don't tell me you're sleeping on some crappy bench near a bus stop." He frowns.

"Are you serious? I'm not _that_ helpless, you know. I do have some money." I snap, feeling offended.

"I just want to make sure you are safe, little dhampir." He smiles lightly.

I hug him, "I _am_ safe. And for now, that's all you need to know."

He doesn't seem to like it very much but decided not to push it any further.

"Are you ever coming back?" he asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know yet. Maybe… but don't worry. I might not go back to the academy but I promise, you won't get rid of me that easy. I _will_ always be in your life." I smile my best man-eater smile.

"That's the best news I've heard today." Adrian returns the smile. I can feel my inside starts to melt. God isn't he gorgeous!

"What about Lissa? She's been taking it really hard… she blames herself you know…" Adrian said, interrupting my thoughts. "She really misses you."

Hmm. "Well that's new to me." I said.

"It wouldn't be new, if you even bother checking your phone anymore." He muttered.

"Well for your information, I'm on a plane. And since I'm really concern for the other passengers and _my_ own safety, I followed the rules." Adrian looks confuse for a minute, "uh, no mobiles on board?" I asked.

Adrian laughs, "No, I know _that_. It just surprised me, I mean since when does Rose Hathaway follow _any_ rules?"

"Since I might end up dead if I don't?" I suggested.

"Oh come on now! Don't you think you're overreacting?" he teases.

"Alright, alright! You want the truth? I don't wanna hear from her plus I'm tired. And I wanna get some sleep. So _you_ should let me do that." I grumble.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You _are_ sleeping, my dear." He assures.

"You know what I mean! A _real_ slee—"

"Sorry, no can do. Looks like you're waking up." Sure enough, he was right. I feel a light tug, tugging me back to reality.

"I'll talk to you soon, little dhampir… take care…" and then I woke up sitting straight in my seat. An airhostess in a blue uniform shook my arms, "We have arrived, ma'am."

"Oh, sorry. Uh—thanks" I said, still a little dizzy from waking up.

She smiles and walks away.

I grab my handbag from the empty seat next to me and hurry out of the plane.

About fifteen minutes later I'm standing in front of the airport, looking stunned. This is my second time here and yet I'm still shocked by the country's beauty! I can see the snowcapped mountain ranges that must go on for miles! Something wet touched the tip of my nose. I look up to find not just one but hundreds of snowflakes falling from the cloudy sky! It's such a beautiful sight.

After adjusting to Siberia's beauty, I went to the closest train station and got on the train number 4, which is taking me to Bane, a small town next to Baia. It's a three hours journey to my new hometown.

My phone vibrates and I took it out to see Lissa calling. I press 'ignore' and sigh. _75 missed calls, 48 voicemails and 41 messages. _Whoa! I immediately understand what Adrian means… I go through the voicemail lists to find out that 39 voicemails are from Lissa, 4 were from Adrian, 3 were from my mom! And the last twos…I gasp, were from Dimitri.

I listen to the first one from Lissa, _Rose? Rose! Where are you? I haven't seen you all day—well more like a whole week! Just…call me! _So, clearly that was before she found out that I left.

I skip to the fourth one._ Rosemarie Hathaway! How could you leave me? Listen, I'm sorry! I know I wasn't being such a good friend to you for the last month but…I am sorry! Please, just call me!_

And the next one, _(Lissa's sobbing heavily) Rose? I know you don't wanna talk to me but…I miss you! Please…come back to me! I need you…!_

I put the phone away. I can't do this. I know that if I keep listening to these messages…I will definitely give up and go back No, Rose. Remember you made your decision… It's time you stick up with it! And don't even ask me to listen to Dimitri's message, I know that the instant I hear his voice—his pleading voice, I would go running straight back into his arms—no, not into his arms. I would run back, only to find that things between us hadn't changed and I would be heartbroken all over again.

The train finally comes to a stop at my destination, Bane. As soon as I step out the train, cool wind hits me in the face, followed by snows. I shiver, not because of the cold, but the excitement for the new start ran through my body.

I walk down the streets with my duffle bag clinging on my back, my body aching all over from the long journey. I cursed myself. I haven't thought of a place to stay! Almost all my money had been spent on the airplane and train ticket. I continue walking for a few more blocks, my legs pounding, as if it could be ripped off my body at any moment. Then a sigh caught my eyes. _Cheap Motel for the night!_ It reads. Oh well, since it's almost midday, way past my bedtime, I guess a cheap motel will have to do. I'll figure out a new place to stay tomorrow.

It turns out, the price is really cheap. But so is the room. It's barely big enough to fit my duffle bag in. As I got inside, I noticed that the room only has one small bed an old—no, try ancient, TV, and a small closet. The bathroom is even smaller, but lucky for me, there's an old bathtub.

After stripping off my old clothes, I let myself sank into the bathtub, which I have filled with hot, almost boiling water. I found a small white bag with the word, 'bath crystals' on the edge of the tub. I pour in all the tiny little crystals and after a minute or so; the bathroom is filled with the scent of rosemary. I let out a sigh as I let my whole, aching body relaxed in the hot water.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bath, but when I got up. I feel like a new person, the soreness in my legs is almost gone. At the sight of the bed, I let myself drop on it. The white mattress collapses under my weight. And as soon as my head touches the pillow, I was asleep.

I don't know what lies await for me tomorrow, but all I know _and_ care about now is that I'm being greeted by a _dreamless_ sleep!

**I know, it's a boring chapter! But the adventure will starts in the next chapter and continues from then! :) Oh and Starya29, i decided to use ur idea (i may change it a little) for the future chapters! Thanks for the suggestion!   
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading! And don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Love, Primxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: This Is What I Meant By

**Chapter 6: This Is What I Meant By Fresh Start**

**Well! Here's Chapter 6! I'm really tired because today i had my blood taken at the hospital...':/ So, maybe this chapter isn't so good. But when you read it, you'll see that Rose's adventure is starting! I'm gonna get some rest now and continue writing for the next chapter (filled with surprises!) Thank you for all the reviews! And i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

The bell from the door jingles as a new customer comes in for some hot drinks on this snowy day.

Today is the first morning of my new beginning. And there's no better way to start off the day than with some hot mocha and freshly made bagels, straight from the oven.

I'm sitting in a small café, two blocks from my motel. After getting some sleep last night, my body is ready to go again. I haven't really decided what to do with my life yet, I'm just too happy living a normal, happy life right now to do anything to change it.

It's nine in the morning; I'm starting to adjust to the human's schedule. And I have to say, things are a lot easier as human. I said _easier_ but that doesn't mean better. I miss my old life. And I don't just mean people _in_ it but I miss my life as a guardian. The way I get to fight, use my abilities for greater good. I miss screaming 'buria!' to the other guardians, I miss dodging and throwing punches, I miss staking strigois. I guess what I miss the most is kicking strigois' asses.

But then I thought about it, if I can do that back at the academy, then why can't I do it here too? I already lost so much to Dimitri; I'm not going to let him take away the second best thing in my life—being a badass dhampir.

Just like that, it's decided. I know I'm no longer a guardian, but at the moment, I thought of something even better. There's no more Rose Hathaway the guardian. Because from now on, it's gonna be Rose Hathaway, the strigoi-hunter.

I exhale loudly after I staked the blonde hair strigoi in his chest—right through his heart. Whoa, he's a strong one.

I look down to examine the cut on my right thigh. Gee, he got that knife in me, deep! I look around for something to stop the bleeding and found none. Oh, great! I moan. Seeing no other options but tearing the fabric off my new Victoria Secret, black tank top. Once I was done, I threw the strigoi's body into the nearest dumpster.

I'm in an alley behind a night club and it's dark now, not that it affects my eyesight in any ways. But as we all know, nightfall means strigois are out hunting—speaking of the devil, and they shall appear. Right in front of me stood a guy, barely older than me. I would have thought he was good looking, with his bright red hair falling across his forehead, almost reaching his right eye, if I hadn't known better. The red rings around his pupils mark him as a 'no' on my dating list. Just kidding, I hate guys my age, but as if that's not obvious already.

"Well _hello_ there, lady." He greets, showing off his white teeth, the tips of his fangs visible.

I guess he doesn't know who—or _what_ I am yet. So I decided to play along, "Hi there." I greet, flashing him my best man-eater smile.

He smiles at himself, probably already thinking of showing his new, drop-dead gorgeous dinner to his friends.

Honestly, I pity him. Little does he know that in less than two minutes, he would have a beautiful silver stake, staked through his heart.

"So, are you here all alone?" the strigoi looks around, hoping to find a handsome guy comes looking for his missing date.

"Yeah…" I said in my best flirty voice, "But I'm _not_… totally alone…" I trailed off.

He's confused, I can see. But he didn't have time to ask because the next thing he knows, a silver stake is pointing out of his chest.

The strigoi looks up at me, eyes widened in shock.

"What I mean by _that_ is I'm _always _accompanied by my best friend over there—" I point at the stake in his heart, smirking.

He didn't answer, he couldn't. He's completely dead now. So I pulled the stake (aka. My best friend) out of his chest and like I did before; dump his body in the dumpster.

I killed two strigois in one day, and for a person who hasn't been fighting for almost a month, that's very impressive.

I continue with my daily routine for over a week now; that means waking up, get changed into all black and then go strigoi hunting. At night I would go to night clubs, yes, strigois love to party. By party I mean luring in bunch of drunken girls and drained them instead of normal beers.

Tonight isn't any different, I got back to my room—yeah I'm still leaving in the crappy hotel, hey! I'm doing much more important things than caring for my own comfort. Between, I barely stay in my room. The only time I find it useful is when I need a hot bath or a place to sleep.

Anyway, it's almost eleven pm. And it's time for my strigoi hunt. I decided to go to a newly opened night club not too far from my motel. Therefore, I must wear something…sexy. They might suspect me working for the FBIs if I walked in, dressed head to toe black with my best pair of black, leather combat boots. I quickly changed into a new dress I just bought earlier today. It's glossy black and the front is cut into a deep V with cowl neck, the dress just long enough to cover my butt. I applied dark makeup and styled my hair into a bun, showing off my neck—perfect for luring strigois. After putting on my black, sky-high, Louboutin, I'm ready. I spray a little perfume on my neck and wrists before looking into the mirror one last time, god! I look _way_ beyond sexy.

The moment I walked into the doors of the "Flamingo" nightclub, I was surrounded by guys. Not something Rose Hathaway is not used to. But today, I'm here for something much more fun than flirting with these hot guys. I slowly made my way out of the crowd and I'm soon sitting on a stool in front of the bar.

"What would it be for the beautiful lady tonight?" asked the bartender.

I gave his my best man-eater smile, "Give me the strongest drink you have."

He nods and a moment later returns with a drink in his hand, "This is for you. Enjoy your drink, mademoiselle."

I didn't even get a sip from my drink when a guy sat on the stool next to me.

I turn around to see that he's staring at me…with his red-ringed eyes.

Immediately, I have my hand on my stake, which was hidden in the side of my thong.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly.

The strigoi blinks, "Yes, indeed you can." He reaches forward to shake my hand. I took his hand, so he won't get suspicious. "I'm Raymond." He introduces.

"Evelyn." I lied quickly.

He seems to consider it for a moment. Then he reaches behind. I panic, I thought he was gonna get a knife, maybe worse—a gun. Instead he just brought back a piece of paper. I almost sigh in relief.

"I wonder…" he unfolds the paper to reveal a picture of a guy. A guy with red hair. Oh no, this can't be good. "…If you've seen him before?"

"No. Why, should I?" I asked smoothly.

He thought about it for a moment. "What's your name—"

"—I _told_ you my—"

"—I mean your _real_ name." he said coldly.

I didn't know what to say.

"Tell me, is it _Rosemarie_?" he spoke slowly, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I can't believe what I did next. I splash him in the eyes with my drink and ran.

No, don't get me wrong. I am not scared. I just thought that if I remained inside any longer, there would be a fight. And people would see. The last thing I want is to attract attentions. Especially in a club filled with rich morois. You know how fast news travels in their society. I wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow Lissa found out I was in Bane.

Less than a minute after I escaped, the exit door opened, and rushing out is Raymond. One hand wiping his eyes, the other—oh no! Making a phone call, "It's Bloody Rose—"

I can't risk letting him call for backup. One or two strigois, sure I can easily take care off. But an army of strigois? Even Rose Hathaway couldn't deal with that all by herself. And definitely _not_ in her sky-high heels.

In a second, I had him pushed up against the exit door. Slapping away his cell before he could finish. It landed on the floor behind me, whew!

"What did you do to Heath?" Raymond yelled, furious.

Heath, so that's his name. "Shh… don't ask questions. I will show _you_ exactly what I did to your red-headed friend"

Quickly I had a stake in my hand. But Raymond was faster, he kicks me right in the stomach. I groan, but luckily the adrenaline made me unable to feel the pain. My stake is now on the floor. I ran toward it. Something sharp hit me in the back, I shout in pain. I whirled around face to face with Raymond, with a broken bottle of beer in his hand. Fuck! That's gonna leave me a cut.

Swiftly, I kicked his right hand, which is holding the bottle. And it landed on the floor, broken into pieces. Without leaving him anytime to readjust to the current situation, I kick him hard in his groin. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Seeing my opening I quickly grab my stake and used my right foot to kick him in the chest, making him fell flat on his back. Once I got a clear view of his heart, I didn't hesitate before driving the stake right through it. He opens his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Poor him.

I took a deep breath for the first time. Well, that was a strong one, I thought. A pain in my back made me realized that it's time to go back to my room and clean up. After dumping the body in the dumpster, I hurried back to my motel.

Turns out it was a long, but luckily not a very deep cut. I put on some medicine and decided to take some painkillers, certain that I won't be able to sleep otherwise. As I lay on my bed I thought back to earlier when he had called me 'Bloody Rose'. I guess I should be expecting a reputation now that I've been killing loads of strigois within a week.

Hmm…Bloody Rose… I smile lazily, I love it.

So my dream came true! Even if I'm no longer a guardian, I'm a well-known strigoi hunter. And that's even better! I close my eyes and feel darkness slowly taking me over.

**Okay! That's for Chapter 6! That adventure is starting...! :) Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. And don't forget to review! :)**

**Love, Prim**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

**AN: Chapter 7 is here! It's quite a long one! Hope you all like it! :) Some of you have a question if Dimitri and Lissa will still be in the story, well your answer is in here! I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

I woke up to a loud, howling noise outside. I sat up straight in bed, my hands quickly searching for my stake. The howling starts again, and I slowly got out of my bed. The wooden floor made a soft, creaking noise beneath me. I stood cautiously at the window, which is covered by purple curtains. My right hand is holding the stake and my heart made a thumping sound in my chest as my other hand slowly pull asides the curtain, revealing a—

I slap my left hand to my forehead and laugh. It's a snow storm. Gee, I'm getting really jumpy lately. Looks like being a strigoi-hunter isn't so good for my mental health.

From observing, it's quite a heavy snow storm. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to stay in tomorrow.

I look at my bedside clock to see that it's only two in the morning, still a sleeping time for humans. And since I'm on a human schedule now, I'm not surprised why Adrian hasn't visited for almost a week. He's probably out drinking right now. I slowly made my way back to the bed and crawl under the thick, blanket. I yawned, and soon I was sleeping again.

Sure enough, last night I was right. It's already twelve o'clock and I'm still sitting in my room, unable to leave because of this terrible snow storm.

Like I said before, there's nothing much to do in this small room. It seems like the best source of entertainment I have is _this_ ancient TV.

One minute later and I've already been through all the channels, that is because there are only four channels on this old invention. I settle with the NEWS channel. But I'm not really paying any attention to the reporter or what she's saying, that is at least until she mentions my name. I froze and stare at the TV screen, eyes widened.

"_Recently, a student, Rosemarie Hathaway, went missing. Friends and family are searching all over Montana for her. But it's possible that this wild teenager had already left Montana, it's even possible she left the States! If anyone had seen, or suspect that it's her—she has an athlete but curvy body, about 5'4 in height. She has dark brown hair and dark eyes. She is said to be very attractive. So, if you see her please contact at the number below the screen. And if you are watching this, Rose, please come home…" _I sat frozen. I hadn't realized that they are working _this_ hard to find me. I've heard that you must be really famous and important, or else rich and _powerful_, to get your story in the news. I don't think I fit into any of those categories… Then I knew, it's Abe. He is rich _and_ powerful. And probably very famous amongst the morois. And you know how morois can use compulsion? He could easily make the reporter reports about me. But if Abe found out then it means Lissa had told my mom, who then later told Abe. I wonder how many people knows… No, it doesn't matter how many people knows but I have to make sure that Abe stops searching for me. I'm sure using the reporter is just the beginning of what he can—what he _is_ going to do. And then a shocking information hits me. Last time I checked, Abe was in Baia...which is only an hour away from me. I know Abe well enough to know that he won't stop until he gets what he wants. And this time what he wants is to find me. So I thought of the best way to solve this, I'm going to Baia, but only to find my father. Tell him the whole story of why I ran away. It's true that Abe might be what people would call, the head of a gangster, but at the end of the day, he is my father. And he definitely cares about me. I can't begin to imagine what he's going to do, once he realized what Dimitri's done to me.

Although I wouldn't have decided to do this at the first place, not with my new life just started off nicely the way I planned it. I don't see what other choice I have.

It's now seven in the evening and the snow storm is no longer a storm—it stills snow heavily, but not too heavy to keep me inside any longer.

I wouldn't be able to sleep, if I don't kill some strigois tonight. I know, I know…I guess I'm taking this job too seriously. But anyway, in less than twenty minutes (which is considered really fast for Rose Hathaway) I'm all dressed up for strigoi baiting. I look totally hot in a bright red mini dress; it is strapless and its low neckline almost reaching my belly button. And to make it even sexier, I put on a black, fishnet stocking. I put on a pair of matching red stiletto.

As for my makeup, I applied some smoky eyes makeup and put on a bright red lipstick. My hair is tied into a high and tight ponytail. After spraying on some perfume and grabbing my stake, I'm ready to go.

Since I've been staying in all day and is now filled with energy, I decided to wander further from my motel than usual. I walk down the streets, passing many restaurants and nightclubs—getting envious glares from the girls and drools from the guys.

I walking pass the fourth bus stop since my motel when I heard a scream from an alley not too far from where I am.

I ran toward the noise and just like I thought, strigois—not one but _four_!—were surrounding a helpless girl. I couldn't see her face but according to her shrieking and screaming, I could tell that she's in pain. And for some reason, her voice sounds very familiar. No time for that, Rose! I silently shout at myself. I had my stake in my hand at an instant and I silently make my way toward the closest strigoi, hoping to take him by surprise. I was _this_ close when my heel made a loud _clack_ and all the four strigois immediately had their attentions on me. Oh _great_! I groan, so much for a hoping. No time to be disappointed, I quickly kick the strigoi standing closest to me, the others are surrounding me. Once the strigoi I kicked had fallen flat on his back I tightened the hold of my stake and brought it down towards his chest—only to never reach it. The other strigoi had pulled me back and punched me in my stomach. I grunt, but quickly recovered I stomp his feet with my six inches stiletto. He yelled and quickly let go of me, gee that must hurt! Before he could react, I punch him in the face, causing him to cover himself with his hands, leaving an opening to his chest, without hesitating I drove the stake through his heart. And he's dead. One gone, three more to go. The strigoi I first kicked took me by surprised. He attacked from behind, causing me to lose my balance and fell to the floor; my stake flew out of my hand, landing too far for my reach. Fuck! The three strigois laugh.

"Look who we have here! It's Bloody Rose herself!" one of the strigois sneers, as they surround me.

"Never thought I would run into you…" the other grins, showing off his fangs.

"Well, well…they say you're drop dead sexy…they are right about that one!" the last one said.

"I think you forget about the other part too." I manage to say in my best voice.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"That I kick ass!" I said and in a swift motion, I was on my feet again. But my stake is still out of reach. I must get through the strigois in order to get to my only weapon. Before I figure out a way to do that, I must distract them.

"So…what's your names?" I said quickly, completely forgot to think of how pity it sounds.

They guffawed, "So the badass Bloody Rose wants to know our names!"

I shrug. "I'm Denis. And I'm going to have to ask you to shut up while I kill you." said the dark hair strigoi.

"Fuck you and your ego" I snap. But before I know what's happened next I was on my back again. Dammit! Three to one? That's just unfair. But there's no time to worry about fairness anymore, I need to come up with a plan—fast. Then I remember the terrified girl in the corner. If I could get her to kick me my stake…

"Hey, young lady!" I shout, not caring if the strigois would hear me. They have a better thing to focus their attentions on now anyway.

The girl looks at me, fear visible in her brown eyes—Ohmygod! I gasp out loud; it was Viktoria Belikov, Dimitri's sister.

"R-Rose?" she stuttered.

"No time! Please you need to pass me my stake—"

"Ahh…so you two know each other?" Denis raised an eyebrow. "What a nice coincidence…" Before I could tell Viktoria to hurry as I couldn't distract them any longer, a blow landed on the back of my head making a _crack_ sound. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming in pain. Another came, but this time in the front, right in my face. I feel something wet coming from my nose, I swear if he breaks my nose, I will kill him!

The strigois laugh, "Not so badass now, are you?"

Viktoria, come on! I thought. Denis has his right foot on my chest to keep me from moving as he bend down and wipe his hand on my nose and then lick it—my blood. "You taste good…" he smiles wickedly.

"Rose! To your right!" Viktoria screams, I turned to my right and found my stake! What a beautiful sight! Quickly, before the strigois could stop me I roll to the right and feel a familiar coolness as the silver stake touches my bare palm. I sigh in relief.

Even my body is in horrible pain, I try to ignore it as I stood up fast and lucky for me Denis is standing really close, so I easily drove my stake through his heart. He fell to the ground, his eyes still widened in shock.

I turn around to face the other two, who are shocked at the sight of dead Denis but they recover quickly. One growl at me, baring his fangs. I dodge his attack. And kick him from behind. Oh no! The other one is going back to Viktoria. I was about to run and stake him when the remaining strigoi grab a hold of my hair. I scream as he pulled me back by my hair. When I was close enough to him I punch him in the face, hard enough to make him let go of my hair. Viktoria screams. The other strigoi is hurting her! No more time to waste, I kick my strigoi in his knees so he went kneeling to the ground. Then I plunged my stake deep through his heart. Hurriedly, I went for the strigoi who is about to bite Viktoria! I grab his shirt collar and knock him in the head. Within a second I managed to stake him in his heart. As soon as he was dead I collapsed to the floor. The pain in my back, on my face, my nose—and well let's just say all over my body is starting to come back. But then I remember Viktoria, and quickly got up and went to her side.

"Viktoria!" I shout, she's unconscious. I examine her neck. Luckily, there was no bite marks. She probably just got knocked out.

What am I gonna do? I can't leave her here. Well I'll think about what to do to her later but for now I need to get her back to the motel, which happens to be very far away from here.

I don't see any other option but to carry her. So I did. But there's no way I could way _and _carry her in my stiletto. So I made a huge sacrifice by taking them off and walking back barefooted.

After a walk that seems to take forever, I saw a sigh that makes me think of heaven. _Cheap motel for the night!_ I smiles and quickly unlock the door to my room. I laid Viktoria on the bed, take off her shoes and pull the covers over her. Then without thinking of showering I collapse on the mattress beside Viktoria.

"Rose? Rose!" a scream woke me up from my sleep.

"Huh? What?" I sat up in bed only to fell right back down. My whole body is in pain. My back and my face feel swollen!

"Ohmygod Rose! Your face!" a voice shrieks. I turned around to see none other than Viktoria, gaping at me.

I gasp, "_Viktoria_? What—how?" then I remember last night. Instead of hunting strigois like usual, I ran into Viktoria. She was being attacked by group of strigois and lucky for her, I was there to safe her. She is perfectly fine…though I can't say the same for myself.

"There's blood on your face, Rose! Ohmygod I'm so sorry! I was so scared—I thought—" then she was hugging me.

I hug her back, "It's alright. It's the stain from last night. I was so tired I didn't even bother cleaning myself." I slowly stood up, and with Viktoria's help I was able to make it to the bathroom.

"I will be fine." I told her when I notice she was crying. "I just need to clean up. We'll talk later." she nods and I closed the bathroom door.

Jesus! Don't I look terrible! My hair can easily be mistaken for a bird nest and my face! Just below my right eye was a dark, purple bruise. There's a blood stain on my nose. And my makeup from last night was all messed up. I decided that if I want to stay sane, I better not look in the mirror.

I strip off my dress and step into the steaming water.

I'm sitting on my bed with Viktoria, who just cleaned herself up after I finished.

"So—" I start but Viktoria cuts me off.

"No, first I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you last time. You were right. I'm so sorry Rose. And because of me, you got hurt." She sobs.

"Don't blame yourself, Vik. It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. Just remember it and don't go around messing with strigois again, alright? I'm worry about you." I hug her.

She sobs into my shoulder, but nods.

Since Viktoria hadn't brought it up, I guess the news that I went missing hadn't reached her yet. Good, so I won't have to explain myself.

"What are you doing here anyway?" And she _has_ to bring it up.

I shrug, "Just having a vacation—well not really I'm just uhh…here to see my father." I said.

"Here in Bane? But I thought he lives in a penthouse in Baia…" she said.

"Yeah well umm… I'm on my way there. I just got tired and I…decided to stay here for a few nights." I explain quickly.

"Oh." Was all she said. I'm quite sure she has a lot more questions like 'Why were you wearing a dress like _that_ last night if you were just passing by…" etcetera, etcetera… Good, because I'm not really sure how many more lies I can tell before she finds out the truth.

"Anyway, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm leaving Bane today anyway. I can drop you off on my way to see Abe." I offer.

She nods, "Alright."

Later we were on the train to Baia. We talk a bit. I asked her how her family was doing. You see, I didn't bring Dimitri up once because his family still doesn't know that he was turned back. They thought he was dead—well strigoi and that pretty much consider as dead to them. And I want Dimitri to be the one to delivers the good news to his family himself.

She told me Olena is a lot better. (Than she was when she first found out about her son) and Yeva is…just being Yeva. Sonya and Karolina are both fine. But Karolina is quite busy taking care of her children, Paul and Zoya.

I listened to her is silence. I'm not sure what to say. I miss all of them; they are like my real family. But I'm not sure how I'm suppose to act around them now…now that Dimitri and I are no longer together. A wave of pain went through my heart, and I squeeze my eyes shut to keep myself from thinking more about him.

When I open my eyes, Viktoria is staring at me—she seems to notice my pain. She opens her mouth to ask me something but then shut it, and opens it again, "Are you alright, Rose? You seem…sad." She said softly.

I took a deep breath and smile at her, "No, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." And that was the end of our conversation. We sat in silence until the train comes to a stop at Baia.

We got off and took a cab to the Belikov's house.

When we pulled into the driveway I feel my heart starting to beat faster. Nothing has changed since the last time I was here. Well nothing except for the snow piling in front of the house. I pay the driver and we got off.

Before we could knock, the door opens revealing a very worried-looking Olena. When she saw Viktoria she pulls her into a big, long hug. Then she says something to her in Russia and soon they were both in tears. I feel like a stranger standing there, watching them. Finally, when they pull away Olena saw me. She blinks once and the next thing I know, she was hugging me; I hugged her back and then, I was crying. Everything I have been through for the past month, all the emotions and pain…it all came out—not in forms of words but tears. Olena just hugs me and pats my head. After a while, we pulled apart and I smile at her.

"My dear, Roza. I have missed you." She says.

"I missed you to Olena." I smile.

"Rose was the one who saved me mother…she fought all those strigois and—she even got hurt!" Viktoria sniffles.

Olena's eyes widened. "Oh Roza! Thank you so much for saving my Viktoria. I don't know what to say…I'm just glad you are both okay."

I smile, "Don't worry about it. She's like my sister. You guys are a family to me. I'd do anything for you."

Olena wipes away her invisible tears, "Well, would you like to come inside?"

"Oh it's alright. I'm just leaving." I said quickly.

"Well that's just too bad! I just baked some cookies…" she starts.

"I would love to stay but…I have to go. I'm on a business trip here." I smile weakly, hoping she would believe me.

She just nods understandingly, "Alright then. Just stop by anytime. You are always welcome here."

And with that I left, for the first time in a long, long time. I feel warm inside. I feel…loved.

**Dimitri's POV**

I miss her. I miss my Roza. That's all I can seem to think about lately. If I could just go back in time and undo what I did…what I said—those hurtful things I said to Roza… what wouldn't I give to feel her in my arms again…

"—_she's just a teenager!" _

"_Dear god! She must be terrified!"_

"_I heard there were four strigois!" _people were murmuring about something as I was walking around the campus, doing my shift. I didn't really pay any attention until a name caused me to stop dead in my track.

"_Her name was Viktoria Belikov."_

And then I was running, to where people were gathering.

"Excuse me, what happened? What happened to my sister?"

They turn around and look at me, "Oh! It's him. He's her brother,"

"Yes." I said impatiently, "So can anyone tell me what happened?"

"Don't worry, guarding Belikov. Your sister was attacked by strigois but lucky for her someone saved her. She is fine." I sigh in relief. I wonder who this someone is… I owe his or her my life.

"I'm not really sure who saved her but she's quite famous amongst the strigois as she's a strigoi-hunter…" she explains, "They call her _Bloody Rose_…"

I froze.

**Ta-daa! Okay i know! Cliff hanging! Don't kill me! :) I will update soon! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**

**Love, Prim! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Surprise

**Chapter 8: ****The Surprise**

"_Don't worry, guarding Belikov. Your sister was attacked by strigois but lucky for her someone saved her. She is fine." I sigh in relief. I wonder who this someone is… I owe his or her my life. _

"_I'm not really sure who saved her but she's quite famous amongst the strigois as she's a strigoi-hunter…" she explains, "They call her Bloody Rose…"_

_I froze. _

***Dimitri's POV***

No it couldn't be! Bloody Rose—Roza? _My_ Roza? A strigoi-hunter? This is getting too much!

I quickly mutter 'thanks' to the people and before I know what I was doing, my feet are taking me back to my room.

As soon as the door slams shut behind me I was searching for my phone. Where is it? I look in the drawers of my desk—oh there it is. Without thinking I dial my house number.

A voice picked up on the fourth ring, "_Hello?_"

"Mama?" I said quickly.

The line went silence. And then it just hits me. My family doesn't know I was changed back into a dhampir yet! They thought I was dead… Shit!

"Is this a_ joke_?" Olena's voice shook slightly.

"No…Mama I have to tell you something…" and then I told her everything. But leaving the mess between me and Rose out.

"Oh Dimitri!" And then she was crying. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes as well. And then she starts lecturing, "You have no idea what you put me through! Don't you ever do that—don't you _ever _leave me again! Do you understand me, Dimitri?" she sobs.

I smile, my mother's back. "Yes, mama."

On then end of the line, I could here voices screaming and crying as my mother told the rest of the family the good news.

"Dimka!" It was Karolina. "Oh god! I'm so happy you are back! I love you, brother." I could here smile in her voice even though she's crying.

I can feel tears slowly falling from my eyes now, "Love you too sister."

"Oh my god! Dimka! Thank god you returned to us!" that was Sonya.

"Uncle Dimka!" it was Paul and Zoya. Their voices gave me a huge grin.

"Hey guys" I said, "Where's Viktoria?" I asked, still worried about what happened—well _almost_ happened to her last night.

"She's in her room; Olena already went to her with the news." Karolina explains.

Soon as those words left her mouth, there was a screaming from somewhere behind and soon followed by, "Dimka? DIMKA!" and _that_ is Viktoria.

"Viktoria!" I replied.

"Ohmygod! I can't believe it's you! Oh Dimka!" and Viktoria was crying.

I smile but then I remembered the purpose of calling in the first place. "Vik…I heard about what happened last night…" I trailed off.

Viktoria went silent. Not even the sound of her sobbing escaped.

"Viktoria…you are my sister, and I would die if anything happens to you. I'm just really relieved that you are safe. Tell me what happened." I said, my voice serious.

Finally after a long silence, she said, "It was dark and there's this guy I just met, Denis. He sounds like a good guy so I agreed to meet—"

"_Sound_ like a good guy? Oh please don't tell me you've never met him before and you already agreed on a date with him" I plead.

"No…not really. I talked to him once"

"Talked to him once? What—on the phone?" I snap, don't get me wrong I'm not trying to hurt her feelings. It just that I'm that kind of brother who feels very protective of his sister.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I made a mistake and I already learned my lesson." She snaps back.

I inhale to calm myself down, it's not Viktoria who I'm mad with, but it is that fucking bastard, Denis.

Viktoria probably noticed my silence so she quickly changed the topic.  
>"But don't worry, Dimka. I was lucky, Rose was in the area and she heard me screaming and…well came to my rescue."<p>

I froze. So it's her. It's really _Roza_…

"There were four strigois, Dimka. _Four_, strong strigois. And Rose just came rushing in to help me. I feel so guilty because well she was hurt—"

"Is she okay? How badly hurt is she?" I cut her off, my whole body went rigid at the thought of my Roza hurting.

"I think so…she got kick in her back and her face. Her right eye was bruised. And well…I think they broke her nose…"

Pain and anger went through my body. Pain for her, for my Roza hurting and anger towards those strigois that hurt her and well…myself. If I had told her the truth, none of this would have happened.

"What do you mean, you think so? Is she…is she there?" I asked, hopefully.

"She was… here yesterday, right at our doorsteps. But…she left quickly after making sure I got home safely." Viktoria explains.

I slap my forehead, "But she _was _there in Baia?"  
>"Well she was in Bane, but then after rescuing me, she came to Baia. Oh and she said…quote, '<em>Just having a vacation—well not really I'm just uhh…here to see my father'<em>"

"That's a lie" I can easily tell.

"You think I'm lying?" Viktoria sounds offended.

"No, what Rose said. It was a lie." I said blankly, "She wasn't there to see her father. In fact, she wasn't there to see _anyone_."

"What? But _why _would she lie?" Viktoria asked in curiosity.

There's one thing that's still bothering me, "Viktoria…is Rose and this Bloody Rose, the strigoi-hunter…the same person?"

"Yea I think so. I heard the strigois calling her that… And hey! What the hell is Rose doing, hunting strigois instead of celebrating your return at the academy?" Viktoria asked.

"How I wish that was what we're doing. Instead of her hunting strigois and getting herself hurt." I murmured.

"What do you mean? And there's something off about—Uh Dimitri? Yeva wants to speak to you…" and then I can hear my grandmother telling everyone to leave the room.

"Hello, gram—"

"What did you do, child?" she asked sternly. Oh god…she knew. Yeva is said to have visions…and I'm afraid her new vision is about me and Rose.

So I don't see any point in lying to her, "It's for the best…I don't—I can't hurt her anymore than I already did while being a strigoi" I shudder at the memory of me drinking and treating her like my personal blood whore.

"So you act like a coward. Instead of telling her you love her. Telling her how sorry you are by loving her more than ever. You pushed her away. So you won't have to deal with the pain that might come. Just like a coward…" Yeva scold.

I was about to argue, tell her that I'm not a coward. But a tiny voice whisper in the back of my mind, _aren't you_? Sure, I feel terrible and I blame myself for everything I did to her as strigoi but why did I push her away? Why was I the first to reject her? _Because you're afraid she would reject you. Afraid that she won't forgive you for what you did to her. _

"…Afraid that you will be hurt…" Yeva finished.

I just realized how true that sounds coming from her mouth.

"Well you must know, son. That Rose has no anger or hatred towards you, _at all_. Of course, that was before you did what you did…" Yeva said lightly, "And the longer you let this go on, the worse it becomes. She could be getting herself hurt—even _killed_ right now by those strigois she's hunting. You can either sit around, moping for her loss, or do what's right. Be a man I always know you are, and go after her. Tell her you're sorry—tell her the _truth_. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Yeva said.

Those words slowly sank down into me, and at the moment I blame myself more than ever.

"I don't even know where she is…even if I do, I doubt she'll want to see me—or ever forgive me again." I confessed.

"You already know she was in Baia this morning. I don't think she could get away very far in this short time." My grandmother said wisely. "And that's the thing about love, Dimitri. You never know what's going to happen or where it'll take you. You just have to take every chance you get. Or you'll be left with nothing at all."

And then she hung up. And I was left alone with those meaningful words she just said echoing in my head.

***Rose's POV***

I've been walking down the streets and through alleys for almost two hours now And still, no sign of Abe. I never thought Baia was a huge town, until now.

It's almost nine in the evening and my legs feel like crap from all the walking. A sign, "The Blue Balloons Bar" caught my attention, it is an exclusive bar and it's new. Maybe I could go in and grab some drink without running into any trouble and then I could continue looking for my father. Yup, sounds perfect.

Just like the name, inside the bar is filled with blue balloons, blue lights and blue songs playing. Nice.

I made my way up to the bartender. "Cherry vodka please." I ordered, sitting on one of the stools. Soon, my drink arrived. I took the first gulp when I feel like the atmosphere around me is suddenly very crowded.

At the corner of my eye I saw a man in a dark suite sitting on the stool next to me, followed by group of men dressed all-in-black. I stiffened and keep my head down to avoid attracting any unneeded attention.

"The usual" he said casually to the bartender, who nods and hurry off with the order. There's something about the way he says it that makes it sounds casual but yet feels very…_threatening_ at the same time. Interesting…

Just like lightning speed, the waiter returns with his _usual_ drink. "Enjoy your drink, Mr. Mazur"

I gasp and turn around to stare at the man next to me, "Abe?"

Abe almost spill his drink when he saw me, his eyes widened in surprised, "Rose!"

We look at each other and then, at the same time, laugh. "Surprise seeing you here, old man." I smirk.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"See I've been searching the _whole_ town for you. And just when I decided to take a rest, you just… popped out of nowhere. If I had known…it would save me a _lot_ of trouble." I mumble.

"You were looking for me? Well, that's a surprise considering I've been searching the _globe_ for you." He muttered.

"Yeah I know that." He looks at me, confused. "Uh the reporter?" I remind him.

"Oh…" Abe nods, "_That_"

I roll my eyes, "Listen old man, I was looking for you for a reason—"

"Please don't tell me you ran away to look for me. Your mother is gonna kill me if so." He actually looks scared.

"No. But anyway now that I'm here…we need to talk." I said.

In less than five minutes we were in Abe's luxurious, black SUV, on the way to his penthouse. On the way there I told him the story about saving Dimitri and how he broke my heart and Lissa, who took his side.

Abe listens quietly but I can tell from the way his pale face is changing into the shade of a tomato, that he is trying _really_ hard to control his anger.

"So you see…there's not much left for me to stay for anyway." I end with a slight shrug.

Finally Abe could speak again, "I _will_ make him pay for hurting you. I can promise you that."

"No! Don't!" as much as I want to see Dimitri suffer, I'm worry about what Abe might do to him. If Dimitri will suffer, it will be because of me, no one else. "I just…I wanna leave the past behind. Like I said, I want a new beginning." Luckily, Abe didn't get a chance to response because the SUV has arrived at his penthouse.

A guy in a black uniform opens the door for us; Abe went out first and went straight through the door leading inside. I mutter 'thanks' to the chauffeur before following him.

If those kinda penthouses you have in your dreams are considered luxury. Abe's penthouse is _beyond_ luxury.

As soon as the elevator doors open, my mouth hung wide open and the only way to describe my expression is 'In awe'.

Everything—repeats _everything_ inside is either black or gold. Everything is simple—just like Abe himself, but yet really grand.

"Wow" was all I could say.

Abe grins widely, "I'm glad you think so. Now, why don't I show you to your room?"

"I'm staying here?" I asked, overwhelmed.

"What a stupid question, of course! Where else would you go?" he sounds amused.

"Uh nowhere?" I answer dumbly; the only thing in my mind right now is the excitement of seeing my room.

He laughs and led my further inside. Then after a moment, we came to a stop in front of a black door with a gold door knob. He gestures for me to open it. I did, happily.

The room is beautiful! Just like everything else, the furnitures are black and gold. A huge, King size bed with gold covers stood in the middle of the room. I'm definitely having a good night sleep tonight.

"Alright then, it's late I'll let you get some rest." Abe said from the door.

I walk over to him to close the door but then I remember something, "Old man, please promise me you won't do anything to Dimitri."

He actually looks disappointed! God, I shouldn't have told him!

All he said was, "We'll talk in the morning. It's late and it has been a long day for both of us."

I guess that will have to do, I don't really think Abe is the type of guy who sneaks out after midnight to hurt his daughter's ex boyfriend. Somehow that thought gave me comfort.

"Okay, goodnight dad." I smile at him.

He seems taken by surprised but then he quickly says, "Goodnight, Rose." Then he walked away.

If you think the bedroom is already beautiful, you should have seen the bathroom! As I step into the golden bathtub, I feel like Queen Cleopatra of Egypt. Yup, my fantasy is _that_ fabulous.

The soft pillow and warm blanket make me want to close my eyes and sleep more than ever. But I feel like it's been a while since I last checked on Lissa so before I could change my mind (or fell asleep), I quickly went into her head.

Lissa is with Christian, pacing around in her room. She looks…how do I describe an expression like that? Excited? Worry? Confused? Yeah well, let's just say all of those combined.

"Relax, Liss. Why don't you come and sit down with me?" Christian said from the bed.

Uh oh. Not good! But before I could pull out of her head, she said, "Not the time, Christian. I'm worry! It's been over five hours since Dimitri left for Baia! And I—"

_Wait! What? Dimitri is coming?_


	9. Chapter 9: The Midnight Plan

**Chapter 9: The Midnight Plan**

**Alright here's Chapter 9! It's a really short one (Really it's kinda like an introduction to the next chapter) But anyway i hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does.**

"_Relax, Liss. Why don't you come and sit down with me?" Christian said from the bed._

_Uh oh. Not good! But before I could pull out of her head, she said, "Not the time, Christian. I'm worry! It's been over five hours since Dimitri left for Baia! And I—"_

_**Wait! What? Dimitri is coming?**_

I was banging on Abe's door, "He's coming!" I keep shouting, over and over again.

Soon, the door opens revealing a very, tired looking Abe. "Huh?" he raised his brow.

"Did you hear what I just said? _Dimitri_ is coming!" I yelled.

Abe became wide awake at the instant. "_What? _And how do you know this?"

"I just checked in on Lissa and I heard her talking to Christian about it. Dimitri left over five hours ago! He must be close!" I shriek.

Abe had his cell phone out immediately, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"What? No! I thought we just agreed on not hurting him!" I shout.

Abe rubs his forehead in confusion but snaps his phone shut. "Well, what do you want me to do then?" he asked, defeated.

To be honest? I don't know. But when Abe said, 'he'll take care of it' I know _exactly_ what those words mean. And I'm worry for Dimitri. "Uh…how bout another plan?" I suggest hopefully.

He sighs, "Alright…I'll see what I could come up with." Then he went silent, lost in thoughts, I think.

Time passes slowly…then Abe's eyes brightened in excitement. "I know!" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, excited as well.

Abe moves closer, "you fake your death." He pretends to whisper like it's a huge secret.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, shocked. Of all the things I've thought of, _faking my death_ never once occurred to me.

"Calm down, it's not as bad as it probably sounds. Besides, I've done it before. And well…lets just say it works pretty well." He explains.

"Abe! You faked your death before?" I blurt out.

Abe looks…ashamed. But he answers anyways, "Yes. But it was a _long_ time ago. Before you were born…even before I met your mother…I was just what—twenty five or something? And I had to fake my death to avoid…my gambling debts." My eyes widened, "And it works perfectly." He adds quickly, seeing my reaction.

I nod, "Well, as crazy as that might sounds, I think it might work." I said, still can't believe I agreed to that, but hey! What other choice do I have? Besides, it might actually work! Considering the way Abe has all the sources and connections to the moroi society, the news are more likely to travel fast.

"Alright then." Abe said simply.

"We just have to hope the news would reach Dimitri's ears before he arrived…so he would give up and return to the academy." I said.

Abe nods in agreement, "I'll see what I can do in the morning. But before that…we must come up with a plan of how you…you know, _die_…" Abe told me.

"Speak your mind, old man." I grin.

"Hmm…well I guess we could go for…drowning." He suggests.

"Drowning? _Drowning?_ You can't be serious! And where does that leave me and my reputation?" I asked, offended. There's _no_ way the badass Rose Hathaway is going to die drowning. Ugh.

Abe laughs, "I guess you have a point there."

We discussed for five minutes and finally came to a conclusion that I will die saving a little boy that reminds me of Dimitri, who was being attacked by group of strigois. I managed to save the boy but I was captured. A few hours later, Abe's men broke into their hideouts only to find my body, already dead.

"I sound like a dramatic actress..." I comment, "But it'll do."

And then I let Abe, who looks like he might fell asleep right there, returns to his bedroom.

I made my way back to my room, I'm not sure how Dimitri's going to reacts… but he made his choice and if I want to have a chance of starting a new life, I have to make sure he _is _convinced that I'm gone. I can't live my life, knowing that he no longer loves me, but at the same time…is somewhere out there! Looking for me, coming back…to haunt me, to hurt me all over again. I don't know why he decided to come look for me this time, but it definitely wasn't for himself…and that's pretty much all I care about.

The grandfather clock somewhere in the penthouse strikes twelve. It's midnight, the time when the world is in absolute darkness. I lie on my bed, fully awake. And I let myself wonder, what tomorrow morning and its early sunlight will bring.

**Dun-dun-daa! So what do you think of Rose and Abe's plan? I promised it would be different, didn't I? :D **

**Well i have the future chapters plotted. Things will start to get intense! **

**Thanks for reading my story! And don't forget to review! Everyday i wake up happy, knowing that i would get to read your inspiring reviews :) **

**xox, Prim**


	10. Chapter 10: The Realization

**Chapter 10: The Realization**

**AN PLEASE READ: Okay so from the reviews, some of you don't really like the idea of Rose faking her death. But I already had some ideas about the future chapters that continue from THAT decision. So, if you would give it a try? And if you still don't like it i promise i'll change it. This one is another short chapter written in Dimitri's POV. What do you think? Will he believe it? And what will he do? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. It all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

I'm sitting on a train, staring out the window; the train is going really fast, causing everything outside to pass in a blur. Its one more hour until we arrive in Baia. Every nerve in my body is jumping excitedly at the thought of finding Roza…

Its early in the morning for humans, therefore the train is in an absolute silent. Every single passenger is still asleep. There are only two sounds in the train; the passengers' breathing (more like snoring) and the low sound from the main television.

The reporter keeps going off about some random charity event… I am tired but the excitement keeps me wide awake all night. But right now, my eye lids are starting to get heavy—and something on the television caused me to be wide awake.

It's Abe—for god's sake,_ crying_ Abe! Has this world gone mad?

I listen carefully to the story he has to tell.

"I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe _she_ is gone! My little, Rosemarie…" Abe sobs loudly. The reporter then asked him to tell her what happened, "Well you see, my daughter—she was in love with this guy. _He_ then broke her heart like it was _meaningless_—" Abe looks at something over the camera and stops dead. "_Anyway_, she was walking down the alleys alone at night...you see my Rosemarie is new to this town, so she doesn't know which_ territory_ she mustn't crossed…" he wipes away his invisible tears. "She saw a helpless, young boy who reminds her of _him,_ being attacked by group of stri—_bad_ guys. There were altogether eight of them. Eight! For god's sake! How could a teenage girl like her stands any chance against them?" Abe choked on his words, "But like I _said_ before. The boy reminds her of her _ex-_lover therefore she—knowing that she doesn't stand a chance—went running to save the little boy!" Abe said in barely a whisper, "Anyhow, my daughter managed to save the boy…but she was captured by those, _disgusting_ men… About half an hour later, the news reached me and I sent some of my men into their hideouts. But—but… they only found her body." Abe hides his face in his hands. And just like that the news end.

I sat frozen the whole time and when it seems like forever has passed, I yelled in agony, "NO! NO, my Roza CANNOT BE DEAD!" I punched the window next to me, causing a loud, crashing noise that woke almost half the train up. The people looks at me—terrified, kids screaming and wives hustled closed to their husbands—who stare at him like he's gone crazy.

The train slows down to a stop at their destination and people hurried out. I refuse to go anywhere. I just sat there and thought about what I just heard.

How is this possible? How could Roza be gone? What am I going to do?

My cell phone rings, it's Lissa. But I don't even bother answering it. How could I? And even if I did, what would I tell her?

Suddenly, a lesson I once learnt came back to me; _never believe it, unless you've seen for yourself._

I think about it thoroughly, earlier when Abe had told the world about the news…there was something off about him. The way he seems to highlight the word '_he_' every time like he's been expecting me to be listening. And since when did he—anyone call Roza _little_ or _Rosemarie_ without getting themselves punched? And when he seems to be going off topic in the beginning—when he was blaming _you_, a voice in my head said—he glanced behind the camera, right? At first I thought he was looking at the camera man but what if…what if it was Roza? What if it was Roza who scold at him about getting off topic...or maybe for blaming me? Because after that Abe started to get to the point.

Another reason that seems to be convincing me that Roza can't be dead is the fact that I have so much faith in her…I've seen—I've trained her myself. Therefore I know she is able to take down a whole lot of strigois without…without anything more serious than bruises…

"Excuse me, sir. The train is leaving so…if you want to get out at this station…" the attendant hints for me to get out.

I stood up and thanked her before leaving. I got out to a familiar train station that reminds me of home. As I step outside, I realized that it's snowing. For some reasons I don't feel cold anymore. I could barely feel anything but the hollow in my chest. I feel empty and alone. Is this the way Rose felt before? When I told her my love for her has fade? I didn't know until now, how painful it feels. Because this feeling isn't like…a dagger jabbing through your heart. It's worse. Because a dagger in your heart means you could still _feel_ something. But this? It's absolutely nothing. I'm like…an empty shell.

Then it occurs to me, did I hurt her that much? _That_ much that she has to pretend to be dead just to avoid me…? The thought sent wave of pain to my heart. Whatever the reason is that Roza did this—yes, I believe she is still alive…I don't know why maybe because it just hurts too much to think otherwise—I will not stop looking for her or even believe that she's really gone, until I see for myself. Until I find her body…

That thought made me do something I never would have done…I left the train station, heading to see Abe.

**Alright! Well sorry it's short, the next one I think will be the longest chapter so far because Rose will do something that is very unexpected! And I'll give you a hint that they'll finally meet again! But how's that possible and what's going to happen? That's a secret...*hint hint***

**Also, the thing is tomorrow i'm having a family vacation and I'll see if I have time to update before i go...if not, i will be back on the 8th (Sunday)**

**Thank you so much for reading! And i appreciate all your reviews and suggestions! I will try to improve my story so that we all could have fun!**

**Lots of love,  
>Prim xx <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Relief

**Chapter 11: Relief**

**AN: OHMYGOD FINALLY! I've been trying to upload this chapter since Monday and i wasn't able to! Well anyway what matters is it's here now! I hope you enjoy it and sorry to keep you all waiting! (Blame the computer!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

****Rose's POV****

"What was _that_ about?" I asked Abe as soon as we got into the car.

He smiles apologetically; "Sorry couldn't help myself" he shrugs.

I shook my head, "Next time, old man. _Do_ think before you call me 'little girl', eh?" I scold.

"Well I have to make it sounds real! And when parents are in a horrible pain like losing their daughter, they don't really think." Abe argues.

I just laugh and then decided to check the bond, when I only feel worry and sadness coming from Lissa I supposed Dimitri already told her about the news…

I lay my head back against my seat and let myself relax. I did the right thing, I try to convince myself. But a part of me is telling me that what I did—was too much. If it was Dimitri in reverse and I found out that he was dead…I would—I think I would follow him shortly. But then again, _he_ is the one who made me do this, I remind myself. If he hadn't said what he had…we would be having such a great time together.

"So, what are you planning to do next?" Abe asked, distracting me from my reverie.

"I'm not really sure…but I can't stay—" I stop when Abe gave me _the_ glare.

"And why not?" he asked.

"You know, since you were the one who announced my uh—supposed-to-be death. In the future—_near_ future—I wouldn't be surprised if Dimitri, Lissa or _Janine_ decided to pay _you_ a visit." I said, "And unless you haven't already figured out, I don't wish to be around when they _do_ so."

Abe is clearly amused, "Well, damn. The least you could do is warn me that your mother might be coming so I could—"

I guffawed, "Ha! Don't tell me you are afraid of mom"

Abe gave me an _'are you insane'_ look, "_Everyone_ is afraid of your mother, Rose."

I continue laughing, "Gee, and here I thought _you_ were the fearless mafia father."

Abe just shook his head in defeat.

"Oh and for the record, old man. I prefer the 'sensitive' you to this _mafia-daddy_ you" I joked and Abe sighs.

We arrived at his penthouse and I went to my room to pack my stuff. I was almost done when the bell to the penthouse rings.

I heard Abe's footsteps as he walked passed my room to get the door. Shortly afterwards followed by a voice that sent chills through my body, a voice that froze me right where I was standing…a voice I would recognized anywhere. _Dimitri_.

I heard Abe's sharp intake of breath, so I supposed he's as shocked to see Dimitri as I was. But unlike me, Abe soon recovered.

"Guardian Belikov. What a surprise." Abe said coolly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Mazur" Dimitri said politely, and then his voice turns into a whisper, "I heard about the news…"

I'm sweating all over. What am I gonna do? I slowly peek out of my room, luckily Dimitri has his back to me, his dark hair hung loose behind his shoulder, I could feel tears stinging my eyes, seeing him like this brought back so much memory. Not the time, Rose! A voice I my head whisper furiously. I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and to my relief, I caught Abe's attention. I wave frantically as if saying _'get him out of here so I can escape!_' Thanks to Abe's smartness, he understood.

"Why don't we talk about it in my office?" Abe suggested. And with that they both walk away in the other direction. I almost scream in relief. Quietly, I closed the door and quickly grab the rest of my clothes and shoved them in my duffle bag.

In less than a minute I'm finished. I poke my head out and to my relief, the room was clear. Running with lightning speed, I got to the elevator in less than two seconds. As soon as the elevator doors shut, all my worries came back. I don't think it's very smart of me to leave Abe alone with Dimitri. What if Abe—NO! He couldn't—he wouldn't! He promised. It's too late to worry now anyway so I just pray that my—uh what did I call him again? Oh, right, mafia-daddy—would keep to his promise. Somehow, that thought doesn't relax me a bit.

As soon as I'm out on the streets again, I feel overwhelmed by so many emotions! First of all, Dimitri is in there! For god's sake! It's _Dimitri_ in there. It didn't occur to me until now how much I've missed him. His voice, his sexy, Russian accent and oh, his familiar scent of aftershave. All I want to do is to go back in there and confront him, let him take me back to the academy—let him take me anywhere, just so that I could be close to him—but I know that would be a bad, _bad_ idea. So instead, I got on a taxi and try to calm myself down.

After taking a few deep breaths, I can concentrate on what I am going do again. I can't risk being here any longer given I am in a great risk of Dimitri finding me. As soon as he exits those double doors of the building, I know he'll spot me. And I know him well enough to know that he'll chase after my taxi if that's what he has to do to get me.

And then just like that, an idea popped into my head.

I bend forward and tell the driver our next stop. He nods and I lean back just in time to feel the car speeding away.

****Abe's POV''**

I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to show up here! After what he did to Rose, my face should be the last sight he wants to see! But here he is, sitting in my office, looking comfortable in my couch. It just confused me.

"What is it, Belikov?" I got straight to the point without even bother trying to be polite.

He flinches, but soon composed himself, "I'm here about Rose…"

"What about her?" I snapped. You know I'm not usually _mean_ to people, but this guy here hurts my daughter—put her through a living hell—there's no way I'm letting him go easily.

He didn't look me in the eyes, "The news, she can't—she can't be gone—"

"—well she _is. _Rose is gone. Thanks to _you,_ who made her runaway in the first place." I cut him off.

Dimitri looks as if he's on the verge of tears, "I know that I hurt her. And there's not a day that I don't regret what I did. But she can't be gone…I don't—I don't believe it." He didn't sound at all hopeful to me, just desperate.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, sounding somewhat amused.

"Faith…" he starts, "I have faith in her—those strigois…I know she must have been able to take care of them. I just _know._" He said, even though he's sitting right here, it's as if his mind is really far away.

Well that clearly isn't what I've been expecting. "Oh?" was all I said.

"I know, Mr. Mazur, that you probably hate me for what I did to Rose, I don't blame you, because I also hate myself. But…if it's not too much to ask—I would, I would want to tell her the truth…" the last part came out barely a whisper.

The truth? What truth…? But that's not what came out of my mouth next, "Well don't you think it's a little bit _too late_ for that?" I asked; sarcasm laced my voice like poison.

"No, if I could just see her body—talk to her. I think she'll hear me…somehow." Dimitri seems hopeful for the first time.

Oh no, that was even more unexpecting. "I'm sorry, what are you _saying_?" I asked even though I already understood.

"I'm asking you if I could see Rose—her body?" Dimitri said patiently, like he could say it thousand more times if that's what it takes.

"No." I said quickly without thinking, then I realized that it was a mistake. He might get the idea that Rose was still alive. But is he that clever? I didn't want to risk it and find out. "What I meant was, no her body isn't here. It's umm—what do you call it—being examined?" I managed to say it without looking suspicious.

Dimitri nods slowly as if he's trying to process what he just heard, "Examine? For what? I thought you said she was killed by the strigois." He flinched at the word 'killed'.

"Yes, of course I said that. But still—it's their process to examine dead bodies. It's written in the law…" I silently swore at myself, I'm getting off topic and I hope I don't sound stupid.

Dimitri said nothing for a while, like he's lost in thoughts. Then he seems to remember the purpose of him risking his life coming here in the first place so he asked, "When's the funeral?"

Shit!

"I haven't decided yet." Dimitri seems confused by my answer, "it's too painful to accept that she's really gone and think of anything further…" I said blankly.

Dimitri nods, "I understand…" somehow I doubt it.

"If that's all, I'm afraid I have somewhere to be…" I hint.

Of course Dimitri understood, he stood up, "Thanks for your time, Mr. Mazur." He was about to walk out the door when he turned around, "And for what it's worth, I really am sorry for the pain I've caused Rose." For some reasons, I can't seem to understand, he really looks sorry. I can literally see pain reflects in his brown eyes.

I nod, "I understand your pain." My voice softens down a tone. As much as I want to kill him for hurting Rose, I feel like I can see pain whenever he mentions Rose's name. Like it's a dagger through his heart. Is it possible that after all he had said to Rose, he still feels something for her? Something that he only realized after she's gone? And Rose, I don't think she's over him, or ever will be. Whenever she mentions Dimitri, tears glisten in her eyes. It's true I don't know her that well, but I know enough to know that Rose isn't someone who gives her heart away easily. True, she messed around all the time but when it comes to love, she takes it even more seriously than her career as a guardian—and that is consider a _lot._ Before Rose told me that Dimitri broke up with her, I thought they were going to get marry, I thought they were soulmates. And to be completely honest? I still think they are. I remember my time with Janine. Rose was just like her mother; stubborn, bad-ass and not to mention, complete mind-blowing. Sure, we've gone through some rough paths, but at the end of the day, we love each other more than anything. And love always makes everything alright. So that's the reason I asked him the next question, "Do you still love her?"

He froze in his steps. Dimitri didn't turn to face me but I can see him giving a small nod. Then he was out of the room before I could respond.

I just stood there, phone in my hand but for the first time, Abe Mazur doesn't know what to do.

****Rose's POV****

It's almost seven in the evening when the taxi came to a stop in front of a familiar looking house. I paid the driver and got out, my duffle bag slung over my back. As soon as the taxi drove away, out of sight, I walk to the door and give it a light knock.

Nothing.

I knocked again, a little louder and faster this time—still, nothing.

I guess nobody's home. I'm about to turn around when I hear someone running towards the door. I stopped and a second later the door opens to reveal Oksana, a ladle in her right hand.

"_Rose_?" She practically yelled. And then before I could respond, I was in her arms. "Ohmygod Rose! But I thought—" before she could finished, Mark came running from somewhere inside the house, a look of alarmed written all over his face.

"Oksana—" he abruptly stopped as soon as he saw me. "Rose!" he said, just as loud as Oksana was before. And then he wraps his arms around Oksana, who is already hugging me.

Finally, when Oksana pulled away, I could see that she's been crying.

"Oksana?" I asked.

"I heard the news, I thought you were dead!" she sounds horrified.

I laugh, "Wow, I never knew I was _that_ special" there goes my cockiness again.

I swear that was a dead glare Oksana just gave me. I put my hands up in defeat. "I had to do it…" and then I told them the whole story.

Oksana and Mark listened very carefully and quietly. Oksana gasps and covers her mouth when we reached the part where Dimitri said _those_ painful words. "Oh god, Rose I'm so sorry…" she hugs me. And I feel myself crying. Asides from Lissa and the Belikovs, Oksana is the closest person I have to a family. So just knowing that she cares and loves me this much makes me cry.

"So you see that's why I had to do it. I didn't—I didn't think about how it will affect other people who cares about me back then and I'm so sorry." I said to both of them.

"We understand…" they both said and I feel my heart swells, I've never known how meaningful those two words could be, when spoken like you really mean it.

"But don't you think it's just…weird how all of sudden Dimitri claimed he doesn't love you? Two of you are…more than lovers. You both are like soulmates. Don't you think there might be a reason behind it?" Oksana said slowly, as if she's making sure to pick the right words.

I shook my head. "I've thought about that. I thought that…maybe it was because he still blames himself for what he did to me when he was a strigoi. I even asked him about it…" I trailed off.

"And…?" Oksana asked.

"He just said what he did to me as strigoi was awful and unforgivable, that he doesn't deserve me but that's not it. He just…doesn't love me anymore." I said, my voice seems far away. "His exact words were 'I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has…'"

For the first time, Mark spoke up, "That's not true. Sure, I mean love _does_ fade. But true love? True love is _too_ powerful to fade away that easily. And isn't that what you two have? True love?" Mark raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…see how wrong I was?" I said sarcastically.

"You said he told you what he did was unforgivable? That he doesn't deserve you? Well then that's it then! He just doesn't forgive himself. He blames himself…I guess this is his way of punishing himself." Mark said softly.

"But that's the point, isn't it? How could we love each other again if he doesn't even love or forgive himself?" I asked, "Besides, I told him over and over that it wasn't his fault. He doesn't listen to me."

After listening to our conversation, Oksana finally spoke up, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's not that easy. I mean, think of this situation in reverse. If you're in his place and you hurt someone you love so much like that—even if he forgives you—would you forgive yourself?" she asked in her calm voice.

Well I clearly haven't thought about that. If I was turned strigoi and I drank Dimitri's blood…_and_ enjoyed it. Once I was turned back, I would definitely be mad at myself. But does that mean I would tell Dimitri that I no longer love him? No, definitely not. In that case, I would tell him how much I love him…how sorry I am. So, why did Dimitri say those things unless he really means it? I honestly don't know. And it's too painful to think about it.

"I don't know." I told her, "But that's not what I'm here for." I quickly changed the subject.

They both sigh desperately.

"Why are you here then, Rose?" Oksana wonders.

I bit my bottom lip, "I need a favor." I said.

She seems to like the thought of helping me because she smiles and said, "Alright, but why don't we go and sit inside? I was just making a soup. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Oh, I guess that explains what the ladle was doing in her hand.

Five minutes later we were sitting around a small circle table. The smell of the tomato soup Oksana made was in the air, making my mouth waters.

"So what is it you need help with?" Oksana said after swallowing a spoon-full of soup.

I did the same, the soup was hot and it burns on my tongue, giving it a soft sting. "Well, when I told you I want a fresh start, I mean it. But you know I can't really do that and risk people noticing me—since to them—I'm dead."

Oksana nods in understanding, "But I still don't know where I come in to the picture."

"Okay, so since you're a spirit-user, I wonder if maybe you have a spell to…change my appearance?" I asked hopefully.

Realization settled in her eyes. "Oh!" she said, "Well I guess that's reasonable."

I smile.

"Yeah, I do have one spell. Although it's quite powerful, it has its limit. This spell can only changes your 'outer' appearance like your outer skin meaning your face, your hair, your skin tone and even your lips. But it is believed that your eyes are like the windows to your soul, therefore it won't change—it can't be."

Oksana excuses herself from the table and went upstairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked.

"I'm not really sure what to do with my life anymore, Mark. But I can't do nothing, especially now that I know Dimitri's looking for me. The news clearly didn't stop him from wanting to find me. So, yes I think I want to do this." I shrug.

Mark opens his mouth to replies but Oksana returns before he had the chance.

Oksana was holding something in her hand; she brought it up on the table and unclenched her fist to reveal a necklace. It's beautiful! The chain is silver with a small, silver ball hanging from it. But there's something about the silver ball…like there's some sort of shining aura around it.

"It's spirit." Oksana said as if answering my unspoken question. "Like I said before, this is a very powerful spell; therefore if you wear it all the time without taking it off, it'll start to suck power from you. Not only you'll be weakened, but your appearance will start to change, making you look like your old self again. So I suggest you wear it during the day, when you go outside. And take it off at night while you rest, also giving the spirits a chance to restore its powers."

"Okay." I said, trying to take it all in.

Oksana gives me the necklace, "It is all yours." She smiles.

I decided to try it on later, so I put it in my jeans' pocket. We continue eating in a comfortable silence.  
>Once everyone is finished I offered to help her clean the dishes but she refused, saying it's late and I should go home. I said nothing; the truth is I don't have anywhere to go! She seems to notice my silent and figured it out.<p>

"Oh no! You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" she asked.

There's no way I'm taking anymore offer from her. She already helped me enough so I lied smoothly "No, I'm actually staying at a hotel not too far away."

"And what's with the duffle bag?" she asked curiously.

Dammit Rose! "Uh, well there's something valuable in here so I don't feel like leaving it in my room." I lied.

She doesn't seem to buy it but decided to let it go. I was relieved.

"Well, I better get going then, thanks for everything Oksana. And you too, Mark." I smile at them.

They walked me to the front door and before I leave Oksana spoke up, "Oh and Rose? It is true that this spell works with everyone's eyes. They will see the new you instead of Rose Hathaway. But do know that under your true love's gaze, he will see right through your soul."

I froze. Fuck! You see, Oksana, that's the whole point of this! So I could avoid Dimitri! She thought.

Oksana senses my panic and reassures me, "Don't panic. What I mean is that, _he_ will still see you as, your _new_ self but remember when I said, your eyes are the windows to your soul? Well, if he looks at you carefully, straight in the eyes. He _will_ be able to tell." She explains slowly, as if giving me time to registered it all in, "So you can avoid that by not looking him straight in the eyes. Maybe, just in case you run into him, wear a sunglass."

I nod, feeling slightly relieved.

"Thanks again, Oksana." I hug her.

"No problem" she smiles and hugs me back. "Please take care of yourself."

"And if you ever need anything, we're here for you." Mark said, making me feel loved.

I smile and waved at them before walking away, feeling like something heavy had been lifted off my shoulders. Now I only have on thing to worry about: find a place to sleep.

**There we go! :) How do you like it? I already have some ideas for Rose's new look, but feel free to speak your mind in the review session! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i had fun writing it. And please review! :)**

**Love, Prim**


	12. Chapter 12: The Chocolate Stain

**Chapter 12: The Chocolate Stain**

**AN: So here's Chapter 12! It might be a little weird...i don't know it's like i'm trying to say 'this' and then i can't seem to find the exact word! :/ but anyway i think it make sense...hopefully :) This is another introduction chapter to a greater adventure! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does!**

****Rose's POV****

I have to say, I'm rather impressed with my new look. The old Rose is hot but this new Rose? She's fierce.

So, last night after leaving Olena's house, I thought I would end up sleeping on some random benches. I was walking down the streets, looking really help _and_ hopeless when a car pulled up next to me. All the nerves inside my body were telling me to run, to get away but a _tiny_ part of me was curious.

And _thanks_ to my curiosity, I didn't have to sleep on the streets.

_**flashback**_

_This isn't good. Rose! This is a bad idea. For all you know, it could be Dimitri in there! Or worse, a strigoi looking for revenge!_ A voice whispers inside my head as soon as a black Range Rover pulled up besides me.

I should run, that would be a normal thing anybody would do if a mysterious car pulled up next to you in the middle of the night. But as you already know, Rose Hathaway is far from normal. Instead I just stood there and stare at the tinted car window.

My heart made a small thump, thump sound as the driver's window slowly rolled down revealing a very relieved-looking Sydney.

I heaved a sigh. "Sydney!" I practically scream.

"Rose! Dammit, get in the car." She hissed.

I was more than willing to do as told. I quickly grab my duffle bag—which I just noticed was dropped on the ground, instead of hanging behind my back—and jumped in.

As soon as I swung the door closed Sydney was yelling, "Rose! You could at least warn me about what you were going to do! Do you know how frightened I was—no I was _terrified_! Next time you decided to fake your death again, let me know first, it wasn't pleasant knowing someone you cared about _died_!" she inhale deeply after saying it all in one breath.

I was stunned for a minute by her outburst, "Whoa, Sydney. First of all, I'm sorry. I should have been more thoughtful and second—no offense, I'm really happy you are here and all but what the hell are you doing here?" I asked truthfully.

"Well, first, you are forgiven and second, Abe told me everything. God! That was like a call from heaven—_anyway_ he told me you had to run off again but he couldn't come with you. He said he was dealing with a greater problem—although I'm not really sure what he meant by that… So he was worried and he sent me to look for you, not to bring you back but just to 'take her someplace _sleep-able_'" Sydney quoted the last sentence with a funny look on her face.

So, Sydney's idea of a sleep-able place was an apartment in town, "It belongs to my granny, but don't worry she won't mind you staying—she won't even know you've been here,"she said. And as if answering my quizzical look she whispered, "_She's dead_." Turns out I had spent the night at her dead, grandmother's apartment. Talk about creepy!

But it was cozy, really. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. The first thing you see when you walked in is the kitchen. The fridge was stocked with foods, I bet Sydney knew I was gonna be staying here and she had made sure the apartment was ready for moving in. The wall is painted yellow pastel and there's a round, wooden table next to the window which is covered by granny-style white, laced curtains. Everything pulled off the word 'granny' really well except for the TV in one corner. The flat screen TV looks out of place comparing to other things in here so I supposed it was Sydney's doing.

Then there's another door leading to my bedroom. The interior is just like the living room. A four-poster bed stood in the center. And there's a floor-to-ceiling window revealing the beautiful sight of the mountain ranges. I guess this is where I'll be staying from now.

_**End of flashback**_

I had insisted on her staying together but she had waved me off, claiming she has works to do. So, I ended up sleeping alone. Not that I'm afraid of anything…

Back to the present, I'm standing in front of the floor-length mirror in the room, Oksana's silver necklace dangling on my neck.

I look at the mirror to see a drop-dead gorgeous woman staring back at me. She kinda reminds me of Catwoman. She has black hair, as black as the color of the midnight sky, styled into a stylist bob with a straight bangs. Her eyes are the same color of brown but instead of her old big ones, these are sharp—cat-like. She—or should I say _I?_—have high cheek bones with thin nose and lips. My used to be athlete body—was gone although my curves are still there. My tanned skin is now paled. And I look even slimmer than Lissa.

On the whole I look like a fierce moroi who had just landed a role as Catwoman. I have to say I'm rather impressed with my new look. The old Rose was hot, but this new me is fierce.

After looking at myself in the mirror over and over, I was sure no one could recognized me. It's eight in the morning and I decided to go into town.

I locked the door to my apartment and walked down the stairs. My room is on the third floor—the highest floor of this small building.

I got out of the main door and the cool wind hits my face, messing my straightly-combed bangs. What a way to start off the morning, I sigh.

Nearby was a small coffee shop with a few customers. Perfect, I thought as I made my way inside.

I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and went to sit by the window. Nobody looks at me like I'm any different from them, so I supposed the necklace is really working. I look out the window and see people hurrying out of their apartments as if they were going to be late for work if they don't. The bells on the door ring as new customers came in. I was just taking a sip out of my coffee when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see what the person wants—and choke, spraying my hot chocolate all over the person's shirt.

_Dimitri._

SHIT! What to do? Where's the door? No—too far away. Will he be able to catch me if I jumped out the window? Ohmygod Rose! Do something!—and then I practically slap my forehead. I totally forgot that to everyone else, I'm no longer Rose Hathaway. Well, blame my mind for going blank as soon as I saw Dimitri's face. I instantly relaxed. But not long before another realization hit me,

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" I said quickly and try to wipe the chocolate stain off his shirt with a napkin. "Dammit! I'm really sorry! I hope that shirt wasn't expensive—but of course I'll pay you if you—"

Dimitri laughs, and oh _god_…that laugh. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it." He reassures. "I was actually just wondering if you'd seen this woman?" then he held out a picture of me, it was taken at his house when we visited Baia last time. _Just perfect_, I swear in my head.

My mouth is hanging open, so I quickly snap it shut, "That's Rose Hathaway. Haven't you heard? She's _dead_." I said coldly.

He shook his head slightly, "I don't believe it…well at least not until I find her body."

"Well if you want to see her body, shouldn't you be at the hospital—or where is it they keep corpses?" I said as a matter-of-factly.

Again, he shook his head, "I don't know why I'm telling you this but…I actually just talked to Rose's father and there was something he said that made me think that maybe all of this is an act…" then he told me the story of his conversation with Abe, "He said her body was being _examined_. I don't really believe that… Since when do you examine Dhampir's bodies?"

Well damn, couldn't he just let it go? "You talked to her _father_?" I snickered, "Gee, you guys must be really close." I can almost hear sarcasm in my voice.

Dimitri doesn't seem surprise by my sudden change of mood. Instead he said, "Yeah…we were…"

By this point, Dimitri was sitting on the chair besides me, facing the window.

"Tell me about her…" I said softly. I honestly don't know what I'm doing or where I'm heading at, all I know is that I'm overwhelmed. First of all, the fact that Dimitri is here, he is _here_ sitting right next to me. Within my reach! Second, that he's looking for me. I mean it's true I ran away hoping that he couldn't find me, that he would leave me alone. But truthfully? Those are all lies. I still love him and there's always a part of me that wishes he would come for me, that he wouldn't give up on me like he said he had. And third, the way he looks at my picture…it's beyond words. I don't want to get my hopes up or anything but I swear the way he looks at my picture was like… like it was the only light in an absolute darkness. Somehow that thought sent a wave of warmth through my heart.

****Dimitri's POV****

I don't know what I'm doing or why I trust this woman so much since we just met five minutes ago. She is beautiful, _very_ beautiful—although it's nothing compare to my Roza—but that's not it. I think it's the way she moves and talks, the way her moods shift so easily, reminds me so much of Roza.

"Tell me about her…" she said in a small voice.

I smile sadly, "I can't think of a word to describe how…_special _she is."

I look up at her to see her reaction only to find her already staring at me. Our gaze met and she quickly looks away. Then she was smiling, "Seriously, Dimitri?"

I stiffened, "How do you know my name?" I'm pretty sure I haven't told her my name—rude, I know but that's not the point.

She stopped dead, "I…I know Rose. I met her last week when she first came here—"

I gasp, "Rose told you about _me_?"

She looks lost for word for a minute, "I didn't say it was good." she shrugs.

It doesn't matter. Rose talked about _me. _Does that mean somewhere deep down, she still care about me? Because if she doesn't, she probably wouldn't waste her time thinking—much less _telling_ other people about me…right?

****Rose's POV****

Alright, so that was a bad move. I totally forgot that I wasn't supposed to know his name. When he asked, I was still in shock so I told him I knew Rose. And that was just… unexpected.

"Rose told you about _me_?" Dimitri asked the expression on his face is somewhat disbelief.

Why is he so surprised? No, that's not the point—but why does he even _care_?

"I didn't say it was good." I shrug.

Dimitri was silent for a while, "You know…me and Rose we have a really… strong relationship. Our love was unbreakable. Nothing or no one could ever come between us—not even the rules. And it would still be that way if it wasn't for me…I…messed up. I was the reason she ran away, and if…if she's really gone, it'd be my fault too… Every single minute, I hate myself for what I did to her. But mostly…I hate knowing that she might—she _probably_ hate me. I know I sound selfish, given that I was the one who pushed her away at first but…if Rose hates me…I wouldn't—I couldn't imagine a life like that…"

Well, that's a lot to take in. Even for me. Honestly, I don't understand Dimitri. The last time we saw each other, he didn't want me, he pushed me away and now, he sounds like he really needs me—_No_, Rose. Remember; don't get your hopes up. I know you love him but just because he doesn't want you to hate him don't mean he loves you, I silently said to myself.

I sigh, this really isn't a topic I want to think—much less _talk_ about. So instead I change the topic, "Why are you telling me all of this? I mean, don't take it the wrong way but, do you even know me?" I asked.

Dimitri laughs, a humorless laughter, "How rude of me, I'm Dimitri Belikov and you are?"

"Ro—_wan_. Rowan. Rowan Venus." Well that was close, Rose. Lucky for me, he didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"That's a really nice name." he compliments and smiles lightly at me. My insides melt. I was about to smile and thank him when another horrible thought hits me. Is Dimitri flirting with me? That doesn't sound like a bad thing except for the fact that to him, I'm not Rose Hathaway. I'm this sexy and mysterious girl. That thought makes me sick to my stomach. Is he trying to move on? But…he was just being so sad over me a moment ago! Arghhh! I honestly don't get him anymore.

"Are you alright?" he tries to look me in the eyes but I avoid his gaze.

"Yes." Dammit Rose, this is not the time for jealousy. If you want to find out the truth, about how he really feels about you then you better get your head straight.

"You know what? I have an idea…" I trailed off. Dimitri looks at me curiously, his face forming a question mark. "If you want to find Rose, I'm the best help you could get."

He doesn't look so convinced, so I said, "Rose might or might not be dead. That I don't know. But if she _is_ dead, we could try and find her body together. It's hard to do it all alone. You see, like you said before, I don't believe that Rose's body is really being examined. They might do that in the normal, human world, but here in our world? No way. The Court doesn't give a shit about our well beings, well at least not to _Dhampirs_. Besides, they already know she was killed by those strigois, so what's the point of examining it any further?" I stop and took a deep breath, "So, if she_ is_ dead, it's possible that Abe's hiding her body somewhere—possibly, away from you. And here, I have a feeling that you won't stop looking until you find her, right?" he shook his head and I wish I could heave a sigh.

"So what do you say?" I asked, and then added hopefully, "let me help you."

Dimitri considers it for a minute and then asked, "But why? Why do you want to help me?"

Because I want to know how you really feel about me! I want to shout. There's a lot better chance of finding out how he really feels about me as Rowan Venus than to confront him about it. I've tried that once, didn't end so well. Instead I told him the first truth of the day, "Because I know exactly what it is like to lose someone you love…"

He looks at me curiously but again, I avoid his gaze. "Alright." He finally said.

And the decision is made. Together we are going on a hunt. We are going to find Rose Hathaway's body! I laugh silently; this _is_ going to be fun.

**Dun-dun-dahhhh! Alright, so they finally meet again! Luckily, for Rose, Dimitri hasn't noticed anything off yet. But in the future? Who knows? ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one Adrian will have a little role (because honestly i'm starting to miss him) :)**

**Well thank you for reading! And as always, don't forget to review!**

**xox **

**Prim**


	13. Chapter 13: SOS

**Chapter 13: S.O.S**

**AN: It's here! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been really busy with my family! We have friends visiting us all the way from Germany! Anyway, it's here and i hope you enjoy it! As always thank you so much to all of you who reviewed :) they really mean a lot! sooo...ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

****Rose's POV****

_Pick up the damn phone!_ I thought as I listen to the beeping sound over and over.

"Hello?" _Finally._

"Dad, there's an emergency." I said.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding alarmed.

"Well…I sort of ran into Dimitri this morning…" and I went on with the story from how I'm now Rowan Venus to how we are on a mission to find Rose—_my_ body.

"You guys are _what_?" Abe asked in disbelief.

"I—" I start, only to be cut off by Abe.

"Rose, my _lovely_ daughter. You know we don't _have_ a body." He sounds tired, I don't blame him. "_Unless_ you're counting the person talking on the phone with me right now."

"No, and that's not why I'm calling you." I confess, "You see, I'm suspicious. When I talked to him this morning, as Rowan, he seems to be hiding something. Something about his feelings for me. And that is a big deal to me. I need to find out." I told him about the way Dimitri looked at my picture and how he said I was special, smiling at the memory.

Abe was quiet for a while, I guess we were both lost in thoughts.

Finally, I broke the silence, "We need a plan. I promised Dimitri I would help him find…me." Somehow it's just weird to say that. "Oh! And for your information, it is likely that he doesn't believe I'm dead. He told me he won't let himself believe it until he finds my body." I said.

"What? That's—"

"_That _is what _he_ said, dad. I don't know maybe he _does _believe it but he just couldn't bring himself to accept it…just like me when he first turned strigoi and when he…" I stop myself, "let's just forget about that, kay? How bout we focus on what to do?"

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well…"

_Half an hour later…_

"Are you sure?" Dimitri asked for the third time, his eyes focused on me, "a warehouse?"

"_Yes_." I said, adjusting my black Ray Ban aviator nervously.

"So, the body is kept in there?" he asked, his voice distant.

"_Dimitri_. Did you listen to what I said at all?" I snap him out of his thoughts, "the _warehouse_ is just a meeting spot. By Friday's midnight the alchemists are going to deliver Rose's body to Abe, who will be meeting them there. It turns out Rose's body was taken by the alchemists to investigate…for some unknown reasons." To Abe and my surprise Sydney had agreed to help us out, without Abe having to threaten her at all. According to Sydney she will have a 'fake body' with her. I—well _Rowan_ is going to take Dimitri to the south of the warehouse. The delivering process will happen on the opposite side; therefore Dimitri would get a look—not a _too_ good look, but good enough to convinced him that our corpse is real.

Today is only Monday, the reason we've made it Friday is so that I could have some time with Dimitri…to figure things out. Not that Abe likes it much; in fact he hates the idea. 'It's too dangerous being that close to him' he had said. But of course, I talked him into agreeing. Actually, I wanted to have more time, but Abe refused to listen, 'it's this or nothing." He had scolded.

"Sorry." He shrugs carelessly. I frowned, since _when_ did Dimitri shrug carelessly?

But before I could say anything, he spoke up, "So where's this warehouse anyway?" he asked, his eyes far away.

"It's in this little town about four hours drive away from here." Again, I've chosen a town far enough for us to have a small talk in the car.

"Well then we better get going." He said.

Then it hits me, "Do you have a car?"

Dimitri laughs, "No, I thought you would have one. You are the one who knows it all, after all…" he smiles.

"Well crap." I sigh.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

As always, Dimitri always knows just how to save the day. About twenty minutes later we were on the road. Well, more like _in_ a black, Ford Escape speeding down the road.

It was Dimitri's idea to rent a car so according to him, "I'm the one who gets to drive." I hate the idea but there's really nothing I could do.

I'm sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the tinted window. It's almost dark; the sun is setting over the horizon. It's such a beautiful view and I wish we could enjoy it together. I look back at Dimitri with a longing deep in my heart, his eyes are on the road but I know he knew I was staring.

As if he read my thoughts, he turned around and said, "Staring is rude, you know?" he teased.

Feeling my cheeks flushed, I quickly look away, "Uh self-absorbed much?" I try to sound sarcastic. But damn! I'm in no mood for sarcasm.

He laughs, "You know you remind me of Roza sometimes…with all your mood swing and stuff."

Ouch, should I be offended? "Uh…I'll take that as a compliment." I said instead.

He laughs harder and my heart melts.

"So, Rowan, tell me about yourself." Said Dimitri.

Why? I wonder. He can't really be interested in Rowan…right? "What do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugs, "You know, the basic stuffs."

"Why do you want to know?" I asked bluntly.

His shocked face tells me that he was clearly taken aback, "Well, since you are going to be keeping my company for a few more days, I might as well get to know you. Besides, you seem like an interesting woman, Rowan."

Before I could think, I blurt out, "Are you flirting with me, Dimitri?"

And _that_ was when things started to get _really_ awkward.

I can hear the tires screeched even before the car stopped. A really stunned-looking Dimitri turned around and faced me.

"Was that a joke?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"No." _Ohmygod!_ What the hell am I doing? I'm practically screaming inside my head.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow which means he's _very_ amused. But he didn't answer my question instead he said, "It's a little too dark for a sunglass don't you think?"

Crap! I'm always afraid this conversation would come. But don't worry, I am prepared. "I have really sensitive eyes. I can't risk getting dusts in them." I managed to speak confidently.

Dimitri continues to look at me through the aviator. I could see my face reflects in his chocolate brown eyes. _Oh my__**! **_I'm trying really hard not to drool.

"Is that it?" he said lightly.

"Huh?" what is he talking about?

"Is that why you decided to help me?" he asked as he looked away.

My head is slowly trying to process what he'd just said. First, I asked him if he likes me—if he's flirting with me and then he asked if that's why I'm here—"No! Crap! Don't take it the wrong way Dimitri!" I almost yelled in panic. Shit! Another bad move, Rose! Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

For some reasons, he relaxed. "Good. Because just so that we're clear, I don't think of you that way…I mean I don't think of _anyone_ that way, no one but Rose." I feel a grin creeping on my face but afraid that he will notice, I quickly put on a straight face. "Crystal clear." I murmured, secretly smiling to myself.

The next two hours passed by in complete silence. Not that kind of comfortable silence but a very awkward one indeed. And for some reasons, the quietness is making me really sleepy.

Before I knew it, I was somewhere…dull. Yes, dull is the word alright. I look around at my surroundings. The sky is gray and there are clouds everywhere. It looks like it might rain any moment. I look down at myself; I was wearing a black gown, standing in the middle of a flower-less meadow, the angry wind hitting me hard in the face. I was confused...even scared. But that was all before another familiar shape materialized in front of me…

"Adrian!" I scream as I threw myself at him, knocking him down on the ground. God! I've missed him so much! It's felt like forever since I've last seen him. But it doesn't really matter, because now he is here.

Adrian was silent, which is something really unusual. I pushed myself up so that I could see his face.

For god's sake! Are those…tears in his eyes?

"Adrian!" I shook him, "What's wrong?"

Silent.

"Adrian! Talk to me! Are you alright?—is Lissa—"

"That depends on your definition of alright, Rose." He hissed, sadness and anger visible in his green eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean, Adrian What's wron—"

Adrian _actually_ growl, "Dammit Rose! How could you? How could you let this happen! And how could you act like nothing is wrong when something happened to you?"

I open my mouth to respond but Adrian was clearly not finished, "Do you really don't care about what happened to yourself, Rose? Well, at least you should think about _other_ people who care—who_ loves_ you!"

Complete silent fell between us. And that's when I could let myself think again.

It's not long before the realization hits me. Oh no…you're in a _huge_ trouble, Rose Hathaway!

"Oh no…"

"_Oh no_? Is that all you can say? After everything that has happened? And why can I still visit you in your dreams? Where on earth are you—oh wait no, you're not on earth anymore, are you Rose? You're dead! And 'oh no' is all you have to say?"

Shit! Adrian is _very_ mad.

"Listen to me, Adrian. I'm not dead…" No! Please! Not now!

My surroundings start to get all blurry as I feel someone shaking me. Adrian's face is filled with horror. "No! Don't leave me Rose!" the last word came out barely audible. I want to tell him that I'm not leaving him, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just waking up. But the dream faded away too fast I didn't get a chance. The last image was Adrian's face, filled with pain it made my heart ached. "No! ADRIAN!" I shot upright in my seat, screaming.

I gasp, taking deep breaths as I try to calm myself down. I'm not sure how long I sat there staring at my hands, inhaling and exhaling like I've just been saved from drowning. But when I looked up from my sweating palms, I knew I was in a bigger problem. Dimitri was staring at me; his eyes filled with shock ad his jaw hanging open.

Oh god, he heard Adrian's name.

Shit Rose.

**Oh no! Cliff-hanger i know! But don't kill me because then you wouldn't know what happened next :D I'll update as soon as i can and i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thanks for reading, Prim :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Haunted?

**Chapter 14: Haunted?**

**AN: Chapter 14 is here! Now, i think it's my favorite chapter :) I had so much fun writing it. But it would mean nothing without you guys, my supportive readers. So i hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

****Rose's POV****

_I am a dead meat_, I thought. Dimitri's watchful eyes never left my face since I woke up screaming Adrian's name.

"_Adrian_?" he asked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

_Think_, Rose, think! I shout at myself. Surely there must be a way to explain that…

I pretend to slap my forehead, "yes, sorry. It's my sister _Adrianna_. Lately, I've been having nightmares…" I said, keeping my voice steady.

His shoulders tensed and his eyes gazed over me; _God! Please let him believe me! I haven't got all the answers to my questions yet._

"Your sister, huh?" his shoulders relaxed a little but I can still feel the intensity from his gaze.

I nod slowly, avoid his eyes.

Finally he said, "Sorry, it's just… There's this guy, _Adrian_. Adrian Ivashkov. He can walk people's dreams, he often visits Rose in her dreams. And when you shot out from your sleep like that…"

"It reminds you of her?" I finished for him.

He nods. "Yes."

I don't know if I should be happy or not. I think I should, because it feels so good to know that these tiny little details remind him of me. _You woke up screaming Adrian's name. That's_ not _a tiny little detail._ A voice in my head said. Or maybe I should be worry. If these small details remind Dimitri of me, it would make things a lot harder for me. Meaning, I would have to be a lot more careful with my every moves. I don't think I could ever let myself fall asleep with him anywhere within earshot again. Too risky.

I was lucky I managed to get out of this one. But I doubt he would let it go easily like this next time. I can't expect to make lots of mistakes without him noticing something was up. Dimitri is a smart guy. _That_ I know for sure.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up. It's late and it's still two more hours' drive to our destination." He explains, "We should get some rest."

I look out the car window to see that we are parked in front of a small motel, it reminds me of my time Bane.

Dimitri got out of the car and to my surprise—well not really, I've always known he was a gentleman—opens the car door for me.

I stepped out and the cool wind hits my face, I shivered.

"Cold? Well we better get inside." He said and started forward.

With my duffle bag slung over my shoulder, I followed him.

The only room they have left is a connecting room. Without any other options, we took it.

We are standing in front of our rooms; in the middle of the night the fluorescent lights make everything looks like a scene from a horror movie.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Dimitri said.

We exchanged 'goodnights' and with that we both went to our rooms.

I don't really understand why they call it a connecting room when there's only one door in the room. A door with a 'bathroom' sign on it. In my head, I thought a connecting room means a room with a door connecting to each other... Anyway I shrug it off.

The room is a little bigger than the one in Bane. But this one has no TV, not that I mind.

I'm too tired to do anything else but sleep anyway. I wonder why I'm so tired, I haven't done anything all day. Just sit in the car. Maybe it's the effect from the necklace…I thought as I unclasped it. I feel a little lightheaded and my vision went black for a moment and then it's all gone. I'm Rose Hathaway again. All the fatigue from earlier simply vanished. Only my normal sleepiness was left. I threw the silver necklace on the bed and strip of my clothes. I cover myself with a white towel, grab my favorite T-shirt and swing the door to the bathroom open and almost scream with horror.

Someone was in the shower; the steams from the hot water evaporate from behind the curtains.

Even in the bathroom, I could smell the scent of aftershave lingers in the air.

I stood there frozen, every single muscle in my body refused to move.

Thank god, Dimitri didn't hear me coming in. Once I found a way to breathe again, it hits me that if Dimitri got out from behind those curtains, not only will I see him naked…but he will also see me…as _Rose_. _Get the hell out of here!_ I scream silently in my head. Slowly and quietly I make my way back to the door.

Well fuck! How on earth am I supposed to know that the thing connecting our rooms isn't just a normal door but a bathroom? Crappy motel, I swore.

And as if the situation isn't bad already, I _have_ to step on the water puddle on the floor…and slip.

From then, everything happens in a slow motion. My legs shot out from under me and I land on my butt with a _thump_. For a second I forgot about the situation I was in and yelp in pain. And _that_ was a huge mistake.

The water stops—I quickly whipped my head back in time to see a hand reaching for the curtains… "_STOP!_" I scream, and without giving him a second to think about it I continue, "STOP! Do NOT come out! Stay where you are!" and when I was sure he isn't coming out, I bolt for the door.

****Dimitri's POV****

I stood frozen in the shower. That voice, that voice is the voice I would recognize anywhere. But how is it possible? Is my mind playing tricks on me? Am I going crazy? I shook my head. It's probably just Rowan. And as if to confirmed it, a knock came from the door—the _door!_ Where on earth did it come from? I glance around the bathroom and almost laugh out loud. There are two doors. Why didn't I notice that at first? I guess the other door leads to Rowan's room. Oh…so this is what they meant by connecting room?

The knock came again, louder this time. I quickly put on my clothes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice that definitely belongs to Rowan. See? It's just your mind playing tricks, I told myself.

"Sure, I'm done."

The door opens to reveal Rowan with her face still bright red. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a shared bathroom." She said very fast, probably in embarrassment.

I don't blame her. The earlier situation wasn't very…pleasant. "It's alright. Thanks to that ear-piercing scream, or else I would have come out to see what's going on." I mock.

I didn't think it was possible for her face to become any redder, but it did. "I gotta act fast, you know." She snaps.

I laugh.

"Well anyway I just came to get my shirt…" she walked in and picked up a red t-shirt on the floor.

"Hold on." I said with so much urgency it stopped her in her track. "Where did you get that shirt?"

It was the red shirt. Rose's favorite pajama. How on earth did Rowan have it?

"Oh…I got it from a clearance sale somewhere in town." She said slowly, as if picking each word carefully. "It's cheap but really comfy, why?"

Oh nothing, your pajama just happens to be Rose's favorite shirt, I thought. God! Is this some kind of joke? Am I really going crazy? It seems like everything about Rose is coming back to haunt me. _Or maybe you should just get some sleep_, I told myself. "Nothing," I shrug. "Goodnight Rowan." And then I quickly went back to my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

****Rose's POV****

I've never showered that fast before in my life. In less than two minutes I was lying on my bed, necklace off again and groaning.

I still couldn't get over the incident in the bathroom, even if I want too. I had been _this_ close and not to mention how embarrassed I had been, even as Rowan. If only Dimitri poked his head out…I shook the thought away. Not wanting to think about it anymore than I have to. Let's say I was _very_ lucky he didn't see anything.

Then there was the shirt. Her favorite shirt! How on earth is she supposed to know that a _shirt_ could cause her any trouble? I groan again. I had thought that by being Rowan—that just by looking different, would mean I'm safe. I've never known that I have to get a new wardrobe! Well, I couldn't have been more wrong. Every move I make is dangerous. It's as if Dimitri is watching my every move and that if I make one tiny mistake, he'd know.

This is hard, I thought. Well I've never thought it would be easy but then again I've never thought that Dimitri would be this…observant.

Anyhow, I can't give up, I remind myself. At the thought of giving up, my mind reeled back to the day when Dimitri was still in his cell. When he told me his love had faded…that _he_ had given up. I remember how much it hurt me back then, it still does. But by being close to him, I had learned lots of things—things I'm sure he'd never say to me, well not now at least. And by remembering the pain, I want nothing more than to prove that what he said…wasn't true. That he still loves me. Therefore, I mustn't give up. No matter how hard it is. No matter how much of an idiot I would have to look in front of Dimitri…I _will_ find out.

I've been lying awake for what seems like forever, I am tired—_very_ tired but there's a hollow in my heart, keeping me from sleeping. I wonder what it is about…

Suddenly a thought nagged me and I swore out loud, Adrian! We have an unfinished business left between us. And I could never sleep knowing that he's in pain because of me.

I look at my watch, _12:17am._There's no way Adrian would be sleeping, not with the time difference and all.

There's no phone in the room. I groan for what seems like the hundredth time of today. I got out from the comfort of my blanket and out off the bed, my feet dragging me around the room. I couldn't stop pacing. For once, Rose Hathaway feels completely helpless.

I could have paced around the room all night, but hey, I'm helpless not stupid. I remember seeing a pay phone earlier today when we arrived. It's not too far away from where our car is. Without any better option, I grab my wool coat and my stake and head out.

It was freezing outside. I've never felt so cold. It's as if it could snow anytime soon. I left the building area and hurry towards the dark and deserted parking lot behind the motel.

Everything is so dark and quiet; I could barely see my feet and every move I made sounds louder than ever.

A dim light lit in the darkness ahead, there it is! I quickly make my way to the pay phone. Once I got there I insert the coins into the rusty coin inserter and punched Adrian's number.

"Come on, Adrian, pick up." I whisper, white smoke escaped my mouth because of the cold.

I was about to hang up when a muffled voice answered, "I'm not in the mood, so whatever it is, it better be good."

"Adrian!" I whisper loudly, because of the silent I'm afraid any loud noise could send Dimitri come looking for me.

"You sound like Rose, baby. That's just what I needed…" he trailed off.

"You're drunk. And it's me, Adrian. It's really me." I try to explain.

The line went silent for a moment then Adrian was practically yelling, "Rose? Rose! What the—what's going on? Are you _alive_?"

"Whoa calm down…first, yes I am alive and—" Adrian cut me off, "Then that's all I care. And you have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Rose Hathaway."

I sigh; I guess I should have been expecting this, I mean after everything I've put him through, I at least owe him an explanation. So I told him everything, from meeting up with Abe, faking my dead to teaming up with Dimitri to find out the truth. Even without being interrupted at all, it took me more than five minutes to explain everything. Damn! It's been a long time since I've talked to him, like _really_ talk to him.

"So...yeah. That's it. And now you know everything." I said at last.

Adrian remains silent, this is not good, "Adrian? Please say something…" I beg.

I heard his sharp, intake of breath then he spoke up, "I feel like…like we don't talk anymore. It's as if you're cutting me out of your life—"

"What? No! Of course not! That's ridiculous, Adrian! You know how much you mean to me…" I lowered my voice down or I'm quite sure I would wake everyone up.

Silent.

"Adrian? I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry for everything. I didn't think before I took action…I didn't think about anyone but myself…how they would feel. I was selfish. I'm so sorry. Please, say you forgive me…" the last part came out in a whisper. I was a stupid bitch who thought only of herself. Back then it didn't really occur to me that I would have to hurt people I love…people who _love_ me along the way. But now I know, and I realized just how selfish I had been.

"No, you didn't think. And I can't believe you faked your death. Do you have any idea what you put me through? Do you know how many bottle of vodka I drank within this past week, little dhampir?" As soon as he called me with my nickname, I feel a smile spreading on my face, I know I was forgiven. "Thank you, Adrian. Thank you for everything." I feel so warm inside despite the cold weather. God! How lucky I am to have someone like Adrian?

"When you come back though…you will have hell to pay." He smirks but I could hear smile in his voice. "Speaking of which, when are you coming back?"

"Soon, I promise. I just have to deal with something for a little longer…but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." I can feel myself smiling too.

"You better be." He said.

"Well. I have to go…it's in the middle of the night here and I'm really tired…" I yawned.

"Alright, but one last question, where is 'here'?" he asked,

I smile, "Ask me that in my sleep, I'm really tired."

He sigh, "Fine, but you better be prepared. I have tons of questions waiting for you."

I laugh, "I'm always prepared, Adrian. Goodnight. I love you." I didn't mean for the last part to be awkward and thanks to Adrian, he understood exactly what I meant. "Love you too, little dhampir." And then he hung up.

I walk back to my room, I was right earlier when I said it could snow any moment. It's snowing. But my heart feels warm from my talk with Adrian. No matter what I do or where I go, Adrian will _always_ be a part of me. I love him, maybe not in the same way I love Dimitri but I love him enough to never want to hurt him ever again.

I climbed into my bed and pull the warm cover over me. The hollow in my chest from earlier is now gone, filled with so much love and warmth that it kept me asleep for the rest of the cold and lonely night.

**Okay :) I'm so glad Adrian and Rose are good again! God, i've missed that guy! :D **

**Well how was that? Did you enjoy it? Thank you for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Lots of love! **

**Prim xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: The Headache

C**hapter 15: The Headache**

**AN: Chapter 15 is here! I'm really sorry i haven't uploaded in a few days, things are busy around here. Anyway, to make up to you guys, my lovely readers, i'm going to upload two chapters today! :D (Do i hear any cheering?) hahaha well that's it then, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

****Rowan's POV** **

Six o'clock sharp and we're on the road again. Dimitri insisted we hurry and grab some breakfast along the way.

"You know I still don't understand why we have to leave _this_ early. It's only six o'clock on _Tuesday_, Dimitri. They won't deliver her body until Friday." I said with a yawn. Sure, I had a great sleep last night—the best one since I left the academy actually—but still…since when does Rose Hathaway wake up before eight?

Dimitri laughs, "You are _just_ like Rose when it comes to sleeping."

I snort, "Us ladies need our beauty sleeps, com—" I stopped myself as fast as I could, and fight the urge to groan.

Please, god! Please don't let him caught it. I bit my bottom lips so hard it might bleed. What the hell was I thinking? Calling him comrade? That's not gonna work anymore, _Rowan_.

Dimitri looks at me from the rearview mirror, his eyes suspicious. But, thank god he said nothing. From the corner of my eyes I could see his eyes focused sharply on the road, and his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

I wish I knew what he was thinking. From what I know, Dimitri isn't really that type of person who let things goes easily…is he thinking about it right now? All my mistakes, add together. Is he thinking of the possibilities?—Ouch, my head hurts—_no_ it _really_ hurts! Like _physically _hurt_._

I balled my hands into fists, trying to stop the headache. _Ahh! _What the hell? My head feels like it's going to explode. It's just like when I was on the plane, when the side effects of me being Shadow-kissed decided to pay me a painful visit.

I steal a quick glance at Dimitri to make sure he doesn't notice because I cannot risk him finding out, to my luck, he's staring straight ahead.

It's getting worse…this is not good. Where's McDonalds? I need to get away from him to deal with it.

Another wave of pain hit me and I had to bite my lips to stop myself from screaming. But I bit too hard I could taste blood. My sight is starting to get all blurry and dots filled my vision. I try to blink them away but it doesn't work. Suddenly I feel like something heavy had been dumped on my chest, making me unable to breathe properly. The lack of oxygen in my system is making the situation even worse.

Then coming out of nowhere, came the sign of heaven, _McDonalds._

Dimitri pulls the Ford Escape into the parking lot, but it was way too slow. I didn't wait for the car to stop or for him to cut off the engine as I throw the passenger door open and sprint towards the restaurant. I didn't bother looking at Dimitri's expression but I know exactly what I'm going to see if I look: shock.

There are only a few people inside—who stares at me like I'm crazy—as I practically threw the door opens.

I ignore them and rush towards the toilet sign. The door flew open as I threw myself in.

I sat on the toilet lid with my face in my hands. The pain is getting worse and worse. But unlike the headache from the ghosts, this time it seems to be coming from the bond. I gasp in shock, Lissa! Something is wrong with her—I didn't have the chance to check on her as another throbbing pain made me scream out loud. Not long after that I can feel darkness slowly taking me over.

****Lissa's POV****

I scream, for what seems like the hundredth time—if not more. Christian tries to calm me down but it just makes me go crazier.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! I'M GOING TO FIND HER! ROSE CANNOT BE DEAD!" I scream at the top of my lungs, slapping his hands away.

"Lissa…listen to me—" Christian starts calmly; he's trying to get me to look into his eyes, no such luck.

"THE HELL I WILL! TAKE ME TO ROSE! TAKE ME NOW!" I cut him of with another scream. Slowly I can feel the darkness taking over me, my first instinct is to calm down, because the darkness isn't only harming me but Rose—I stopped. Rose is gone there's no reason to worry if the darkness took over now.

Adrian who is still in shock at my sudden outburst came running to my side, "Vasilissa, listen to me now. I know you are having a hard time—"

"_Hard time_?" I spit, "HARD TIME? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" I stop to take a breath. Adrian opens his mouth to replies but I'm nowhere near finish, "How could you keep this away from me?" my voice fades into a whisper.

Christian wraps his warm arms around me. If we were in a different situation, I would have found it very comforting. But at the moment, nothing could possibly comfort me. Nothing but Rose herself.

"We didn't mean for you to find out like that…" Christian says into my ears, his voice soft.

I shook my head, "Does it matter how I find out? The result is the same, she's gone." I began to sob.

_*flashback*_

_Christian isn't answering his phone which is so unlike him, it makes me worry. I already went to his room but it was empty, no one was there. Where is he?_

_I was wandering aimlessly through the girls' dorm when I decided to check on Adrian. We were supposed to have our Spirit-lesson together at four o'clock—which is already twenty minutes late. What is going on with everyone?_

_I made my way to the boys' dorm. I had to compel a few people in order to get in. But I didn't care. Finally when I was walking down the corridor I could hear someone arguing from the direction I'm heading. Adrian?_

_I quickened my pace as I approached his door. I raised my hand to knock when Rose's name caught my attention. I decided to do what I really shouldn't, I eavesdropped._

"_I wish there was another way to do it…" that was Adrian._

"_So basically..." it's Christian, "Rose is dead?" _

"_Yeah, basic—" before he could finished I kick the door opens. Nothing made sense to me yet. My brain is still refusing to accept what I just heard. But that doesn't mean I didn't hear the word 'Rose' and 'Dead'. _

"_Lissa!" They both shout in surprised as I barged in._

"_Rose is dead?" the words feel weird as it left my mouth, my mind is still blank._

_Adrian was the first to regain his posture. He looks like he wants to tell me something but something is stopping him. Instead he tries to explain in a different way, "Lissa, listen. Rose is dead but—"_

_That's all it took, 'Rose is dead.' Hearing him saying them out loud, the words began to sink into my mind and they started to make sense._

_I started screaming uncontrollably._

"_Lissa! Wait Rose is—"_

_I can't seem to understand what he's saying anymore. All I can think about is that Rose is dead. Those three words echoed in my mind making me lose my mind._

_*end of flashback*'_

The anger slowly turned into sadness. Tears streamed down my face. I feel like I've been shot, the pain is unimaginable. I've never felt like this since…since my parents died.

Rose cannot be dead, I keep repeating to myself. There must be a mistake. How could she be dead? I was just talking to her…_a month ago_, a voice said. It was a horrible reminder.

A lot of things could have happened in a month. I can't believe she's gone for that long. And I still can't bring myself to accept that _I_ was one of the main reasons why she left.

But her letter…she said she was going to come back someday. I know Rose well, she never breaks her promises…_at least not if she can help it_, said a voice. NO! My best friend—my bond mate—my _soul_ sister cannot be dead.

But she is…or at least that's what Adrian and Christian had said. Although I remember Adrian was trying to tell me something. But does it matter? What could he possibly say that would make me feel better? Nothing.

I don't think I can take it anymore; I don't want to listen to anyone anymore. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up again.

Christian seems to sense my sorrow; he pulls me closer to him and hugs me as I cried.

I don't know how long we sat like that but that's what I'm most grateful about Christian, he stays with me through it all. At last when there's no more tears left to cry, I fainted into Christian's opening arms.

****Rowan's POV****

The first thing I'm aware of is that I'm being carried. I was starting to panic when a cool wind hit my face, fresh mixed with the scent of aftershave. Hoping it's not too late, I relaxed back in his arms.

Too soon, it was over. I was laid down, the car, I guess. The sound of the door closing confirmed that I'm right.

The door to the driver side opened and closed and the engine roared to life.

"Rowan?" asked Dimitri, I could sense concern in his voice. That's one of the many things I love about him. He's such a gentleman. Always looking out for ladies, I tried my hardest not to smile and ruined the moment.

I slowly open my eyes to find his chocolate brown ones boring into mind. My sunglass is gone; I quickly snap my eyes shut.

"Oww…"I groan at the throbbing in the back of my head, the pain is better but it's still there.

"Rowan? Are you okay?" he asked again.

Without opening my eyes, I nodded slowly. Making sure the pain doesn't worsened by the movement.

"What happened back there? You hurried to the toilet as if hell just broke loose and then when I got inside people said you were screaming. I tried knocking but you didn't answer. I got worried so I went in, destroying their door in the process. I found you lying on the floor, unconscious. It scares the hell out of me." He described the earlier incident, his smooth forehead creased in concern.

Whoa, that sounds really dramatic, I thought to myself. "I don't know, just a bad headache."

"Are you okay? It must be really bad if it makes you fainted…" he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." I assured.

He laughs, what's so funny? I thought curiously, "I wonder what's with women sometimes…just like Rose, you don't like to look weak. But it's okay to admit if you are in pain, you know. You don't have to try to be so tough."

I know that he's just trying to be nice, to be helpful. But my pride, damn my pride, still wants to impress him no matter what form I took. "I'm fine, _really_." Then feeling bad about not saying it any earlier I added, "Thanks"

He was silent, so I slowly opened my eyes only to see him chuckling silently to himself, "Whatever you say, but you should rest though, it's still a long drive to our destination."

"Good idea," and since I'm feeling exhausted, it's not long before I fell asleep…

And it's not_ too _long before a shape materialized in front of me. Adrian.

"Little dhampir…" he said, moving closer to me, not that I mind.

"Hello Adrian" I grinned and threw my arms around him. We're on the top of a mountain, it's beautiful, and the sun is setting over the stretching horizon that seems to go on forever.

When he didn't hug me back, I knew something was wrong. I pulled away to see his concerned face, "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

Adrian motioned for me to sit down, I sat.

"So?"

"It's Lissa." He groans. _Lissa_, at the mentioned of her name all my worries from earlier, when I felt something wrong with the bond, came back to me.

"Lissa? What's wrong? Is she okay?" I asked, my voice panic.

"No, she is _not_ fine." Adrian began, but seeing the look on my face he quickly adds, "She _is_ safe, if that's what you're worry about."

I sigh in relief, "Then what is it?" Surely nothing could be worse than her being in danger, if she's safe then…what is it that worried Adrian so much?

"She knew." He said simply.

_Crap_. I was wrong when I said nothing could be worse. This is worse...well technically. Because there's no way I could explain it to her. She wouldn't understand.

"How?" I groan.

"Does it matter?" he asked thoughtfully.

I thought about it, "Not really…"

"The thing is…Rose, I know you are mad at her—I mean don't get me wrong, so am I! What she did to you before was wrong…but so is this. She's suffering, Rose. It's killing her. Christian said he'd never seen her like this before. And her aura…god! You should have seen it. It's so dark…if we let this go on, she might be consumed by the darkness." He said, very seriously.

"That must explains it…the earlier headache I felt…" I whisper, as if explaining it to myself.

"Rose, are you listening?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I feel terrible it hurts her but…" I trailer off, not really sure how to say it without sounding like a selfish brat. Lissa had hurt me but since I left, she had paid for it—she's probably _still_ paying for it. But I know that even when she hurt me; she never wanted to lose me. Now, she did. Not just because I'm no longer at the academy but to her, I'm dead. I should be happy, knowing that she's miserable. But the only emotion I felt is sadness. I know what I'm putting her through is horrible and thoughtless. I remember when she'd found out that her parents and brother are dead, she wouldn't eat or drink. She would lock herself alone in her room. And she won't talk to anyone. Anyone but me, that is. Is she in the same situation now? But who will she talk to now that it's _me_ who she thought was dead. Somehow, the thought of her hurting—even emotionally—hurts me too.

"I know this must be hard for you, little dhampir." Adrian said understandingly.

"No, you're right. What I'm doing to her is wrong. I learnt that from you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, Adrian. I just…I just don't know how to tell her. Things seem so…distant between us now." I said, staring at the endless horizon, the sun is now gone, replaced by a crescent moon, bright in the starry sky.

Adrian opens his mouth to reply but then he caught a sight of something behind me and stopped short. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Before I whirled around to look I heard him gasps, "Lissa?"

**Dun-dun-dahh! What is Lissa doing here? ?:/ Well Chapter 16 is coming soon later today as i promised earlier :)**

**Thank you all for reading and i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, please don't forget to review! They are my inspirations and they make me smile :D So go ahead and rape the REVIEW button! :D**

**xox Prim**


	16. Chapter 16: My Missing Piece

**Chapter 16: My Missing Piece**

**AN: Okay Chapter 16 is here as i promised! I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

****Rose's POV****

Adrian gasps, "Lissa?"

I whirled around just in time to see another shape materializing behind me. Less than a second passed and in the spot that used to be empty, stood Lissa.

I blink hard, as if expecting her to be my illusion and disappeared. But she just stood there, her puffy red eyes widened in shock as she saw me.

"_Rose?_" her voice rang, she sounds exactly the same, but somehow hearing her voice made me unbelievably happy.

"Liss!" I exclaimed. Despite being mad at her, I still miss her more than I could explain.

"Lissa!" Adrian said at the same time, "What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?"

"I was looking for you; I had a question about Rose—about what you were going to say before…when I refused to listened. But when I got to your room, you were asleep. I saw your aura and I knew you're not just sleeping. I suspected that you were dream-walking someone else. I was going to leave and come back later when I heard you mumbled Rose's name. And I knew. I knew you were talking to her. I was really happy and sad at the same time to know that you can dream-walk people who are…you know dead." She whispered the last part, "But seeing a chance like that…I _had_ to take it. So I willed all my powers—I thought of you, Rose. How special you are and I just _had_ to come and see you." She sniffled, "And it worked, here I am and here you are." She looks at me, so much sadness yet joy at the same time.

"Liss…" I trailed off.

Before I know what's happening, Lissa flung herself at me, and we are hugging. I didn't protest, it felt so good, warmth and love poured into my heart, mending it to the next level.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry for everything." She keeps saying over and over.

It would be too selfish for me not to forgive her when she's so vulnerable like this. But it's not that I couldn't, it's because I don't want to. I miss my Liss so much. "It's alright, I forgive you." I said, hugging her even tighter.

"No, I mean it. I'm really sorry for everything. From taking Dimitri's side instead of yours, from being a terrible friend and for not being there for you when you needed me the most…" she was crying now. And I could feel that I am also on verge of tears.

"Its okay, Lissa. We all made mistakes, so did I. That's why I have to tell you something…" I pulled away and look at her straight in her glistening jade green eyes.

She nods, "You can tell me anything, Rose."

I hope so, I _really_ hope so, I thought. And so I told her everything. Her expression remains the same, calmed but yet still serious. That is, of course until I got to the part I had to fake my dead. Her face started to changed color; it gets redder and redder as every moment passed by. As if she's going to explode if she doesn't say it, she screams. I don't know how this is possible but the scream represents so much joy, relief and anger all at once. Once she was done she was laughing—no then she was _crying!_ Soon she was hitting me with her bare hands, "Dammit Rose! Is this some kind of sick joke?" she shouted angrily.

I shook my head, "I'm alive." I smile apologetically; as if afraid she's going to strike me again.

She raised her hands as if to hit me again—but then changed her mind and stopped short, she turned to face Adrian instead and hit him in the chest with a loud _SMACK!_

"Oww!" Adrian yelped, clearly taken aback. "What the hell was _that_ for?" he pretends to scold but I can see right through his mask, he is happy, _very_ happy for us. Sweet, isn't he?

"_That_ was for NOT telling me the truth! And _that_—" another SMACK, "—was for letting me think that my best friend was dead! And _that_—" she raised her hand again but I stopped her with a laugh.

She seems to have forgotten that I was there; I can tell by the way her green eyes brightened when they saw me.

"Rose!" and she was back to hugging me. "_Never_ do that to me again." She cried.

I chuckle, "Yes, princess."

This time she literally growl.

"Well I forgive you, but if you call me princess again…" she warned.

I giggle but Lissa didn't join in.

"Lissa?" I look at her, her smile has dropped. "Lissa, what's wrong?"

She chewed on her lower lip, "You didn't say you forgive me…and I really needed it…" Lissa confessed in a small voice.

"Aww Liss!" I hug her, "Of course I forgive you. I miss my best friend." I smile from the bottom of my heart.

"You really mean it?" she brightened.

"Of course" I said confidently.

Lissa beamed at me and kissed my cheek.

"Uh…I think I'm gonna need a tissue," said a voice teasingly. Adrian.

Lissa and I both turned to glare at him. Adrian mouthed 'oops' and we all laugh and embraced. It feels so damn good to laugh like I mean it again.

"I miss you guys so much." I said in the hug.

"Then come back to us" Adrian and Lissa said at the same time.

And here we are back to this topic again. I smile lightly, "I will soon, I promised. Now that you guys are back in my life again. I only have one more missing piece to find—_this_ missing part is very important to me and it is still missing. I need to find it in order to feel whole again." They both understand without me having to explain it any further, yet it didn't stop their faces from frowning.

"But I'm close. I'm _really_ close. So I can promise you, I'll be home before you know it." I assured.

A slight shake shook me from somewhere far away…it doesn't take me long to figure out that I was waking up. "I'm waking up but I'll see you guys soon, I love you." Before everything started to fade away, I remembered something and quickly shout to Lissa, "Liss! Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Don't tell Dimitri…"

Everything around me is white and blank, Oh no…did she hear me? A quiet "I promise" echoed in my ears as I sat up straight in the passenger seat. I smiled in relief and pure happiness. My heart is close to whole again.

"Rowan?" Dimitri said, bringing me back to the present.

"Huh? Oh!" Then I saw it. In front of us is the warehouse. We have arrived.

Since we have three days left until the event actually take place. Dimitri decided that we should survey the place, just making sure in case anything goes wrong. I thought it was a great idea.

"So we meet up here at six, okay? I'll check around on the outside and you can go inside."

Before we took off, Dimitri gave me a silver knife, "Just incase" he had said. I tucked it in my pant's pocket—not really feeling any need to use it since I have my silver stake with me incase we run into a strigoi, but if a human tries to attack me? I will just take care of him or her with my bare hands.

It was dark inside as I closed the door behind me. My hand fumbles all over the wall, finding a light switch. There, _click_ and the whole place lit up.

The first thing I noticed are cargo containers, they are everywhere. I walk around; searching for anything that might be important but I doubt it. The event was gonna take place outside anyway and this warehouse belongs to Abe. I don't think I'm going to run into any strigoi in here. But there's no way I can tell Dimitri that. So, I just have to play the part.

It's fifteen minutes to six and it's the longest fifteen minutes ever. I wander around, walking in and out from behind the containers. I was about to make my way out to our meeting point when something on the floor caught my eyes.

I made my way closer to the object. It's a flyer. I picked it up; it's a night club not too far away from here called "Club Sixty" and what a weird coincidence, tonight they're hosting a big party and everyone is invited.

Hmm…interesting. I tuck it in my jean pocket and head out to meet Dimitri. When I got there he's already waiting, "Anything interesting?"

I shook my head, "Not unless you count this," I passed him the flyer.

He smirks, "Up for some partying? By the way, I found a place we could hide when they deliver the body, so that we could get a clear view."

"Awesome!" translation: Dimitri, this sucks. I have to see what I can do about that.

Five minutes later we're leaving the warehouse, the road is empty and Dimitri decided that we need a place to stay until Friday.

We drove passed a small motel just a few blocks away from the warehouse and we decided that it will have to do.

It seems like a normal thing for me now, traveling around and sleeping in motels. Not that I'm complaining.

We decided that it was probably for the best that we get an _un_connected room. Our room is opposite of each other and that's totally fine by me.

After showering—yes! Without any unexpected run-ins! I was in my bed, the covered pulled over me.

About half an hour passed and I'm still tossing and turning on my bed. No, it's not because of the bed, the mattress is totally comfy and the room temperature is just perfect. I'm just simply not tired enough to sleep. I guess I slept too much on the way here. Another reason is because my whole body ached to fight. It has been a while since I last went strigoi hunting. I miss kicking and punching them, I miss staking them, I miss hearing them beg for mercy, I miss their evil screams but mostly I just miss being in action. I want to see fear in their eyes when they fight me, when they realized that it's Bloody Rose! I really need to feel those feeling right now because they make me feel…alive.

With that I got out of the bed and changed into my strigoi-hunting clothes. Tonight I went for red top with plunging neckline and a black leather miniskirt. I put on a pair of fishnet stocking and my favorite black stiletto. A touch of make up and then I'm ready to go. Before I leave, I made a very important decision; I took off Oksana's necklace. Since we're far away from the city, I don't think anybody but Dimitri—who is probably asleep in his room because of the long drive—would recognized me. Besides, by wearing the necklace, it would take away some of her energy—something she could not risk losing when it comes to fighting strigois. But the main reason is, in order to see fear in their eyes, they must recognize me first. And from the reputation I've created, they will definitely recognize Bloody Rose.

Quietly as possible, I slipped out of the room, my silver stake held perfectly in its place.

Where should I go? I thought…somewhere not too far but with lots of people…then I remembered the flyer. Yes, that's perfect. And with that she set of to Club Sixty.

When I arrived, it's late; people are already inside, the music is blasting loudly all the way from the other side of the street.

From this side of the street, I got a clear view of the club. It's big, compares to other shops in the area, with a big neon sign in front saying '60'. The club is on the corner of the street, beside it is a dark alley with a group of men lingering around. Perfect setting, she thought.

As she made her way closer, she realized that those men aren't just normal men, instead they're strigois. Even better, she smiles to herself.

They don't seem to notice her yet, which is good. She decided to attack first.

"Excuse me?" she put on her best 'I am innocent' look. "I'm lost, can you tell me which way to the bus stop?" she said in a cute, little voice.

All at once, the strigois turned their heads into her directions. The one closest to her smiles, showing off his fangs, "Sure, baby. But why don't you hang out with us first? I'm Jeffrey."

The others took turn introducing themselves, _and _showing off their fangs, seriously do they expect me to scream and run away? No, that's not what bothered me, do these strigois _really_ don't know me?

The emergency door from the club opens and I turned around to see a guy—another strigoi—coming out with an arm around a drunk girl, who looks barely older than me. "Yo! Look what I got—" he stopped and froze dead in his track as soon as he saw me, dropping the girl to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouts at his friends in alarm before jumping on me, the drunk girl completely forgotten.

For a second his friends look confused, and then Jeffrey stepped forward and yanked the new guy out of my way, "She's mine." He hissed.

I grabbed my stake and whirl around to face him, before he knows what's going on, I plunged the stake right through his heart, "I belong to no one." I said in a low voice. Jeffrey's eyes widened in recognition, "Bloody Rose…"he whispered before crumpling to the ground.

"Oh yeah, so glad you remember." I smirk and then I jumped at the next strigoi attacking me, I staked him in the chest and then I continue to fight them off one by one.

With so much adrenaline pumping through my body, I finished all of them pretty easy within ten minutes.

After they're all dead, I did what I always do, dump their disgusting bodies in the dumpster.

I wish I could continue with my hunt, but then I remembered the drunken girl who is still lying on the floor, fully conscious now, her eyes widened in shock as she took in what just happened a minute ago. I better take her home.

I offer the girl my hand; she hesitates only for a moment before taking it, "Don't be afraid. Let's get you home. Where do you live?" I asked and she told me her address.

I got a taxi for her and pay the driver to take her home.

Before she got in, she turned around and thanked me, "I'm Svetlana by the way." I smiled at her as the taxi took off into the night.

I feel a lot better than I did in a while; my body feels like it's finally awake after a long rest. I can still feel adrenaline coursing through my body. I look at my watch, it's almost midnight, I should head back.

Smiling, I made my way back to the motel, not knowing that a pair of eyes blazed with anger and curiosity is following her back to her room.

**Ta-daa! How do you like it? Don't forget to tell me in the review session!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Prim**


	17. Chapter 17: The Change of Heart

**Chapter 17:**** The Change of Heart**

**AN: Chapter 17 is here! Longer than any other chapters :) I've added a lot of details since we're coming close to the end. But i can promise you, the ending will be epic. I already had it all planned out! Okay, well that's all i'm saying, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. **

****Anonymous' POV****

All their words came back to me as my eyes trailed after her. "_It's a girl, she must be somewhere in her seventeen, dark hair, curvy body." "She killed our people!" "The bitch killed my Denis!" "She called herself Bloody Rose." _And the last one, _"Latest news people, Bloody Rose is dead." _I laugh in confusion, we've all been fooled. Bloody Rose is _not_ dead. I've just seen her right in front of my own eyes—killing those idiots. As quiet as the night, I secretly make my way back to her. _She_ is going to want to know this, not only that Bloody Rose is alive, but also where she is—something only _I_ know.

****R****owan's POV****

The sunlight sneaked into my eyes even before I open them. I stretched, and look at time, eight thirty. Hmm…it's been a while since I slept that well. Surprisingly, Dimitri didn't try to wake me up despite sleeping past eight in the morning, I laugh at myself. Gee! I'm feeling strangely happy this morning. Is it possible that it was all because of last night? Damn, why didn't I think about it sooner? Who would have known that fighting strigois could get rid of all your worries and depression?

I took my time showering and dressing up. Despite the snow, the sun is shining brightly. I wore a black top under my navy blue pea coat and a black, wool leggings. Rowan's stylish bob fits the outfit perfectly. With a little touch of mascara and some lipstick, I'm ready to go.

Dimitri was already waiting outside. I smile at the sight of him. He's wearing his black duster and a pair of black, combat boots.

"Good morning" I greet.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?—like I have to ask." He teased, seems like I'm not the only one in a good mood this morning.

I smack him playfully, "Hey! I'm not late since we didn't set up a meeting time."

He just shook his head, "It's alright. And since we are here, I want to take you somewhere. It's a surprise." He grins.

Well that was not something I expected, but going somewhere with Dimitri—especially when he said it was a surprise, I must be crazy if I'm not excited.

"Okay. But before we go…" my stomach growls as if to finish my unfinished sentence.

Dimitri laughs, "Sure, there's a bakery down the streets. Let's go"

A moment later, we're sitting warmly inside. The smell of cinnamon rolls linger in the air, making my mouth waters even though I'm eating one.

"This is really good…mmmhh…" I said between each bite and Dimitri smiles up at me from his coffee.

It feels so good like this…so normal. I wish I was Rose to Dimitri right now, not Rowan. I wonder if things will be this way if I was Rose.

The more time I spend with Dimitri, the more I wish he knew I'm not dead. I wish I could cancel the plan with Abe. I'm not really sure if I would be able to live after that, in case Dimitri really believes that I'm dead after seeing the fake body. What if he decided to move on? Worse, on Rowan? I would be so heartbroken. But on the other hand, I can't just go straight to him and tell him 'hey Dimitri, this is all just a test to see if you still have feelings for me. The truth is I'm alive! Here I am!' and then I yanked my necklace off. I shook the thought away. That definitely won't end well. Even now I'm still not sure how he really feels about me. What if I showed up and he just rejected me again? What if the reason he's here in the first place, the reason he seems so sad is just because he feels guilty. I mean, he knew he's the reason I left. And maybe he blames himself for my death as well?

For the past few days we spent together, I've been distracted by his presence to actually focus on the plan. Well that changes now.

"So…how are you coping?" I asked.

He seems confused by the sudden change of topic. But he answered, "I'm dealing. In less than two days I would find out the truth…what I've been waiting for so long. I think I would be able to relax then…"

I'm not at all convinced, "You aren't ready..." I said softly.

He hesitated a moment before nodding, "No, I guess I'm not. Every minute I think about it. What would I do if I found out she's really dead? If I saw her body? But I don't want to let myself think about it, I keep telling myself that that's not what I'm going to see… but somehow I don't really believe that. I'm just not so sure of anything anymore." He stares at his coffee the whole time.

I want very much to comfort him but I can't. I need to make sure of this. "Why? Why wouldn't you know what to do if you found out? I mean wouldn't you just live your life like the way you used to before she came along? Or is it just because you feel guilty…?" I asked honestly.

He looks up at me then, "No, I mean _yes_ I feel guilty, very much so. But that's not the real reason. If this is only about guilt, sure it would be hard to get over it but eventually? I would. But this isn't just about that…what Rose and I have—" somehow I'm glad he's using the present tense. "—it's love. And what do you do when your true love died? How could you possibly live then?" he shook his head and look out the glass window.

My breath caught in my throat. He used the word 'true love'. Did he mean that like the way I wanted it to mean? Or is he just being emotional? Either way, I'm just glad to hear them coming from him.

"True love?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

Dimitri smiles sadly, "Yes. That's what we had, if not more."

"If you could go back, would you…would you want to be with her?"

He answered without hesitating, "I would give anything for that."

Well, that answered some of my questions. But one of the things that are still bugging me is _why_? Why did he say what he said?

"Why did you say it then?" I asked.

He smiles apologetically, "That's the thing I want to discuss with Rose only."

I want to sigh, to groan. Why oh why!

"Well we should get going." I said, standing up and he followed.

I almost scream in horror when I realized what his surprise was. But at the same time I guess it also explains why Dimitri is in such a good mood today.

"Rowan, this is my family. Guys, this Rowan. She's a friend of Rose and mine." Dimitri introduced.

We're standing inside a local restaurant and they are all there. Viktoria, Olena, Yeva, Sonya, Karolina and even little Paul and baby Zoya!

It's not that I'm not happy to see them, I am! I miss them all so much but I'm afraid…especially of Yeva. What if she could see through the glamour? You're so dead Rose, said a voice in my head. I try to tell my brain to shut up! As if I don't already know. But I have no choice, I can't back out now. Therefore, I'm going to have to look very normal and unsuspicious. Taking a deep breath I started by introducing myself properly.

"Hello, I'm Rowan Venus. It's really nice to meet you all." I said evenly. I took turn shaking hands with the Belikovs; no one gave me any trouble until I reached Yeva! Dammit! I've always known it wasn't going to be easy with the old woman.

"Rowan, is that really your name…?" She asked lightly but her voice was serious, forcing me to look her in the eyes. Crap, I shouldn't have done that.

For a while, we just stared into each others' eyes. It seems like I've been put into a trance, like I'm under some sort of spell that makes me unable to look away from the older woman's brown eyes.

She was the first to look away, I blink once, twice…still stunned after what had just happened.

The suspicious that was in Yeva's eyes earlier seems to have disappeared, now that she looks at me again, I can only see friendliness as she smiles, "Well, Rowan, it's nice to meet you." Then she was back to playing with young Paul.

I continue to stand there, what did the old woman see? Could she tell? More importantly, _would_ she tell?

"Why don't you take a seat, dear?" Olena smiles up at me from her seat.

I smile in return, but in my head, I'm still shocked, "Sure thank you." I said taking a seat next to Dimitri.

"You see, I haven't seen my family since…forever and now that I'm back in Russia, they decided to pay me a visit especially when I didn't have time to stop by at my house yet." I know that by 'forever' he meant since he was turned into strigoi. But he doesn't need anymore reminder.

I nod, "They are all very nice." I smile. At the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Yeva's intense glare on me and I try hard not to shiver.

"So, Rowan, how do you and Dimitri know each other?" Olena asked.

"Well, I met Rose when she first came to Bane and we became friends. Then when Dimitri came looking for Rose, I offered to help him." I told her the same story I told Dimitri in the coffee shop.

Olena didn't bother to hide the sadness in her eyes, "I can't believe Roza is gone…" she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

So I see Dimitri had told his family about the news…well either that or they heard about the news themselves.

"You met Rose in Bane? Since when? I was in Bane and I was with Rose on her last day, she didn't mention you." Viktoria spoke up. Jeez! Like I don't have enough trouble to deal with already.

"Yes, well we met at a nightclub on her first night there." I said, hoping I don't look suspicious.

Viktoria nods, she might believe it but I'm quite sure I couldn't fool Yeva.

Stealing a quick glance, yes, she's still giving me that look that is almost saying 'I know what you are up to, kid'.

Well surely if she could see through it then it must also mean that she could see past all of that to the reason why I had to do it in the first place…right? I can just hope.

Dimitri and his family catch up with each other and I just sat there and listen. I find it quite comfortable, really. Not only because the attention seems to be focused on somewhere other than me, but also because seeing Dimitri and his family talking and laughing together again. I feel happy for him.

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly they were talking about the time they thought he was dead. Olena is hugging Dimitri and crying, the others surrounded him, sobbing at the bad memory. The moment seems so private I had to look away.

I excused myself to use the bathroom but instead I went outside. There's a small wooden bench in front of the restaurant where I sat alone. A moment later, the space next to me was occupied. I looked up praying that it's not—and _it is_! Yeva sat there, staring ahead at the mountains.

"Do you think love could hurt people?" she asked, not looking at me.

I opened my mouth to tell her what she means by that but she cut me off, "No, forget that, what I meant was, do you think a person could hurt another person because of love?"

I took a deep breath, I'm still not sure what Yeva meant by that. Is it supposed to be a hint? That she knows what I'm up to?

"Do you—?" I started to ask.

"I know." She said, confirming my doubt.

I sigh, "I had to…I didn't have a choice." No point in trying to lie.

The old lady nods, "I understand dear. You've been through a lot…"

I don't know how to respond to that, but what I did next surprised both of us, I hugged her.

It feels so good to hug someone in a situation like this because sometimes there are no words to explain what we're both feeling, but by hugging each other…it is just like saying those unspoken words.

Yeva hugs me back and for a moment, we just stayed that way.

Still hugging me she said, "I understand the pain you're in, the pain my grandson puts you in. But there's something you need to know, Dimitri loves you. You know that right? He loves you more than anything else. I've never seen him feel that way about anyone until you came along…" she trailed off.

I stare at the horizon, do I know that? If I'm completely honest with myself, I think deep down in my heart, I do. But how can I be sure? When within this past month, my life became such a mess? Even though it's starting to get better, I learnt not to trust someone easily again. I've had enough pain to last me three life times.

"Does it matter what I think? It doesn't change a thing…it's not like he's ever going to admit it again…" I spoke my mind.

Yeva pulled away so she could look at me in the eyes, "Of course it matters, honey. Saying you love someone _always_ matter."

I shake my head, "But I can't just go to him and tell him I love him, even if I want to…"

"Do you remember when I asked you earlier? About hurting people because of love?" she asked.

I nod.

"Well, sweetheart…life is not easy. Especially not for those who had been through so much like both of you. But has it occur to you before that maybe…maybe the reason he's doing this to you is because he loves you?"

I thought about that, and yet it still doesn't make any sense.

And as if sensing my confusion, Yeva explains, "If you got turned into a strigoi, and you took so much innocent lives. You even hurt the person who means the most to you…would you ever forgive yourself—no, would you forgive yourself _easily_?" she asked thoughtfully.

I know that answer to that question very well but being stubborn I said, "He didn't hurt me."

Yeva just looks at me as if she knew I knew that that was not what she meant.

I sigh, giving up, "No…I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt Dimitri…"

The old woman nods, "And what makes you think it is any different for Dimitri?"

Well, I've never really thought of it that way before. Still, why does it matter? "He shouldn't blame himself! I told him I forgave him; I told him over and over that it was nothing!" I shout in frustration.

Yeva pats my shoulder, "Try thinking of the situation in reverse, eh? I'm sure it's not easy for him anymore than it is to you."

I know it in my heart that what Yeva is saying is true. Dimitri still loves me. But is it too selfish to ask to hear him say it? And why did he have to say those painful words? It just doesn't make sense! If the situation was reversed I would apologize and try to make it up to him and just maybe lock myself in my room and refused to talk to anyone but him…but what Dimitri is doing is completely opposite! And it just makes me even more frustrated.

"Like I said before, sometimes you hurt the person you love because you love them. In your case, did you ever think that maybe he's doing this to punish himself? If he still blames himself for what he did to you as a strigoi, then he must feels like he doesn't deserve your love. And what's the real reason behind that? Yes, because he loves you. Because he loves you, he wants the best for you. And maybe by that it means breaking up with you in order for you to have a better life."

"How could I have a better life without him?" I asked bluntly.

"Well that's what you have to convince him. Tell him you love him, like you mean it. It would be a lot easier for him to forgive himself if he knew he still has your love." She said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I've tried that…" I muttered but somehow I feel a new hope blossoming inside me.

"Well you gave up way too fast, didn't you?" she looks at me in a new way.

I raised my eyebrows in surprised.

"I don't mean it that way. It's just by thinking that you were dead, it only makes it harder for him, don't you think? He would blame himself even more. Meaning, it would take even longer for him to forgive himself…"

Oh…the old woman is right again.

"And then we're back to the same topic again, sometimes we hurt people we love because we love them. Why did you leave? Why did you fake your death? Why did you disguise yourself? You know those things would hurt Dimitri, right? But you still did it. Not that I blame you but admit it, you leave because some part of you still _wants_ him to come after you, you fake your death because you want to see him in pain and to hear him say he loves you again. You disguised yourself…so you could ask him how he really feels about you…and to be close to him like you used to! And what makes you do all of that? What makes it worth hurting him? Because you love him and you need his love in return…am I right?" she asked, looking me in my eyes.

Oh god...I've never realized all those things until they are spoken out loud. I did want him to come after me, I did want him to be in pain…so I know he still loves me, and I wanted to be close to him…even as somebody else. Most of all, I just want his love in return. And yes, it has never occurred to me how much pain I would have to put him through…I can't blame him for not wanting me, because I'm not any better than him, I sigh.

"I'm telling you this, not because I want you to feel guilty or anything, Rose. I just told you because; I don't think it's a very good idea to make him think you're dead. I know my grandson well and despite the pain he has put you through, he loves you very much. The only way to fix this mess is for you both to talk to each other. Running away won't help; it just makes it worse for both of you. And you must know that it's not too late to fix it." She smiles.

I've always known Yeva was a wise woman but yet she stills surprised me with her intelligence.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know how to get out of this mess…" I confess.

The woman wipes away my tears of frustration—that I've just noticed was there—and said, "That is for the two of you to figure out. But I can tell you one thing, honesty is the key to it all." Then as if we've never had this conversation, she stood up and went inside.

Soon after making sure my eyes are no longer red or puffy, I followed her inside. Everyone including Dimitri looks up as I return—oh well I guess I took so long they thought I fell into the toilet bowl or something.

"Where have you been, Rowan? I went looking for you." Yeva said from across the table. Nice…I swear that woman scares me sometimes. But it's nice to let someone knows and I'm glad she decided to keep it as a secret.

"I fell into the toilet bowl." I joked.

Everyone laughs, and surprisingly Yeva too. I'm not sure if I imagined it or if Yeva really just winked at me…huh.

Soon it was time to leave and we exchanged goodbyes. In a way it's really sad. But at least in my heart I know I'll be seeing them again soon, as Rose Hathaway.

Before I got into the Ford Escape, Yeva gave me another hug, "Good luck, dear. I believe in you." And then she went to say goodbye to Dimitri. I swear I saw her whispered something into his ear, I wonder if she's telling him the same thing she told me.

We said goodbye one last time and go on our separate ways.

Once in the car, I said to Dimitri the first thing in my mind, "Thanks for bringing me here today. I learned a lot." It's true, because of Yeva I know what I've got to do—what I should have done a long time ago.

He smiles at me from the rearview mirror, "I did too…" and the rest of the ride was silent. We're both lost in thoughts which isn't something I'm too surprised about. What we both—well at least what _I_ just learned, occupied my mind. And I'm really grateful.

Later that night…

I tossed and turned in my bed until I couldn't take it anymore. I've got to do something. I look at the clock and it says two in the morning and yet I still dialed Abe's number. Hey! That's what normal parents do right? They listen to their kids' problem even if it wakes them up in the middle of the night.

I guess Abe is just normal because he doesn't seem to agree, "Rose, you know what the time is right?" he sounds muffled from the sleep.

"I know, but this is important, it's been keeping me awake all night. So I thought it wouldn't be fair if you're the only one who gets to sleep." Yeah leave it to Rose Hathaway to joke at a time like this.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding serious all of sudden.

I told him everything about my conversation with Yeva. And that I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want the delivering process to happen. I just want to be honest with Dimitri.

I really don't know where all of sudden this side of me came from, but for some reasons, I'm glad I'm doing this. But I'm not sure if Abe would agree. I took a deep breath as I wait for his reply.

"I'm actually very proud of you, Rosemarie." He sounds sincere, for what I'm grateful.

I smile, sure I thought he was going to be a little difficult than this, but I'm just glad me and my father are on the same page.

"I think he still loves you…and I want you to be happy." He confessed.

I can feel myself blushed, if I have to describe my relationship with my father in one word, the word 'sweet' would never come up in my mind. But that's exactly what he is right now, sweet. "What makes you think so?" I asked.

He was silent for a while, as if deciding if he should tell me or not, finally he chose to share, "When he came to see me in my penthouse, I asked him if he still… you know…have feelings for you. Well he nods." He said then added, "That counts as a yes, right?"

I don't know what to say, except I wish Abe had told me earlier. But it doesn't matter, I know now. And knowing that reassures me that I'm doing the right thing.

"Thanks for everything dad" I said, meaning every word.

I can hear smile in his voice when he said it was his pleasure, "So, when are you telling him anyway?"

When? Uh…come to think about it, I'm kinda nervous, "This Friday. I won't tell him the delivering process will be cancelled, I will just take off my necklace and walk in as Rose Hathaway." My voice sounds a lot more confident than I actually feel, but I'm thankful for that.

"Good luck with that. And let me know what happens." Abe said. I'm not sure if he was being sarcastic when he said 'good luck with that' but I'll just accept it like a good daughter.

"Thanks." I said before hanging up.

A huge secret is going to be spilled on Friday night, which is the day after tomorrow. I can't back out now, not that I want to. I know it's the right thing to do…and I really hope it will be worth it. I smile to myself, and now I can sleep.

**Okay! How do you like it? :) Like i said before, we're close to the end and I already had the ending planned out so it's going to be quite EPIC :D**

**Thanks for reading! And please, please REVIEW! :)**

**xx Prim**


	18. Chapter 18: The Carnival

**Chapter 18: The ****Carnival**

**AN: OHMYGOD! I'm so sorry i haven't updated for what seems like forever! Since I'm currently living in Thailand (my dad got a job here for a year) school just opened! And everything got so busy! Anyway, i finally found a time to write. This chapter is building to an end! And I hope you'll all enjoy it! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

****Rowan's POV****

This is it. The day has finally come.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at a beautiful, bobbed hair girl. This is the last day I'm going to be Rowan Venus, surprisingly that realization sent panic through my body. I did enjoy being Rowan, during this past week I've learned so many things because of her. But it's time for Rose Hathaway to return, it's been too long.

It's Friday, Dimitri and I decided to spend the day in town. We'll be back at the warehouse by seven in the evening, which would still give us plenty of time until the process, or so he thought, would happen.

The truth is that none of that would happen, at the stroke of midnight I would walk in as Rose Hathaway, surprising him. I am exciting yet nervous at the same time at the thought of what his reaction might be.

"Rowan?" a voice sounded outside my door, bringing me back to the present.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I replied, and then look at the clock. Sure enough, I'm late—15 minutes late. No wonder why he came looking for me. I quickly grab my coat and throw the door open, trying to look as calm as possible.

The door opens to reveal a grinning Dimitri, "Just like Rose…and I'm quite sure we said seven thirty…"

"Oh shut up. No girl is ever on time." I frowned at him but inside I'm smiling.

He just shook his head, "So since we're going in town… what do you wanna do?"

I smile, same old Dimitri…always letting the lady decides. I shrug, "Whatever you want, I'm not really used to the area…what do they have?"

"Probably everything you could think of" he grins.

"No way!" It can't be…right? A town this small couldn't possibly have anything bigger than a small shopping mall.

"Ask away" his grin spreads even wider.

I said the first word that came to my mind, not bother thinking about it twice, "Bungee jumping" yeah, I've always wanted to do that.

Dimitri gave a short laugh, "Check, next?"

"_Really_?" I asked in somewhat disbelief. When he only shrugs I knew it's true, "Cliff diving?" another dream of mine.

"Check, is that all you could think of?" he teases.

"This would sound weird…but I've always wanted to go on a Ferris wheel." I said, feeling a little stupid.

"You are saying that you've never been on one before?" he asked in shock.

I shrug, "It's not really my thing…I just—"

"You got it. Let's go." He cut me off excitedly. And with his lead, we took off into town.

As we got out of the bus, Dimitri told me that there's a carnival in town every Friday, starting at six pm, there they have a big Ferris wheel. He also said he'd been there almost every Friday when he was a kid.

"I've never thought you were that kind of guy who hangs out at carnivals" I joke.

It's only midday and Dimitri said he would show me to one of his favorite places. He led me to the west of the town, there there's a small path leading up a small hill, into the woods.

"And _I_'ve never thought _you_ were that kind of girl who has never been on a Ferris wheel." He teased, "What do you do as a kid? Running around in your neighbors' backyards, chasing their cats?"

I had to laugh, "Whoa! Is that the impression you got of me? Damn! And here I thought—"

Suddenly I realized that we're no longer in town, tall trees hover above us, blocking the sky and any sunlight from coming through.

"Where are we?" I asked in both curiosity and panic.

He smiles, "Just wait and see. We're almost there."

And then he continues to lead the way. We walked in silence but in my head, I'm panicking. Where is he taking me?

After a walk that seems to last forever, Dimitri finally stops. And in front of us is—

"A stream?" I asked, confused. In front of us is a stream, the water is clear and I can see rocks underneath the water surface. The rock was covered with green plants. "This is your favorite place?"

Dimitri just stares at me, "Of course not, but we have to cross _the stream_ in order to get there." At the word 'there' he jerks his chin towards the other side of the stream, there's a narrow path leading up to an even steeper hill.

"Alright." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. Of course he didn't mean the stream, you idiot! I silently shout at myself.

As I took the first step, Dimitri's hand grabs my left shoulder, I stop in my track.

"You might want to take of your shoes."

I did as I was told and I also rolled my pants up so they won't get wet, Dimitri did the same.

He was the first to step into the water, I was about to follow him down when he held out his hand to me.

I look up at him in surprise, "It's slippery." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Oh please! Rose Hathaway has been through all kinds of difficult situations, this is a piece of cake. Wanting to show off I wave him off, "I think I'll be just fine."

He just shrugs and pulled his hand back, "Just don't want you to fall on your butt."

"Please!" I snort and carefully step down into the cold water. I didn't get any further than my second step when I stepped on something soft and slippery. My feet shot out from under me, making me land in the cold water…straight on my butt. "Shit"

"Well…" said Dimitri, looking down at me, I can see that he's trying very hard not to laugh, and fail.

He burst out laughing and I couldn't stop myself from joining him. I laugh so hard that I cried. When I could move again I splashed him until he was all wet…and yet, he's still laughing.

"That's enough!" I shout, but I couldn't hide the smile from my voice and we started laughing all over again.

Finally when we managed to get a hold of ourselves, Dimitri sat down besides me. "So, how did that go?" he teases and I smack him in the chest.

"Oh! Just shut up already!" I said, but stopping is the last thing I want him to do. Doing this…teasing each other like this…brings back so much memory of the good times.

I just realized that we're in a very awkward situation. His shirt was wet and clinging, making his hard muscles visible. I find myself trying really hard not to stare.

I did the most difficult thing when I stood up, "Come on—" and slipped. I land right back down at the same spot.

My face flushed with embarrassment.

Dimitri chuckles, "Oops." He said.

Oh god! I swear my face must be as red as a tomato.

"Be a gentleman and help me up already." I snap, but I know he knew I was teasing.

He shook his head, "I thought you'd never ask," and with that he stood up _steadily_ and held out a hand. How the hell did he do that? Must be some sort of his Russian God power…

This time I didn't hesitate before taking his hand. And finally, we made it to the other side without anymore slipping.

We made our ways up the hill, which was quite high and steep. Once we got to the top, our clothes were dried.

"Are we almost—" I stopped short. Before me was the most beautiful sight ever.

We're standing in a small meadow, decorated with blue and yellow flowers and in front of me is a waterfall. I look up to see the water flowing down from somewhere even higher up. The water made a loud, splashing sound which fits the scene perfectly.

"We're here." said Dimitri, as if to confirm me.

"Wow…" I was sure my mouth was hanging open.

"I know…I love to come up here to read." He said softly. I could totally imagine him up here, leaning on one of those rocks, reading his favorite, western novels.

"So…I want to talk to you about something…" he said as we both sat down on the grass.

"Yeah?"

"After tonight…" he starts.

"Listen, Dimitri, I know tonight would be really…important to you. But whatever happen, happens. And whether or not Rose is alive, I'll be here for you." I said, trying to sound sincere as possible.

He didn't reply just says, "Thank you for everything, Rowan. But Rose is going to be okay, trust me. I know it. I have a feeling that she's near…" he said, staring at the waterfall.

Oh, Dimitri, you have no idea how near she is, _no idea_ at all.

I nod, "I believe you."

Its six o'clock and we're standing in front of the carnival's entrance. It's beautiful, all the lights and music and everything. Considering all the things I've been through, I couldn't believe I've never been to one of these things before.

"This is amazing…" I said as Dimitri got back with two tickets.

He grins, "It gets better."

And as always, he took the lead as we enter the carnival.

"There it is" he said, pointing at a huge Ferris wheel turning slowly against the dark sky.

"Come on!" I said excitedly, I didn't care if I sound like a small kid getting excited over some candy; I want to be on the top now.

All I could do was gasp; everything is so small from up here. The people are like tiny spots walking around beneath me.

Dimitri laughs at the childish side of me. "Amazing isn't it?"

I couldn't agree more.

As we got to the top, so many emotions hit me. One of it is the fact that in less than an hour, there would be no more joking around with Dimitri like this. Once he knew I was Rose, he could either be so happy, like I want him to be and we could get back together…or he could continue to ignore me like he had done when he returned. I don't know which one it's going to be but I know that if he chose to ignore me again…it would be over, I would die… I know I would. But that needs to be done. I need to find out. Sure, within these past few days together, Dimitri talked about me all the time, about how sorry he felt. But maybe that's just because he is guilty. If he really loves me, he would be able to say that to my face—my _real_ face, right? And if he doesn't…well then at least I know I did everything I could. This is just not fair for him…for us.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I blink, "Nothing much, just how time seems to passed so fast and all…" it's true, it feels like yesterday when I spilled chocolate on his shirt and look how far we've come together now…

"I know…sometimes it feels like yesterday when Rose and I are still together…" my breath caught in my throat. Why does he sound so sad? And why do I seem so surprised? Isn't this what I want? Dimitri remembering all the good old times we had together…It must be a good sign, right?

When I didn't reply, he asked, "You never really told me how you and Rose met…what do you think of her?"

It came out of nowhere; suddenly I feel darkness slowly taking over me, "Why do you care so much about her anyway? I thought you _hated_ her" my voice came out cold and poisonous. Whoa! What's happening? Suddenly I can feel darkness coming from the other side of the bond—_Lissa_.

I try my hardest not to panic, what's wrong with her? She already knew I was alive and safe…so that can't be it. Damn it! I need to check on her. Right then I wish the Ferris wheel would go faster.

"Rowan! What are you talking about? I don't hate her…I could never hate her!" for a second, I totally forgotten about what I had just said to Dimitri. I wish I could take it back.

But then I was mad again, how dare he? How dare he acts as if nothing happens? Is he blaming this on me? Fuck that! If it wasn't for him in the first place I wouldn't have run away and leave behind all my friends! And how dare he acts as if he didn't say any of those painful words?

"Save it! Save it for someone who would believe you—" I stopped myself from going too far I would regret later. This isn't you, Rose. This isn't you. I keep telling myself. But it doesn't seem to get any better. Suddenly I had the urge to hit something…hard. The darkness is consuming me so fast it's scary. I need to get a hold of myself _now_. But then a horrible thought hits me…I can't. All those other times, it was Dimitri who saved me, bringing me back to myself. I'm alone, I can't do this.

The Ferris wheel stopped at the bottom and I stepped out, Dimitri followed behind, neither of us talking since my outburst earlier.

The headache is better but I feel something wrong. I really need to check on Lissa.

Dimitri looks at his watch and then cast a quick glance at me, his eyes saying 'it's time',

I know this is really important; this is about Dimitri and me. Isn't that one of the reasons why I left? So I could put myself first and be happy? But this is also Lissa we're talking about. And no matter where I am, or where she is, it doesn't matter we're so far away from each other. It's Lissa we're talking about. And she will _always_ be my first priority.

"You go ahead, I'll follow behind, just realized I forgot something at the motel, it's not far anyway" I said, making the decision.

Dimitri looks at me to see if I'm serious. When I nod solemnly he turned and left. Hmm…well that's strange…even when he's mad; Dimitri never leaves a woman behind. Damn, tonight must be pretty important to him.

I shook my head clear and try to progress my current situation. The motel is only a few blocks down from the carnival, I can easily walk back. Then when I got to the motel, I would check on Lissa the first thing, make sure she's okay and then I would take off my necklace…and meet up with Dimitri at the warehouse…

Ohmygod. This is it, this _really_ is it, I thought with panic.

A bell ringing from a church nearby told me it's time I get moving. There's no time to waste.

I look back at the Ferris wheel one last time, it's such a beautiful image against the dark sky. I told myself to focus. Lissa might be in trouble, a new wave of darkness hits me, making me gasp in panic. I quickly make my way back toward the motel.

For some reasons…it feels so sad walking away from the carnival. At that time of the night, it seems to be the only place with so much light on. I feel sad for some reasons I can't seem to put into words. It's not only because I don't want to leave this wonderful place...it's just like…like I would never have a chance to come back again…

I was around the corner to the motel when a wave of nausea hits me, hard. I inhale a deep breath, thinking it was only an affect from the darkness that's making me feel sick to the pit of my stomach.

As I round the corner, I realized that I couldn't have been more wrong as more than ten strigois stood there, eyes filled with rage, waiting for me.

I gasp, but that was a wrong move. At the sign of my surprise combined with the weakness from the darkness, they strike.

**NOOO! Don't kill me! I'm sorry i had to leave it like that! It has to be this way! You'll see why next chapter! **

**Thanks so much for putting up with me and still supporting me by reading this. You guys are the reasons I keep writing :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as i can! I promise! :)  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! **

**love, Prim**


	19. Chapter 19: Will You Save Me?

**Chapter 19: Will You Save Me?**

**AN: Okay first thing, i'm so sorry it took me forever to updated! like i said before school is just starting here and we have so much projects already! This Chapter is a little bit too short than i would have liked but i decided that it's better than nothing at all. So I hope you enjoy it and i will try, REALLY try, to update as soon as possible! Thanks for putting up with me :)**

**ENJOY!**

****Rowan's POV****

Before I could grab my stake or even blink, they were on me. Three strigois attack from the front and another two jumped me from behind.

With the headache from earlier, I can't seem to focus.

Everything happens so fast, before I know I was pinned to the ground. My vision blurred and I can feel pain throbbing in the back of my head.

I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and I quickly pushed all the thoughts aside and jumped up and with a stake in my hand, shove it right through the closest strigoi's heart. He fell to the floor and at the same time another strigoi came for me. I dodge; making him fell, and stake him from behind. The fight continues and I must have killed about five strigois when I feel something hit me hard from behind, making me crumple to the floor, groaning in pain. I haven't realized until then how injured I was. Before I could take another breath, someone yanks me up by the hair. I scream in agony.

Only to make them laugh.

"Now, now…what do we have here?" said a voice that belongs to the strigoi with jet black hair.

As he moves closer—within my reach, my fighting instinct kicked in and I punch him right in the face, making a loud crack as my fist made a contact with his nose.

He groans and slaps me so hard I fell on the ground. Before I could recover, they had me again. "Real badass, aren't you? People have been talking a whole lot about you, _Bloody Rose_. I was starting to wonder when I would meet you."

I snort and was about to speak when a thought hit me. He just called me Bloody Rose…and I'm still Rowan.

As if reading my thoughts, he smiles wickedly, "You are wondering how I know…well you should have been more careful the next time you go out hunting…oh wait—there won't be a next time…" he laughs.

I try to remember the last time I went hunting; it seems like forever…what is he referring to?

"You think you could go on killing our people without being noticed? Well you're wrong! You think you are so much better than us, wrong again! And you think you're _smarter_ than us? That was a mistake." He went on talking, "That night at Club Sixty, I was watching you, although you don't seem to notice. I watched as you kill my friends! Tear them apart _one by one_—the thing is, the news said you're dead. But clearly you're not. You've been fooling us all, haven't you? You think you're little spirit trick could fool us? Well, we're _smarter _than that." With that he yanks off my necklace with so much force the silver sliced through my skin, I gasp in pain but he seems to enjoy that.

Slowly, I started to feel lightheaded as my mask began to slip away. And the next thing I know, I was Rose. The strigoi laughs humorlessly, "So I was right. Nice job trying, bitch. Just not good enough." he hissed.

Club Sixty? Then I remember, that night I went hunting as Bloody Rose. Thinking no one could possibly recognize me this far from town.

Suddenly I was blindfolded from behind, I try to struggle, but it was useless. There were too much of them. "Let's go, _she_'s waiting" said a voice in distant. She who? I wonder. But before I could give too much thought about it, I feel myself being lift up but I refuse to give up without a fight. I kick out as hard as I can and was satisfied when I heard a loud groan. Before I could enjoy the moment, I was kicked, hard, in the stomach making me shout out in agony. With another punch in the same spot, they lift me up easily, taking me to who knows where.

Well, I was wrong when I thought no one would recognize me. And now I'm paying for that mistake.

****Dimitri's POV****

I check my watch for what seems like the tenth time tonight. It's already ten thirty and Rowan hasn't showed up.

A thought was nagging me, telling me something was wrong. But _everything _seems to be wrong, since her outburst on the Ferris wheel. I was still shocked after what she had said. She thought I hated Rose? How could I—I shook my head. Where did she get that thought from? I could never hate Rose…_never_. I would die before that ever happens… _But maybe she doesn't know_…a voice in my head said. It surprises me by how much that thought affects me. What if…what if Rose really thought I hate her? What if Rose was the one that told Rowan…_Oh no…_if Rose is really gone and that's her last thought…that I hate her—NO. I can't think of it like that. Rose is alive, I said to myself. She must be.

I waited for the next five minutes and then decided to check up on her. Rowan is always late, just like Rose. But half an hour late? Something is definitely going on.

She's right though, the motel isn't far away. It took me less than ten minutes by feet to get there.

Even before I round the corner, I know something was wrong. I don't know how I know but probably from the smell of blood that lingers in the air. I fasten my pace to a run and the scene in front of me stopped me dead in my track.

_Blood_.

Blood and bodies everywhere.

I quickly recover myself and start doing what I should have done since I got here, "Rowan! Rowan? Where are you?" I ran to her room, knocking the door so hard it could fell off any moment.

No reply.

DAMN!

She is not in her room, I could tell from the fact that no light came through the window.

Oh god! Please, don't let anything happen to her!

I suddenly feel guilty, if only I came back with her! I clench my fists, no time for that, Belikov. I have to find out what's going on. I ran back to the parking lot, where all the bodies are.

_Strigois_, I realized.

Then something silver caught my eyes.

Slowly I approached the object, a necklace.

I realized in horror, its Rowan's silver necklace. The one she has on all the time. I supposed it's important to her so I took it and placed it carefully in my duster's pocket.

At this point, there's no doubt there has been a fight here. And Rowan was in it. God knows where she is right now! Please, don't let them hurt her!

My gaze caught a trail of blood that seems to be leading away from the motel. Perfect, they were in a hurry; they left so much mess behind.

With no better option, I followed the trail.

About ten minutes later, I was standing in front of an old warehouse. A huge 'KEEP OFF' sign was plastered to the door. If it wasn't for the light coming through the gap underneath the door, I would never know someone was inside.

Another reason is that the blood seems to stop right in front of the door. It's been a long walk, whosever blood it was, must be bleeding quite a lot. I pray to god it's not Rowan's.

A high-pitched laugh echoed from somewhere inside the warehouse, making me focus.

All of my guardian trainings had taught me that concentration is a very important part of a mission. It could be the reason you win…or lose.

I tightened my grip around my silver stake and try my hardest to focus on saving Rowan…and not Rose. There's still a lot of time until midnight. I'm going to make it.

Quietly, I slide the door opened and slip inside. The light was dim and seems to be coming from somewhere deeper inside. The air smells like paper boxes. I wonder what the strigois are doing in here.

Someone laughs again and somehow it seems so familiar.

I moved in a swift motion and soon I was standing behind one of those huge containers.

The voice was louder now and I can make out a few words, "_Impossible!_" "_—fooled us all_" "…_is alive!_"

From their voices, I could make out about ten strigois. I was so close now, if only I poked my head out, I would see everything. But they would also see me.

No matter how good I am, ten strigois would be a tough fight. Not impossible, but tough. It would be a stupid move. I have to start planning first.

Then came a voice I was least expecting to hear, "The Queen is going to pay for disagreeing with me." And another laugh.

That voice did it.

I was out of my hiding place, no longer caring I would be spotted.

And I was right.

There, standing right in front of me, surrounded by strigois, was Tasha.

I would have thought she was being captured if it wasn't for the fact that the strigois were _bowing _at her. And she was smiling at them; the smile was so evil I want to look away.

But she saw me first.

Our eyes met, "Dimka?" she gasps.

**Oh no! *hides* you are so gonna kill me! **

**But don't! Or you won't know how this all ends! ;) **

**I'm sorry it was such a cliffhanger and some of you might not understand how on Earth Tasha got involved. But you will in the next chapter! If things go as i planned, the next chapter would be the last...or maybe second from last :) **

**I hope you still enjoy this story as I love to write it so much! And please REVIEW! More reviews I'm in a better mood I decide to ignore my projects and write FASTER update! :D**

**Love, **

**Prim!**


	20. Chapter 20: Back In Your Arms

**Okay! I know i'm a terrible author! It took me forever to upload this chapter because of the midterm exams... and well, all works required when you have an exam. But here it is! The longest one so far and this time i didn't left it hanging :) you'll just have to read and find out! Thank you to all of you who put up with me and still read this story, it really means a lot. Like i said many times, you guys are the main reason why i write this story :) Okay anyway enough blabbering! Here it is, CHAPTER 20! I hope you...ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 20: Back in Your Arms**

***Dimitri's POV***

I couldn't believe what my eyes just saw.

Even though all the evidences are clear; Tasha is working with the strigois, I still couldn't believe it—I refuse to believe it.

"Tasha…" I said my voice barely a whisper.

She heard me anyway, "Dimka…" for a moment she actually looks sad but then the sadness just disappeared, replaced by a huge grin. "Finally you're here."

I don't response, probably because I don't know what to say. The woman I called friend for practically my whole life is working with our deadliest enemy. How is this possible?

"Mistress, so what do we do with the girl?" one of the strigois asked her. My head snaps up almost immediately. They're talking about Rowan.

"Where is she?" I said, all the earlier confusion completely gone now.

Tasha giggles, "My, my! Someone is pissed off here."

She didn't wait for me to response when she continues, "Tell me, Dimitri, why is it you care so much about her?" her blue eyes bored into mine.

I had to avoid her gaze, I stare down at my shoes. Come to think about it I don't know why I care so much. Because she is fun to be around? Because she is beautiful? Because she distracts you? All of those are true, but it's not it—

"Because she reminds you of Rose, doesn't she?" Tasha interrupts my thought.

She smiles at my silent respond; it seems to answer her question, "So that's it? That's why you spend so much time with her? Why you act like you care so much? Because she reminds you of Rose?"

I have to give her the credit. She did figure me out. I know how selfish this must sound, especially when Rowan has been such a good friend to me, but she did remind me of Rose. "Where is she?"

Tasha laughs, ignoring my question completely, "She had us all fool, didn't she? And here I thought we were the only ones who had been fooled. I was so sure you would see right through her…mask…" she trailed off.

Mask? What is she talking about? "Look, Tasha, as interesting as that might sound, I really don't care. The only thing I care about here is Rowan, why don't you just let her go?" I asked although I did want to know.

"Dimka we both know that's not true. Aren't you curious at all? Just the slightest?" Tasha smiles sweetly.

I look around the room, searching for any sign of Rowan. Is she hurt? What is Tasha even doing kidnapping her in the first place?

"What's going on Tasha?" I asked finally, unable to hide my frustration any longer.

Tasha snorts, "I thought you'd never ask…" and with a snap of fingers, the strigois were gone, leaving us alone in the warehouse.

"You see, Dimka…I've missed you. But you don't know that…or care, do you? We've been friends forever for god's sake! But as soon as Rose walked into your life, you changed completely! You and I…we are almost like strangers now!" Tasha shook her head slowly.

I blink, surely this wasn't something I expected.

"You have to understand…this is the only way! I love you but you never appreciate me. It has always been Rose! Do you know how it felt to be replaced?" she yells, her voice echoed.

"Tasha…"

"But you know what Dimka? I found a way out for both of us! A perfect solution!" her eyes shone.

Now this is not going to be good…

"Where's Rowan?" I quickly changed the subject.

That seems to piss Tasha off even more. "Dammit! You can't even stop saying her name for a minute!"

"Tasha…I don't know what's going on, but why don't you just stop this…whatever this is…" I start but she cuts me off.

"You really are innocent aren't you, Dimitri Belikov? Do you really not know what's going on? Or do I have to tell you?" she found my gaze, and held it.

I slowly shake my head, "I have no idea what you're talking about—but it doesn't matter surely whatever it is that bothers you is between me and you. There's no need to bring Rowan into this…" I said slowly, choosing each word carefully as if one wrong word could destroy the whole world.

Tasha laughs, a humorless laugh, it sounds awful, "You couldn't be more wrong. I mean you're right, what bothers me is between us but then…Rowan is the reason behind it…or should I say Rose?"

Okay, the situation is starting to get really uncomfortable.

Tasha saw my reaction at the mention of Rose's name.

"You still love her…don't you? After what you did to her! You still love her! Impossible!" Tasha burst out.

"You know what Tasha? What is impossible is me ever loving you! You're such a selfish—"

"Oh you are calling me selfish? I'm not the one treating the person who loved me the most like crap!"

That did it, "You think I don't regret it? Every single minute of my life since I returned, I hate myself for it! Don't you dare act like you understand!" I shout, the emotions are starting to come back.

"Yeah, well what you don't know is she is so not worth your time of worrying. Do you have any idea what she has been doing recently? Faking her death to get back at you? Now that is what I call selfish!" suddenly the mood changed.

"Faking her death? What are you—"

"Oh come on now, Dimitri, stop acting so innocent." Tasha rolls her eyes.

"Look Tasha if you're not going to tell me what's going on then stop wasting my time, I'm going to look for Rowan" and with that I start walking towards the door that the strigois disappeared.

Before I could move any further, a force hit me so hard I fell on my back, I look up to see a very annoyed Tasha looking down at me, "Where do you think you're going? I was just having a little fun messing around with your head that's all."

At that moment a piercing scream echoed the warehouse. No! It must be Rowan.

I grit my teeth, trying my hardest not to attack her. "What did you do to her?"

Tasha laughs, "Me and my boys are just having a little fun with you and your…friend." Then she snaps her fingers twice, immediately the door opens and two strigois drag out a very bloody body of Rowan—wait Rowan does not have long, brown hair like that. I couldn't see her face because she was drag by her arms, her head down. Although I couldn't see her face, some kind of familiarity hits me and the moment the battered body looks up, our eyes met and my heart almost stops beating.

"Roza…" I gasp, suddenly all my breaths seem to have gone away. In that moment, Rowan and anything else in the world was forgotten. There's just the two of us as I stare into the familiar brown eyes of hers and she stares right back. Everything around us seems to have disappeared completely.

But the moment was over to soon when the strigoi kicks her in the stomach, his face satisfied.

"ROZA!" I roared as I lunged forward but before I could reach her, hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am for what I said, how happy I felt when I realized she's alive…before I could tell her how much I love her, another wave of energy hits me so hard, even harder than before, it sent me flying backwards, crashing into the containers.

Without hesitating I was up again but Tasha uses her magic to hold me down, physical attacks I can handle…but this? It's out of my power.

I growl.

Tasha smiles as she held up her other hand and slam a ball of power into Roza.

She crumples to the ground.

***Rose's POV***

"Dammit!" I swear, looking around for an escape. But there were none.

When I woke up, I found myself tied against a pole in the middle of what seems like a warehouse. No one was around but when I listened carefully I could here people talking not too far away.

A pain in the back of my head and—lets just say the rest of my body made me groan loudly. I look down to see dried blood on my body and clothes. Damn, they're going to leave bruises.

I try to untie my hands but it's no use, it was too tight. Suddenly I miss Christian. Who would believe? I remember in Spokane when we were in a similar situation and he used his fire magic to burn my rope. That was convenient…

I sigh, giving up after trying for five minutes and failed miserably.

I have to come up with another plan. There must be a way out! Yes, there's a window. But it's too high up the ground. Maybe if I could climb on one of those containers…

"You still love her…don't you? After what you did to her! You still love her! Impossible!"

Somewhere not too far from me, there's a shouting. Since there's no way I can get on to one of those containers because of this damn pole I was tied to, I eavesdrop.

"You know what is impossible is me ever loving you! You're such a selfish—"

That voice.

That voice from heaven I would recognize anywhere.

He's here.

Dimitri.

He came for me.

That moment I was overwhelmed with emotions. So many emotions. I want to cry in happiness but at the same time I want to tell him to go away, it's a trap. But mostly I just want to run straight into his arms. All the pretending from the passing months completely forgotten.

I try to break free from the rope that was holding me but I couldn't. Now that Dimitri is here, my motives are stronger than ever, I need to get out of here. I need to see him—

Before I could think of a Plan B, the door—which I never realized was there behind me—opened. And two strigois walked in.

Shit!  
>Before I could react or even hide my shock, they were on me.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, using my legs, which seems to be my only weapon, to defend myself.

"You bitch!" one of the strigois snarls and lung for my exposed neck.

"NO!" I scream.

I felt as if someone was sticking needles in my neck. I scream as the reality hits me. I'm going to die…this is it. Rose Hathaway is going to die because she was drained by a strigoi.

But then the strigoi was thrown off me. I hold my breath I shock but inside I felt relieved.

"What do you think you are doing!" the other strigoi yells. I can see hunger in its eyes as it caught the glimpse of fresh blood pouring from the wound on my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" the one that just attacked me roared angrily.

"Do you think mistress is going to be happy if you killed her!" it hissed.

The strigoi wipes its mouth in frustration. "Oh right, I forgot. She wants to do that part herself"

What are they talking about? And who is she?

Suddenly one of the strigois walked behind me and did something to my rope, it broke free.

Before I could even think of escaping, they both had me pinned down. "We're going to take you to the mistress now. Don't even think of escaping, or you will be sorry." He snarls at my face.

I roll my eyes and I received a slap in the face as a reward. Jeez! Now that is seriously going to leave a bruise. I bit my lip.

"You might want to show some respect here, bitch. Since the fate of your pity life is basically in our hands." Said the strigoi who slapped me.

I didn't have time to respond before they yanked me up, each one of them holding me by the arm as they drag me towards the door.

I shouldn't have done anything. I should just follow their orders…because that would be a clever thing to do. But when does Rose Hathaway follow anyone's order?

All I know is that I have to escape now or else I would have no chance. I took one deep breath and with all the strength I could manage to get in this state, I twist out of their hold and kick them in the groin.  
>They both grunt in pain and I used that moment to bolt for the door.<br>I was so close! I could feel the metal knob under my hand but at that heavenly moment, another hand grabs me in the hair, yanking me back.  
>God! I hate myself in this weak state. I feel so useless!<br>I growl. And I heard them growl back, "Fine, you wanna do this the hard way?" he hissed in my ear as both of them had me by my arms again.  
>"You guys are stupid if you think I would go anywhere with you willingly" I spit.<br>They laugh and kick me in the stomach, hard enough to shut me up.  
>Then I was drag lifelessly towards the door.<br>When they opened the door, I look down I don't want Dimitri to see me in this embarrassing state.  
>"Well, well look who we have here..." said a voice of the person I never expected to be the one to end my life.<br>Tasha Ozera.  
>"Tasha?" I gasp. I've always known that she dislikes me. She wants Dimitri but I never once thought she hated me that much she wants to kill me.<br>Before I knew what was happening I felt a strong gaze on me. One that is so intense and strong I couldn't stop myself from looking up...into those warm chocolate brown eyes I love and miss so much.  
>"Dimitri..." I whisper at the exact same time he says my name.<br>"Roza..." his eyes never left mine. Our gaze held as if there is nothing else left in the world.  
>God! That voice I miss so much! That voice saying my name. My nickname he has for me. I feel myself close to tear and I want nothing more than to run into his arms.<br>Suddenly something hit me so hard it knocked me to the ground.  
>"ROZA!" Dimitri roared.<br>Jesus! It hurts, not just the physical pain. That I can stand. But hearing him, his voice calling out my name like that and seeing him so close within my reach but unable to get to him. Well that hurts more than all the pain I've been through, combined.  
>Things seem to pass in a slow motion then, Dimitri lungs for me but before he could get close enough, something sent him flying backward, crashing into the containers. He was up again in no more than a second, but from here I could see that he was held back by something. And from the look of it, I could tell it was Tasha.<br>The bitch!  
>I broke free from the strigois' hold and was practically flying across the room to where Tasha stood. I was going to attack her from behind but as if she heard my thoughts, she turned around and made some sort of movement with her hand and I was sent crumpling to the ground.<br>"ROZA!" I can hear Dimitri calling for me but the pain was almost too much. All I could feel was pain everywhere. And when I say pain, I don't mean normal pain because that I can stand. This is something I've never experienced before. It was as if as I was on flame. My body, my head, everything was burning. I couldn't see anything and when I breathe, it was as if I was inhaling smoke.  
>I choke and grab my throat, I can't breath! I scream, the burning is getting worse every single second.<br>From somewhere that seems far away, I heard someone calling my name. "ROZA! What did you do to her? Don't you dare- DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
>And that was all I remember before I was swallowed by the darkness.<p>

I grunt, as I turn my head to the side. The pain was worse than ever but also at the same time it was better. I no longer feel that burning flame on my body. Only the pain I received from all the fighting and struggling before.  
>"Roza, talk to me. Talk to me please. Just open your eyes." said a very worried voice.<br>My eyes sprung open. "Dimitri!"  
>I was tied against a new pole. Just great, I swore.<p>

He was all the way across the room, the distance was torturing.  
>I can see him sigh in relief, "Thank god you are okay. Roza I was so worried...are you hurt— well of course you are hurt, look at you! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't do anything to save you. You have no idea how painful it was to see you- god I swear if-"<br>"Hey! Dimitri! It's fine. I'm okay, well I'm still alive!" I smile despite the situation. "Don't blame yourself please." I beg, getting all serious again.  
>I can see the hurt in his eyes even from far away. "Roza... I...I am so sorry for everything. All the pain I've caused you. You have to know—"<br>"I know..." I cut him. Looking him straight in the eyes. "It's okay—"  
>"Well isn't this sweet?" said a sarcastic voice.<br>Oh jeez I was hoping SHE was just a part of my dream, my nightmare.

Dimitri was suddenly very tensed, "What do you want, Tasha?"

"What do I want? _What do I want_?" Tasha snorts, "I am, after all, the one who brought you both here. So there is definitely something that _I_ want. And don't you question me."

She sat on a chair in the middle of the room, facing neither any of us, but at the same time she could _see _both of us.

"Why don't you both relax? Let's have a chat." She said, and for the first time that night, she sounded like her old self.

None of us say anything. Finally Tasha spoke up, "So, Rose." She turned her attention at me and caught my eyes. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me as well. "I was watching the news a few weeks ago, it said you were dead." I look at the floor and bit the inside of my cheek. This is not the topic I want to talk about. I mean I know soon enough Dimitri and I are going to have this talk. I just want to be the one to tell him. Who knows what Tasha is going to say? I don't want to hurt him anymore than he is hurting right now.

"And here you are…" she trailed off. I look up at her to see her face was emotionless.

"Here I am." I said, my voice hard.

"I've also heard about this…Bloody Rose." I can see Dimitri straightened. "I assume you are responsible for that as well?"

"As well? What do you mean _as well_?" I asked.

"Oh come on now, Rose. I'm not stupid. You may be able to fool the strigois. But not me." Tasha said.

"You _are_ Bloody Rose. I knew it. I've always known…I just…I didn't want to believe it back then. I couldn't imagine you putting yourself at risk like that…" Dimitri said quietly from across the room.

"Oh trust me when I say there's a _lot _of thing you don't know about Rose, Dimka." Tasha _had_ to say that!

It seems as if for the first time since Tasha came in, she has his full attention.

"What are you talking about?" then he looks at me, "What is she talking about, Roza?"

I open my mouth to tell him but Tasha cuts me off.

"Why don't you let _me_ do the explaining part?" she eyed me, "I think I would do a better job than you."

Better job in hurting Dimitri, she means.

"Now, why don't we start with the—"

"Wait! Before you say anything, where is Rowan? There's really no point in hurting her. Please, just let her go." Dimitri pleads.

Tasha laughs, no—more like snorts, "See that was what I was just going to talk about, Dimka."

Dimitri just looks confused. Me on the other hand had to look away from his eyes. I don't want to see the hurt in his eyes once he realized what I'd done.

Tasha clears her throat as if saying 'this is really important. I suggest you listen to me carefully', "Well, well, while you, Dimitri, had been searching the globe for her—" Tasha jerks her shin in my direction, "you've heard of this sad news that she's dead. I know it probably killed you. But you still looked for her, didn't you? What did you think? That she was abducted by strigois and the news was just a threat from them? That she probably needs your help?" Tasha stops for a minute, then look at me, "The truth is that she's _not_ dead. But you probably already figured that out. Although what you _don't_ know is that, she was the one responsible. _Your Roza_ was the one who came up with that news. She _wanted_ to hurt you, Dimitri." Tasha fakes a sob. Bitch! If I get out of this, I swear I'm going to make sure she wishes she was never born. But despite everything, I know she was right.

Dimitri was silent. I could feel his eyes on me but I just couldn't meet his gaze.

"Oh wait, don't cry yet, that's not the best part—I mean the _worst_ part." She giggles at her own joke, "Do you have any idea where your so-call lover had been while you were in so much pain looking for her?"

Silence.

I bit my lips as I wait for the worst to come.

"Right there! She was right beside you, Dimitri!" Tasha laughs, "She was there, seeing you through all that pain and yet act as if nothing happened! As if she wasn't the one causing you pain!" Tasha was yelling now.

I could still feel Dimitri's strong gaze on me but this time I couldn't stand it anymore. I met his gaze; there are so many emotions there. The clearest one was hurt. I want nothing more than to run over to him. "Dimitri, please listen to me—" I start.

"Aww look at this! Rosemarie begging for forgiveness?" Tasha sneers.

"And what does Rowan—" Dimitri began, as if changing the subject would take away the pain. Then the pieces must have clicked. His eyes widened in realization.

"You got it!" Tasha threw her head back to laugh.

But Dimitri ignores her completely and looks at me, "_You_ were Rowan?" he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Please, Dimitri, listen to me! It's true at first I wanted to hurt you. But that wasn't the main reason! I wanted to know—I had to know if you still—" I stopped. I'm going to say it now. I inhale deeply, "I had to know if you still love me… because I still love you, Dimitri. Despite everything you said to me I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. I love you so much and I guess…I guess I just need your love in return…" the last part came out in barely a whisper. But from the expression on his face I knew he heard.

If I was expecting a long speech from him I was wrong. All he said was, "Roza…" but no, I'm not disappointed. His face, his eyes and his voice. It answered all my questions, all my doubts. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with so much love.

I feel tears of joy slowly escaping my eye but I wipe them away quickly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Tasha screams, outraged. I swear, for a moment, the bitch was completely forgotten. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, DIMITRI BELIKOV! AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU, AFTER WHAT YOU LEARNED ABOUT ROSE, YOU STILL LOVE HER?" even when she stops screaming, echoes filled the warehouse.

"I do. And I wouldn't be surprise if you don't understand. I would never be surprised if you don't know the meaning of true love." He said softly.

My inside melts. He just used the words 'true love'! I could literally die of joy right now.

Tasha looks as if she was going to yell at him, but then she stops, took one deep breath and spoke coolly, "Well, this is a shame. I thought after hearing what I just told you, you would be smart enough to dump her and be with me. I was going to spare her then." Tasha shrugs, "But since you are still stupid and couldn't see straight…I'm afraid her being here would only makes it harder for you to see…"

What is she talking about? Is she letting me go? Well surely I'm not going to leave Dimitri's side now that we've found each other again. But if she lets me go, I could get help.

Tasha snaps her fingers and five strigois walked out from somewhere behind the containers. She smiles sweetly at them, "Well boys, I have a treat for your amazing work bringing her here." She nods at me and grins, showing her white teeth, "Dinner" was all she said before they jumped on me.

I felt stupid for thinking that someone like Tasha was letting me go. Too late, the strigois were on me.

I scream.

"NO!" Dimitri's voice was scary. From across the room I could see him finally broke free and he slammed into Tasha, knocking her back.

At the same time, I kicked out. I didn't know where all my strength suddenly came from. But I'd like to think that it was because of him. He gave me strength.

One of the strigois flew back a few feet behind. That didn't stop the others from attacking me. One was so close to my neck when he was yanked back so hard and thrown all the way across the room.

"Roza!" Dimitri calls for me while he fights off the remaining strigois easily as if, he too, just found a new source of strength. More strigois seem to come out of nowhere but it's nothing my Russian god couldn't take care off.

In no time, they're all dead. Dimitri, wasting no time, used him pocketknife to cut the rope that tied me with the pole.

As soon as my hands were free, I threw my arms around him. We embraced. And nothing in the world matters at that second. Just me and him. Warm-heat radiated from his body into me. I cried into his shoulder and I could tell he was sobbing too.

"Roza…" he tips my chin up so I was looking in his loving eyes and gently brushes my tears away.

"Dimitri…Oh god, Dimitri!" I hug him even tighter, if that's even possible. Right now, there's no space left between us. It's just me and him.

I swear I was never letting him go—

_BAMM! _

A force hits us, tearing both of us apart.

We both look up to see a very, very, angry Tasha standing over us. And when I say angry I mean furious.

I started to get up, look around and realized in relief that she was the only one left. And since it's me and Dimitri against her, we have the upper hand.

And now that nothing, no rope or crazy moroi-magic power could keep us apart, we are up for almost anything.

"There might be two of you, but don't forget I'm the one with the magic power here." Tasha sneers, as if realizing she's outnumbered.

"But you might want to remember that that over there is Rose Hathaway…" Dimitri smiles dangerously at me.

"And that's Dimitri Belikov. I mean, _the_ Dimitri Belikov. The Russian God…ring a bell?" I wink at Dimitri.

And in that moment our eyes met, words passed between us. And we both know what to do.

Before Tasha could reacts, we both lung for her from the opposite side, making her froze, not knowing who to attack first.

That was her first mistake. In a second, I was on top of her, straddling her to the ground, Dimitri was having my back.

Tasha managed to kick me hard, sent me flying. But I was up in no time. Dimitri already had her hands behind her back. And I feel that without her hands, she's unable to use her super powers on us.

Tasha hissed, "It's not over yet, I have more strigois coming this way—"

"Oh I don't think so…I mean, did you mean those strigois lurking outside the warehouse? I had my men took care of them…piece of cake." Said a voice from behind.

"ABE!" I shout, recognizing the voice. I ran and threw my arms around my father.

"Perfect timing, old man!" I grin.

"I can see that. I wanted to make sure _things_ go as planned. Apparently not." He looks at me, Dimitri and then at Tasha.

"I know. Turns out the strigois—" I start to explain but Abe stops me.

"You don't have to explain, kiddo. From the blood on every inches of your body, I could tell. I think you could use a rest. The car is outside, go wait there, I'll join you in a moment." He said as he walks toward Dimitri and Tasha.

"You can go to, Belikov. Good job. I'll take care of this" Abe told Dimitri, he didn't need to be told twice before he, more than happily, joined me.

Abe and his men handcuffed Tasha and from the look on Abe's face, I know it's going to be a pain in the ass for Tasha.

But right then, I simply didn't care anymore. How could I when here I am, in the arms of the man I love. There's nothing else I could possibly think about.

Dimitri opens the door for me and we got into the back seat of the black SUV.

"Roza…we need to talk." He said, but from the look on his face, the love and concern in his eyes and his tight arms around me, I know it's nothing to be afraid of.

"I know, we do. But for now, let's just enjoy the moment…" I said, gazing into his warm eyes. He looks down at me, meeting my gaze.

And just like before, the world around closed in around us and for a moment, there's just the two of us as we lean into each other.

His soft lip touches mine lightly and I ran my hand through his hair as we continue to kiss passionately.

I press my body closer to him, wanting to be close to him as much as I can. His hands encircled around my waist, helping to bring me closer.

The kiss was full of love, lost and pain we've both been through. It wasn't hot and heavy like the other times in the past but it was no less sweet. I didn't know I was crying until I could taste my own tears between our kisses. Dimitri pulls away and looks me in the eyes. God! He is so beautiful, so perfect.

"Roza…don't cry." He said softly, and kissed away my tears. Then he leans closer to my ears and whisper, "I love you. I love you and I would never, ever, leave your side again, I promise."

Those three words I've been waiting to hear for months. The pain I've been through just to hear those words! But god…isn't it worth it!

"I love you too. Always and forever…" the weakness is starting to get to me. My eyelids are getting heavy and they began to close. I didn't try to stop them.

I know whatever is left hanging between us, we'll deal with it tomorrow. Because now that he's back here with me, we have forever, well _almost_ forever, waiting for us.

The last word I hear before falling into a deep, nightmare-less, sleep confirms that I'm right, "Forever…" says the love of my life.

**Aww! Dimitri and Rose! I just love them so much! :)**

**How do you like it? let me know by reviewing PLEASE! :D**

**By the way, the story is not over. The next chapter will be an emotional talk between our favorite couple and then they are going to reunite with the other characters... okay enough spoiling! ;) Now that the exams are over, i promise i would update soon! **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, i spend quite a long time writing it and had a lot of fun!**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! **

**lots and LOTS of love, **

**Prim! ;-***


	21. Chapter 21: You and Me

**Well hello everyone! Chapter 21 is here! And personally, i love this chapter :) our favorite couple is finally back together again! Yay!**

**Anyway i hope you guys like it as well! Thank you everyone of you who had reviewed! It literally made my day!**

**This chapter is for you! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 21: You and Me**

***Rose's POV***

I woke up in the middle of the night, startled.  
>My breathing fast and unsteady. Something feels wrong.<br>I look around the dark room, my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. I was surprised to find myself in an unfamiliar place. The room was wide with one large, four-poster bed which I am sleeping on. The bed is facing a window, letting the moonlight in.  
>Where am I?<br>I started to panic when the memory of last night event came back to me, Abe barging in and saved the day.  
>Then me getting in the car with Dimitri- Dimitri! The passionate kiss we shared. My heart fluttered inside my chest at the thought of his warm, soft lips on mine.<br>Still, that didn't answer my question, where am I? And where is Dimitri? What about Abe? Did he join us in the car last night? I couldn't remember.  
>There are too much questions to keep me from staying in bed. I got up and shiver a bit as my bare feet touch the cold floor.<br>I walked towards the door but then changed my mind and I went to stand by the window.  
>The night seems absolutely peaceful and quiet. As if there is no evil lurking out there in the shadows.<br>I know better. But I also know that it's over. The past and its pain that had been haunting me for so long. Now over.  
>The house seems so quiet. As if one breath is going to be heard everywhere. Quietly, I lift the window up and slid out on the roof, under the beautiful, starry sky.<br>The cold wind blows into my face and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air smells like forests and pine trees. Not too faraway I could hear the stream running from somewhere. I know I should feel relaxed and calmed in a surrounding like this and now that things between me and Dimitri are alright again. I mean the kiss proved that, right? But even if I want to believe it, I can't. I guess having my heart broken so bad had made me more aware of things. I don't want to risk being hurt again. And now I just couldn't shake the feeling that he only kissed me because...well we were emotional last night. For a second I had actually thought I would die. What if he did too and it was just a kiss out of relief?  
>I took a deep breath- and I caught another scent, the familiar aftershave.<br>My eyes sprung open at the instant.  
>"Mind if I join you?" said a husky voice, probably from sleeping.<br>I shiver as I felt his warm breath on the nape of my neck. "Sure." I said, rubbing my arms. The night suddenly became cold as I realized we have something important to talk about.  
>"Beautiful..." he whispers besides me.<br>I nod, "I know, I swear I could hear the wolf howling to the full moon..." I smile and turn to face him- and stop instantly when I realized he was looking at me and not the view.  
>"Oh..." I blushed and was about to turn away but he grabs my wrist and spun me around.<br>"Roza..." he says softly, his eyes searching mine. But I just couldn't meet them.  
>"Roza look at me" he says patiently.<br>"Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject. Still not meeting his gaze.  
>He sighs but answers anyway, "Last night after you fell asleep for about twenty minutes, your father came back and he insisted we come home with him. Since it was late and you were hurt, I agreed. He took us to his vacation house-"<br>"Wait, his vacation house? You mean we are still in Russia?" I asked, remembering Abe once told me he had a vacation house here.  
>"Yes." Dimitri replies, "You were asleep and well.., I don't think I had that right to decide for you...anymore" he adds sadly.<br>My breath caught. Is he actually regretting what he did?  
>"Dimitri-" I start.<br>"No, Roza. Please let me say this." he interrupted.  
>At that moment my heart was beating so fast in my chest and I felt as if it would just burst out.<br>This is the moment I've been waiting for. All the pain and struggles in the past, all for this moment. If you asked me before, I would want to say something meaningful. Something we both will remember until the very end. But now that the moment is actually here I could only nod.  
>"Roza, look at me please." he pleads.<br>I did.  
>Our gazes lock as he start talking. "I'm sorry." he said, his eyes held a painful expression. "For everything. I know you might not forgive me for what I did, and I don't blame you. But you need to know the reason why I did...what I did." he stops, making sure I was really listening. I just stare at him and he continues, "I know no one will ever love me the way you do...did." his eyes hardened in pain, "You went and did everything everyone, and probably you, thought was impossible...for me." he shakes his head, "As soon as I was cured I should be running into your arms. That would be the right thing to do. But no, I went straight to Lissa, gave her all the credit. I can imagine how bad you must felt..." He stops to breathe.<br>I look away, don't want him to see the pain in my eyes.  
>"As if that wasn't bad enough, I had to pushed you away...an those painful words I said to you-" he stops once he realized I was avoiding his eyes, "Roza, look at me." he begs.<br>I shook my head, realized that I'm crying. I'm not going to let him see me like this.  
>Gently, he touches my chin and lift my face up to face him. He must have seen the tears because he brushed them away from my cheek.<br>"Roza? Please don't cry. I'm sorry I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. When I said those awful words, I didn't mean any of it. You have to believe me on that. I only said them because I thought you would moved on with your life. I was...bad. I don't want to ruin your future. But I just realized that those are just some reasons I wanted myself to believe. The truth is, as hard as it probably sounds, I don't deserve your love, Roza. Not after what I'd done to you when I was-" he stops, unable to say those words. "I'm sorry. I know you might not forgive me for hurting you...but here I am, begging for forgiveness because I need it. I don't think I can live with myself knowing I've hurt you. I really hope one day you could forgive me. It might takes you a day, a week, a month or even years it doesn't matter because I will be right here waiting. And do you know why? Because _I love you_, Rosemarie Hathaway. Always have and always will." he finished.  
>And by the time those words left his mouth, I was crying uncontrollably.<br>"Roza? Rose what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, his voice full with concern.  
>He probably expected me to run into his arms after he said those words but I couldn't move.<br>"You shouldn't have pushed me away..." I whisper, "But then I shouldn't have left either... I shouldn't have faked my death or get Oksana to create the charm necklace for me. I shouldn't have pretended to be someone else to be close to you... Because the only thing I get from that is pain. And it's not just myself that was hurt. You, Lissa, Adrian...my dad...everyone. I was selfish and I don't blame you if you hate me. But I have to tell you, Dimitri, for the last few weeks just being with you, even when you thought I was someone else, was the best time of my life." I said and it felt like I've just poured my heart out.  
>Dimitri was quiet, stunned. Probably trying to take it all in. "What made you changed your mind?" he asked softly.<br>"You remember that day we went for a lunch with your family?" I asked and he nods, "Well, Yeva saw right through me. We had a little talk and...something she said changed my mind. Changed my heart." I said, looking out the night sky.  
>Dimitri nods understandingly and I decided to continue, "She told me, 'Sometimes we hurt the people we love because of love' and when I thought it through I knew she was right." I said, looking into his eyes and saw that he, too, agreed with the old woman.<br>"She also told me that...that even when you said you didn't love me anymore, you were lying. She said you wanted to punished yourself... And that is because you still love me." I whisper.  
>Dimitri stares out the night sky, "She is right. I blamed myself for what I did to you when I was still a strigoi... I still do."<br>"But why? I told you for more than hundreds of times that I forgive you!" I exclaimed.

"How could I? After what I did! I don't _deserve_ forgiveness!" He groans in frustration.

I decided that this isn't getting us anywhere so I took a different path instead, "But…? Something tells me that there's something else, what is it?"

Dimitri looks at me, "After thinking that you were gone, I decided that it was not at all worth it. I could have lost you and the last thought you had of me was that I hate you. It kills me to know that, Roza." He shook his head, "It's true what I did to you as a strigoi was unforgivable. But since you already forgave me…I'm going to try very hard to forgive myself…for you, _for us._" He smiles weakly.

And that did it, I threw my arms around him, "That's what I want to hear." He puts his arm around me and in that moment I wish we could stay like this forever. "Please, please, try to forgive yourself. I hate to see you in pain…" I whisper.

He nods, "I will."

Then he pulls away to look at me, "But if I forgive myself…will you forgive me? Not just for what I did to you as a strigoi…but for everything. For hurting you, for making you ran away, for putting you through so much pain, for letting you down…and for making you lose your faith in me…" he looks so sad I need to comfort him.

"Dimitri, listen to me." I said, "It's true you hurt me…like hell to be honest" I smile, "But I _never_ once lose faith in you. _Never_." I repeat in a strong voice,

"How could I? When last night you came for me…" I added.

That made him serious once more, "I was so scared, Roza…I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would do—"

"Shh…" I wrap my arms around him. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here. _You_ are here. We're here together. That's all that matters." I smile as I said those words and realized how true they are.

He hugs me back and I felt as if I've never been more…whole…in my life. The love of my life has finally returned to me. And even better, he said he loves me—

"I love you, Roza. So much. And I promise I would never leave your side again." He whispers in my ears as if to confirm me.

I smile and I swear the night was suddenly warmer, the stars shone even brighter than before if that's even possible, "I love you too, Dimitri. And never again will I ever let you go."

And we kissed.

The same old electricity passed through us as we made contact. His soft lips feel so…right against mine.

I don't know how long we were just standing there, kissing. But soon we had to break apart to breathe.

Dimitri motioned for me to sit down with him on the roof and I did. He had his strong arms around me and I felt like after a long, tiring, journey…I was finally home.

No one knows what is going to happen tomorrow, but it doesn't matter! I'm not afraid! How could I be when I have my Russian God right here beside me?

My heart did a happy flip inside my chest and I smile. But as perfect as the night is, I feel like I'm missing something, something is tugging me at the back of my head.

Then I know.

"We're going home tomorrow." I said to Dimitri, breaking the peaceful silence.

Dimitri raises his brow at me, and I thought he'd never looked more gorgeous, "Really? And what changed your mind?" he wonders.

"Oh nothing much I just miss this amazing and wonderful guy named Stan Alto!" I smirk.

Dimitri wrinkles his nose, "Hmm…should I be worry?"

I pretend to think, "Yeah…yeah I think you should…worry that I would kick his ass someday soon." I said, knowing he would try to make my life a living hell as soon as I return.

Dimitri smiles and wait—! Is that relief I just saw?

"Don't worry, comrade. You know you're the only one for me." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he smiles. "I just miss Lissa…and my friends. Even Christian, for god's sake!" I laugh.

Dimitri pretends to frown, "I _should_ be worry after all. What happened to Rose Hathaway?" he teased.

I grin, we're back together again, joking and teasing on daily basis. Oh! How I miss this! "I missed you." I said, hugging him tightly around his waist.

He gazes into my eyes, his eyes filled with so much love I feel stupid for ever doubt his love for me! "I miss you too." He kisses my forehead lightly.

Then I yawned, totally ruining the romantic moment!

Dimitri chuckles, "Someone's sleepy."

I yawned again, "Yeah, I just can't wait to get back into my bed, that is, if you come with me." I wiggle my eye brows.

He laughs, "Yeah, as if I would rather be somewhere else. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Mmhh…I think I'm cool with that." I nod. "In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

I stood up and together we walked hand in hand back to my room—well, more like my _window_.

I almost laughed out loud when we passed Abe's room (How come I didn't notice it before?) and saw him smiling in his sleep like a little boy. Hmm…I bet he's thinking of my mom! I shiver at the thought of that.

Soon I was lying in Dimitri's arm, more than ready to sleep. My life is perfect now and in less than a day, I would be back with my friends! God, I miss Lissa! No matter what happened between us in the past, she means to me more than any other people in the world, aside from Dimitri of course. We all make mistakes, and I'm more than ready to forgive her. In fact, I already did! My life wouldn't be…well let's just say I wouldn't be Rose Hathaway without my soul-sister!

My eye lids started to close when Dimitri whisper quietly to me, "Do you know what Yeva said to me that day?" he asked,

"Mmhh…"

"She said you never really left me and that I didn't have to look too far…" he strokes my hair. "She was right…" his voice was so soft I might have imagined it.

But it made me happy either way.

Soon sleep was winning me over. Lying in Dimitri's arms like this and listening to the rhythm of our heartbeats, I knew it was going to be the best sleep I've ever had!

**Aww! Sweet! :)**

**How was it? Do you like it? Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Next chapter they are returning to the academy! I'm really looking forward to that! I miss Adrain! 3**

**Well thank you for reading and please press that little 'review' button down there and REVIEW! ;)**

**I'll update soon!**

**xxx Prim**


	22. Chapter 22: My Happily Ever After

**Chapter 22: My Happily Ever After**

**Hello! Everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter (which is the last chapter!) I want it to end perfectly! And well, i hope this is the right way to end it! :) Okay so enough blabbering, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does!**

***Rose's POV***

For the first time in Rose Hathaway's history, I bolt right out of bed as soon as the alarm went off.

The memories of last night came back to me and I smile like my old self again. But then I realized that Dimitri was gone. Well I guess he went back to get ready in his room, I didn't worry too much knowing that things are alright between us now.

I took my time washing my hair and style it into a straight ponytail. I was about to get dress when I realized in horror, I didn't have any clothes with me! And wait a second…whose pajamas am I wearing? I frown.

Then as I walked past the bathroom I saw another door, which is closed, and decided to take a little look.

It turns out to be the largest closet I've ever seen. There is absolutely every kind of clothes you could think off. I stare in awe, I'm going to have to ask Abe about this…and whether I could take them back to the academy with me.

With a quick look since I didn't have time to waste, I put on a sexy gray top with plunging neckline and a pair of dark skinny jeans that fits me perfectly. The outfit looks great with a matching gray ankle boots.

Then I decided to put on some makeup; a dark eyeliner and a thick coat of mascara.

When I was done, sure enough, I look absolutely amazing. I smile at my reflection and applied a light touch of lip gloss.

Since I don't have anything to pack—I look at the closet sadly—I got out of my room and started looking for Dimitri.

I didn't have to look very far because he was waiting right in front of my room.

"Good morning," he smiles and pulls me into a hug, "You look beautiful."

I smile widely, "You do too, comrade." He has on a white shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbow and a dark pair of jeans and, of course, his favorite pairs of black combat boots, "Well I have to try to look worthy by your side." he said.

I laugh and kissed him softly on the lips, "Mmmhh…how is that working for you so far?"

"Difficult…" he murmured, kissing me back.

I giggle, "Oh I love you so much, comrade"

He smiles against my lips, "I love you too, my Roza," I had to smile at that.

We would have stayed like that forever if we weren't interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Well it's good to see you two back…getting hot and heavy again—"

"Abe!" I practically shout.

"What? I was just—"

But he didn't finish because I cut him off by flinging myself at him.

He was clearly taken by surprised; "Oh!" was all he said before he wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss you _too_, kiz" he laughs.

Behind us I could see Dimitri smiling for us. God! I love that man so much!

"Well you better go downstairs and get ready. We have a long day today, don't we?" Abe said when we finally pull apart.

I nod and we all went downstairs.

After finishing a bowl of cereals, I was done. I'm too excited to eat anyway.

Abe had a car waiting for us in front of the house and according to him; he also has a _plane_ waiting for us at the airport.

"Private jet, huh?" I asked him.

He shrugs like it was no big deal.

"So are you coming with us?" I wonder,

"Nah, I have some business I need to hurry to" he explains and I tried to hide my disappointment. I really did miss my father. "But I'm accompanying you to the airport." He adds and that made me felt a little better.

"Okay" I smile.

Five minutes later we are speeding down the road, Dimitri in the back seat with me and Abe in the front with the driver.

"I'm nervous…" I whisper to Dimitri.

He squeezes my hand as if trying to calm me, "Don't worry, Roza. Everyone is really excited to see you again."

"Yes, that's why I'm worried…I know how much they care about me but…I let them down…" I explain.

Dimitri turns around so he could look me in the eyes, "Listen to me Roza, we all did things we regret but you are the one who taught me that everyone deserves forgiveness, remember? They are your friends; they understand exactly what you've been through. All they want now is just you back with them again."

I nod and lay my head on his chest. Dimitri was right. My friends know how much I love them and the only reason I left in the first place isn't because I want to hurt them but because I _had_ to do it. They understand that sometimes love makes you do crazy things.

I smile, "I know…but as long as you're beside me I'm not afraid of anything."

"Well then you probably won't be afraid of anything anymore from now on…" he said softly.

As soon as the meaning of those words sank in I feel a whole lot better, "Oh! You're not leaving my side ever again!" I hug him.

"Of course, Roza. I thought I told you that before." Dimitri said, his brows knotting together.

"True but I was sleepy last night…I forget about things…" I admit.

"These are things you shouldn't forget about…" he sounds almost hurt.

I laugh, "I was just kidding, comrade! Damn that… sad puppy face!"

Dimitri looks at me like I was crazy, "What sad puppy face?"

I touch his face, grinning, 'You're unbelievably cute when you're all confused like that, you know that?"

My Russian god just shook his head, "Roza, Roza…what am I going to do with you…"

"Oh I have plenty of ideas—"

"We're here!" Abe announces from the front seat, cutting me and my naughty mind off.

I look out the window and saw that we are now parked in front of a small but nevertheless luxury private jet.

"Wow…seriously, old man?" I asked Abe.

He grins and nods proudly.

We got out of the car and Abe's men carried huge luggage—yes, they are all filled with the clothes from the closet in my bedroom. Abe said they were actually for me just incase I decide to come for a visit; he earned a big hug for that one—and put them on the private jet while we say our goodbyes.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but I will miss you dad." I grin, giving him a hug.

"Oh you won't have time to miss me, kiddo. I was just planning on visiting the academy as soon as I finished with some businesses." He said.

"Damn! I knew it! You won't let me out of your sight ever again, will you?" I pretend to groan.

He smiles, showing off his teeth, "Never."

I shrug, "Well I guess there's nothing I can do about it…"

"Nope, nothing at all." He confirms.

"Okay, well, I better go. Lissa's waiting and I'm going to need some time getting used to your new plan…"

Abe laughs, "See you soon, kiz." Then he turns to Dimitri, "You, take good care of her. And if you ever hurt her again, I will make sure you wish you were never born, got it?" he said in a low, scary voice.

Dimitri swallowed, "Of course, sir." I laugh silently, Dimitri is being polite as always.

Then Dimitri took my hand and together we walked onto the waiting jet.

I woke up to Dimitri gently shaking me, "We're here, Roza."

My eyes flew open instantly. I look out the window and sure enough, the academy's dark figure was looming in front of us.

It's already past curfew by the time we arrived and everything seems absolutely quiet and peaceful.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked gently.

I blink, "Yes?"

"I said, let's go. Lissa's waiting for us."

I nod, and got out of the plane.

Everything looks exactly the same as it was before I left…which was a very long time ago. It feels strange to come back.

And it seems like I wasn't the only one caught up in the moment, Dimitri was silent behind me as we approached my dorm building.

When we arrived in front of my room Dimitri broke the silence, "So, you have about twenty minutes to get ready"

I look at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? Are we going somewhere?"

Dimitri grins, "Lissa—being Lissa—decided to throw you a welcome back party. They are already waiting for you at the gym but I told her you'd probably like a few minutes to get ready."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you. You know me too well, comrade."

"Your welcome." He put down my luggage and then excused himself to get ready as well.

When he was gone I unlocked my room and drag the luggage inside.

I turn on the light and a smile broke on my face. I had missed my room so much and the familiar smell that reminds me of home. Everything seems the same, undisturbed.

Then I remembered that I only have twenty minutes to get ready. I quickly shower and straightened my long hair. I went through the new clothes I brought home with me and found a perfect short dress covered with sequins (link on my profile) I did my makeup and then put on a black sequin pump which looks amazing with my dress. I look at the mirror and of course, I look beautiful.

A knock came from my door.

Then followed by a voice, "Knock, knock! I brought some doughnuts…"

As soon as I realized who it was, I went flying to the door.

"Adrian!" I practically scream at him.

He smiles widely, "Heard you were back. I brought you your favorite doughnuts." he waves the bag in front of me.

I snatch them from his hand.

Then we just stood there staring at each other. Adrian was wearing a black tux and damn! Isn't he gorgeous!

"You look…perfect." He stares, practically drooling.

"Thanks." I blushed.

Then he spread his arms as wide as he could and I threw myself into them.

"Mmmhhh…I miss you, little dhampir." He said into my hair.

I smile, "I miss you too…so much you have no idea."

Then I was having a flashback. I remember the last time Adrian was here, bringing me my favorite doughnuts. Everything is exactly the same but yet so different. That was before I left the academy. Before I found out the truth about Dimitri and his feelings for me…that was when nothing matters to me anymore. I was a walking corpse. But then I also remember how Adrian puts up with me despite how hard I was pushing him away. He was _always_ there for me. And I left him. I hurt him so bad. I was so selfish…but even after all of that, he's still here. Bringing me my favorite doughnuts…

"Oh! Adrian!" then I was sobbing into his chest.

Clearly, I've taken him by surprised. "Whoa…hey, hey, little dhampir, don't cry. You'll ruin your beautiful makeup—not that you need them because your natural beauty is already beyond compare—"

I actually laugh at that. "Adrian…" I said slowly.

He looks down at me, "Yes?"

I shook my head, "You haven't changed. You just _have_ to ruin the moment, don't you?"

He grins, "Well I _had_ to ruin the moment so that _you_ don't ruin your perfect makeup!"

I laugh, "Alright, alright. Thank _you_."

He shrugs, "Oh and for the record, I _do_ have an idea because I missed you so much too…"

I hug him even tighter as if to prove that he's really here. "I'm here now…I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Adrian. I truly am."

He lifts my chin up so that I was looking at him, "Don't blame yourself. It's alright, I understand. I would have done the same thing if I were you."

I nod, that made me felt a lot better.

"But if you think that I'm ever letting you out of my sight again, you're dead wrong." He said clearly.

I sigh, "Yeah, you're not the first one to say that… but to be honest, I'm glad. I don't want you out of my sight again anytime soon."

He pretends to think, "Yeah, I like that idea. You keep an eye on me, I keep an eye on you."

I smile, "You know I hate to ruin the moment especially since we just agreed that _you_ were the one to do that…but Lissa is going to kill us if we don't get our asses there now."

Adrian nods, "You're right. Pissed off Lissa is the last thing I need, let's go."

He grabs my hand and we went running toward the gym.

As soon as we got there, I was stunned. The gym Dimitri and I used to train in was _transformed _into something else entirely.

There were so many people inside talking and dancing. The music was so loud I wonder how on earth I didn't hear anything when I got off the plane. Then there are balloons everywhere from the ceiling to the floor. There are tables filled with colorful and delicious-looking foods.

Before I could take everything in I was cut by a loud, ear-piercing scream, "ROSE!" then as I was turning to the direction the voice came from something hit me so hard I stumbled and fell the ground, landing straight on my butt.

"Oww…" I groan and look up to see what had hit me.

Lissa.

"Liss!" I exclaimed.

"Rose! Oh! I'm so sorry here let me help you up." She said quickly and I can feel the excitement through the bond.

As soon as I was up Lissa threw herself at me—a little bit smoother this time—and we hugged.

"Ohmygod! I miss you so much! But before I lose all the courage you need to hear me out, I'm so sorry for everything! I was a horrible friend! I mean, what kind of friend would do that to each other? I'm so, so, sorry! You have no idea! You were always there for me and I couldn't even believe I did that to you! I hate myself for it! Please say you forgive me! Because if you don't, I think I'll die—pleaseeeee—"  
>"Lissa! Calm down!" I laugh at her outburst. "It's fine, I forgive you—"<p>

I couldn't finish because she threw arms around me and squeeze me so tight I think I might explode.

"Can't breathe…" I stuttered.

"Oh!" she let me go so fast I would have fell straight on my butt again if someone hadn't caught me.

I turned around.

Dimitri.

"Don't want you to fall and risk tearing that beautiful dress apart." He grins.

I smile back and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you. You're a life-saver."

He chuckles, "You look amazing."

I feel my face heating up, "Thank you. You look amazing yourself."

Dimitri was wearing a similar black tux to Adrian. It looks perfect on him…but then, _everything_ looks perfect on him.

He smiles and was about to lean in and kiss me when someone clears her throat.

I whirled around to find Janine Hathaway standing there, arms crossed.

Uh oh.

"Hi mom! I uh…I just got back—" I start.

But then the strangest thing happened. Janine Hathaway pulled me into a hug.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprised.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. Do you understand me, Rosemarie?" she scolds.

I nod, "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's alright. I know. You don't have to explain." She pats my back.

Well…isn't this surprising!

Finally she pulls away and gave me a small smile before she went back into her guardian mode as if none of this happened. Can't say I'm surprised!

Then I was interrupted by a loud voice "Good evening everybody! I hope you all are enjoying yourself. I'd like to ask everyone to take a seat…" it was Lissa. She was standing on a stage that hasn't been there when I left.

I look at Dimitri and he takes my hand and we went to sit in the front row.

Adrian, Christian and Eddie join us.

"Hey Rose!" Christian greets.

"Fire boy, how's it been?" I smack him in the back, which is Rose's Hathaway style of saying hello.

"Oww! You haven't changed a bit…" he groans.

I gave him my man-eater smile and he shook his head,

Eddie and I exchanged a friendly hug, "Good to have you back. We missed you, Rose." He said,

"I know, it's good to be back and I miss you guys too."

"Okay! So now that everyone's here. I'd like to make a little speech," Lissa said from the stage.

All the talking stopped and we all look at her.

She clears her throat, "As you all know, Rose Hathaway is back!" the crowds cheered, "Although we should be celebrating her return, I have something important to say…" she trailed off, looking nervous.

We made an eye contact and I nod for her to go on.

"First of all, I'd like to say that Rose, you are the best friend anyone could ever have. You were there for me since the very beginning...you understand me like no one ever does. You're my best friend, my soul sister… but earlier this month…I've hurt you so bad you ran away. I would never be able to tell you how sorry I am…"

Beside me Dimitri squeezes my hand. And I look up at him to find his chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"I never realized until you were gone… what a horrible friend I've been. That morning I woke up, I feel an empty hole in my chest. I didn't know what it means at first but when I got to your room…found it empty and those letters…" she starts to sob, "It broke my heart."

And it broke my heart as well seeing her like this. But before I could say anything she continues, wiping her tears away, "I looked everywhere for you and then I heard the news…that you were dead. If it wasn't for Adrian, who told me the truth, I would have killed myself after you."

Adrian's lips formed a straight line beside me. It is obvious that it pains him to be reminded of the memory. I pat his hand lightly and he looks up smiling at me.

"You see, I couldn't live without you Rose. I remember when we first came to the academy and I was so scared…" she looks at me knowingly, "You were there and you told me that we're in this together. No matter what you'll never leave me." She took a deep breath, "And I know you would always keep that promise. But it was _me_ who made you left…I'm sorry… now that you're back, I promise you, I will never, ever make that mistake again. I learned my lesson… I know what life is without you now…it means nothing." She shook her head, "I love you, Rose. Please tell me one more time that you forgive me…" she pleads.

I look at Dimitri and he nods, as if he could read my thoughts. Then I stood up and went on stage.

"It's true, you did hurt me…but recently I've learned that sometimes you hurt people you love because you love them. In this case, I understand now that you care about Dimitri. Your intention was to look after him. You never wanted to hurt me…" I smile at her softly, "And I kinda overreacted." I shrug, "I guess love really _does _make us do stupid things."

Everyone laughs and Lissa hugs me, I hug her back and the crowds cheer.

"I forgive you." I whisper in her ear.

"Thank you." She whispers back.

Later that night after the party was over; everyone went back to their dorms. But Dimitri and Christian walk me and Lissa back to our dorm.

"My life is perfect now" I said to Dimitri, laying my head on his shoulder.

"So is mine…it's been perfect since the moment you walked into my life, Roza." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

We stopped walking. Lissa and Christian are far ahead, giggling at each other.

"The sky is beautiful tonight…do you want to sit down?" I asked him.

"Sure." And we sat right there together. Dimitri has his arm around my shoulder and I lean into him as we enjoy watching the starry sky together. Everything around us was quiet…peaceful.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" I said excitedly, "Make a wish!"

Dimitri laughs at my expression.

I closed my eyes and pray to whoever was listening; this past month has been really tough for me. I've faced so many things I've never thought I could. And here I am…still alive in the love of my life's arm. True, it's been difficult, but at the end it's really worth it. I have Dimitri back and my friends still love me. My life is perfect now. I could only wish for one thing….

"I wish for things to never change…my life is perfect as it is now." We said at the exact same time.

I look into his beautiful eyes and I could see so much love in them it made my inside melt.

"I love you, Dimitri." I whisper.

"As I love you, Roza." He replies.

We ended the night with a kiss filled with so much love it makes my heart, which has once been broken, whole again.

And at that same moment, the shooting star fell over the horizon, granting their wishes...

**~The End~**

**Aww! It's really the end! I'm getting really emotional here! :')**

**Did you like it? Please let me know! It's been an amazing journey writing this story! It's my first one and because of every single one of you, I was able to make it happened :) So THANK YOU SO MUCH! All of you have been so amazing! Even those that didn't review! :)**

**But still...i would really appreciate it if you review :) it is really what keeps me going! So stick around, I might have some announcement to make.**

**And lastly, THANK YOU again for putting up with me and supporting this story. I couldn't do it without you guys!**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Prim :) **


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Hey you wonderful people! It's me again! :) From the last chapter i get a lot of review asking about Tasha now that Rose and Dimitri have their happily ever after. So, i decided to write an epilogue focusing on Tasha. And here it is! Oh! Afterwards, PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW :) I have a very important news to share! **

**Okay, that's it! I hope you enjoy! :D**

***Mikhail's POV***

Mikhail was running.  
>He's been running for five minutes now.<br>And he won't stop until he finds Christian and tell him the news.  
>He was running so fast he couldn't see the person rounding the corner. By the time he saw her it was too late. With all the force he's been building, it sent both of them flying backward.<br>"Ahh!" she shrieks.  
>Oh lord! It's Princess Lissa Dragomir<br>"I'm so sorry princess! I was running so fast I didn't see you coming—" I stop, "are you okay? Here let me help you up" I held out my hand, she took it and I pulled her up.  
>"Are you hurt? Are you okay—" I said quickly. If I hurt the princess, my career- no my WHOLE future would be over.<br>"It's fine, Mikhail. Calm down." Lissa laughs, brushing off her dress.  
>I exhale in relief.<br>"Why were you in such a hurry? Are you going somewhere?" Lissa asked curiously.  
>Then it hits me. I don't have to go on looking for Christian, I could easily ask Lissa to pass him the message.<br>"Princess—"  
>"Please, Mikhail, for the hundredth time, call me Lissa." she corrects.<br>"Well, Lissa, you asked me if I'm going somewhere. I am. I'm looking for Christian but now that you're here-"  
>"I'll pass him the message." she finished knowingly.<br>I nod, "thank you, prin—LISSA."  
>She smiles and I told her the news.<p>

***Tasha's POV***

I sat staring at the wall. It's been two days since I've last had my freedom.  
>After Dimka and Rose had left the warehouse. That old man who was Rose's father had me sent to Tarasov. And all I can say is this shit hole sucks.<br>This shouldn't have happened. The plan was just to win Dimka back. No one was supposed to get hurt. And more importantly, the old man shouldn't have barged in.  
>But what confused me is that fact that Dimitri rejected me. Again.<br>And I still don't understand why. Am I just not good enough? The only reason I had to work with the strigois in the first place is so I could get his attention back... Well yeah maybe at one point I was thinking about getting rid of Rose but even if it came down to that, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. All I really want is to have Dimitri back. And I thought that after all I did, I could make him see that we were meant to be. But after what happened I'm starting to feel like it was a huge mistake. Now everybody thinks I'm a traitor.  
>After spending two days alone in my cell, I had a chance to think everything through. Now I ended up with one question, why am I trying and fighting so hard for his love? He doesn't appreciate me. And he had made it quite clear that he would never love me. It's always been Rose... But if I really love him then I should just let him go...let him be happy, right? I tried. I really did but it didn't work.<br>But now, it's different. Being in here made me realized that after what I did, I didn't only lose Dimitri but also the person that matters most in my life. Christian.  
>I've asked Mikhail to go get him and it's been a while and he still didn't show. He must be really mad at me. It pains me to know that he probably thinks that, just like his parents, I left him for the strigois.<br>That's why I need him here. I need to explain it to him that it's not true. I am still with him. But how could I tell him that if he refused to see me?  
>I sigh and went back to staring at the wall. It seems to be the only thing that keeps my mind off things.<p>

***Lissa's POV***

After Mikhail told me that Tasha wants to speak with Christian, I hurried to find him.  
>Since Rose got back and told us about Tasha working with the strigois, Christian refused to talk to anyone or even come out of his room. I feel bad for him. This must be a reminder of his parents' betrayal. I want to help him, make him feel better. And if that means getting him to talk to his aunt, which in the other situation would be the last option, I am willing to do it. The best solution to this problem is to get Christian to talk to Tasha and clear things out.<br>I knocked at his door and waited.  
>Slowly the door opens, revealing a very tired looking Christian.<br>"Liss?" he asked, his voice muffled as if I just woke him up from his sleep, "What do you want?"  
>"May I come in?" I asked.<br>He hesitates for a second and then opens the door for me.  
>We went to sit on his bed, "What is it?" Christian looked at me.<br>"Its about Tasha... she wants to see you—" I explain.  
>"Well if that is all you can see yourself out. I'm not really in the mood." he stares at me blankly.<br>I hate it when he is like this. Deep down I know he's blaming himself.  
>"Please, Christian. You love her and she loves you. Go talk to her. Clear things out..." I tried again.<br>"Really Liss, I just don't see the point of that. I know how it's going to end anyway." he shrugs.  
>I stood up and stare at him. He is not going to be like this with me. "No, you don't. And don't pretend like you do. The future isn't written in stone, Christian! But one thing I do know for sure is that if you keep pushing her away...she's going to be gone for real." at this point my mind wanders back to when I had pushed Rose away and she left. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I don't want Christian to have to go through that. Especially since Tasha is the only family member he has left.<br>"So promise me you'll go talk to her. Don't left things hanging like this between you guys..." I said, my voice soften.  
>He was quiet for a while and I thought he wasn't going to reply so I turned around and was about to left.<br>"Wait!" he called, stopping me in my track.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Fine. I'll go talk to her. But it's only because YOU asked." he mumbles.  
>I smile and threw my arms around him. "Thank you. That's good enough for me. I promise you won't regret it."<p>

***Tasha's POV***

I was still staring at the wall when I heard footsteps come to a stop in front of my cell.  
>"What?" I asked without looking around.<br>"Aunt Tasha, you wanted to see me?" at the sound of his voice I whirled around to face Christian.  
>"Christian!" I exclaimed in relief. "I thought you wouldn't come!"<br>"Well I wasn't going to but Lissa asked and I couldn't say no." he shrugs like it was no big deal. "You better get on with it."  
>I went closer to him, "Look, Christian, it's not what you think." I stop. "I'm not with them...well I was with them but only because..." I didn't know how to continue, I was ashamed. But it's not like I had a choice so I said it anyway, "I wanted to win Dimitri back...I thought that doing that would get his attention...I was stupid. I know that now... I'm so sorry I've hurt you Christian. You might not forgive me but I just need you to know that no matter what I'm here for you. Always."<br>Christian's eyes widen in surprise. This is not at all what he expected. "Whoa... So you are basically saying that you turned to the strigois for help with what...your love life? Seriously, aunt Tasha? You could get yourself killed!"  
>I sigh. Christian was right, "I know. I hate to admit it but you're right..."<br>Christian surprised me by taking my hands. "Don't blame yourself. I'd probably do the same-well minus the strigoi part- if it was Lissa..." he said.  
>I went straight to the question that has been on my mind since I got caught, "Can you forgive me?"<br>I held my breath as I wait for his answer. "Well...you put me through a hell of shock back then but...of course I forgive you."  
>Tears form at my eyes. "Oh Christian! Come here and give me a hug" he smiles and we hug through the bars. Not really convenient but its all I could ever ask for at that moment.<br>"I'm so sorry. I can see it clearly now. No man is worth it if it means I have to lose you." I promised. "And I know now that no matter what I do, it'll always be Rose. I accept that..." I shook my head, "But there's one more thing... I can't live with myself knowing that he hates me..."  
>Suddenly a voice spoke up.<br>"I don't hate you."  
>Dimitri.<br>And then he appears from around the corner, Rose following behind.  
>I gasp. When did he get here? How long has he been standing there, listening? How much had he heard?<br>But Dimitri smiles reassuringly at me, "I heard. I wasn't going to forgive you at first...I was so mad. But then-"  
>"Wait!" I stopped him, everyone looks at me questioningly, "Before you say anything you need to hear me out." I said quickly.<br>Dimitri nods and I take that as a sign to continue, "I'm so, so sorry, Dimka. I was stupid. I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself. I didn't care what I had to do to get you...then I thought that if I worked with the strigois—"  
>Dimitri moved closer and was now standing right in front of me. "You don't need to talk about that…I understand"<p>

I stare at him in disbelief, "What?"

He smiles, "Don't forget that I understand how the strigois are more than anyone here…you really thought they would be able to help you, didn't you?"  
>I almost gasp, I remember that <em>this<em>—the talk about the strigois—would be off topic with Dimitri. But now…it's as if it was all just a nightmare. He doesn't flinch when the word was mentioned anymore and more importantly, _he_ was the one to brought it up and well…basically put himself in the same sentence! I sigh, another reason why Rose should be with Dimitri. That is because I'm a hundred percent sure that this was her doing.

"To be honest, I did. But Dimitri…can I just talk to Rose for a second?" I asked out of sudden. Clearly both Dimitri and Rose were surprised…well that makes all of us.

Dimitri looks at Rose as if to ask if it's okay with her, she nods and steps forward, Dimitri kisses her softly on the lips before disappearing out of sight.

"Yes, Tasha?" she asked. Her voice doesn't sound mad but it doesn't sound friendly either.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know it's impossible to ask you to forgive me but I will ask for it anyway… I will back off now that I see how much you truly love each other. You guys are basically…_soulmate_. I can't compete with that—not that I want to anymore. I accept it like I should have since the very beginning but man! It's hard to just give up on someone so…perfect like Dimitri." I sigh.

Rose surprised me when she reaches inside to hold my hands. "Trust me, I understand exactly what you mean…Dimitri is…well to be honest he is not _perfect_...because believe it or not, _nobody_ is perfect. But to me, he is. I love him just the way he is. It's as simple as that." She smiles at me and I could actually see the love she has for Dimitri radiating from her brown eyes.

I nod, "I can see that clearly now. You love him and he loves you. And together is where you both belong."

Rose blushes but then she began to frown, "But you are wrong about one thing…"

I raised an eyebrow; my inside is starting to worry.

But when she replies, all my worries vanished, "That it's impossible for me to forgive you? Of course I can, Tasha! I forgive you." She grins.

I return an even bigger smile.

And for the second time today, I was hugged through the bars.

Before Rose left, she whispered to me, "Oh and I heard there's a hot, new guardian on campus. And the last time I checked, he has a thing for blue-eyed women." She winks before disappearing, leaving me grinning.

So what? Just because I can't have Dimitri doesn't mean my love life is over. Later that day Lissa came in with the news that because of Rose, Dimitri, Christian…and the "sexy new guardian", I will be released in only a few days.

I have to admit, I think I already have a crush on him.

I smile and for the first time since I've been here, I slept _really_ well.

**Yay! There it is! To tell you the truth, i'm really glad i wrote this chapter. I know it's short but i like how Tasha got a second chance from everyone. Because just like in real life, nobody's perfect and everyone deserves a second chance! :) Also how she might actually find love at last! hahaha :) **

**Thank you to all of you who has supported this story since the very beginning! I couldn't have done it without you :D**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**A new story is coming soon! And only here will you get the scoop! ;) Oh my god! I sound soooo overexcited! hahahha**

**Here's the summary!**

**Rose Hathaway, your everyday girl...well not so much, got sent to Camp Magicka after her parents mysteriously died. There she met the gorgeous vampire, Dimitri. The charming fae, Adrian, and become roommate with Lissa, the witch. Caught in a dangerous and irresistible love triangle and it turns out that everything she used to believe in...was just a lie. At this point, she doesn't even know who she is anymore. How will her so-call 'normal' life be now? **

**Dun-dun-dahhhh! Find out soon! Chapter One should be posted in a few days, if nothing urgent come up :)**

**Well that's it for now! I hope you have a good day/night!  
><strong>

**Love,**

**Prim :) **


	24. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey everybody! So it's me again! It's been a while how have you all been? I just wanna let you know that I just post my new story 'The Secrets of Camp Magicka' incase any of you want to check it out, the link is in my profile! It might be slightly OOC but I would really love it if you'd give it a shot! You guys have been really supportive with this story and I hope you will enjoy the new one as well!

Lots of love!

Prim


	25. NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT!

**NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Hey guys! It's me again! It's been a LONG time! How are you guys doing?

I just want to let you know that I just posted a new story! Thought I'd let you all know! Here's a summary:

When Dimitri said Love Fades, Mine has. He left Rose broken. Refusing to let anyone see her in this state, she left St. Vladimir. But even when she's no longer in Dimitri's presence, she just can't seem to get over the pain in her chest. She still yearns for him...still remembers every single touch and how sparks seem to fly whenever he's near...that is until an idea hits her, she doesn't have to remember. Rose sets off to Russia, with the hope of getting Oksana to remove her memory of the man who hurt her... What if Oksana refuse? What will Rose do? And most importantly, what will happen when Dimitri finally follow his heart and come after her...only to find that the love of his life can't even remember his name. Will he give up? When he knows that somewhere in her brown eyes, his Roza is still there. That somewhere, she still loves him. Find out now in my latest fanfic, A Place Where You Love Me.

Hope you guys are interested!

xxPrim


End file.
